Never Again
by Lina2121
Summary: Serenity betrayed by the inner scout and the one that she loved the most.  She will survive and triumph for there is more to Serenity that meets the eye. Read the Prologue to find out more
1. Prologue

**NEVER AGAIN**

**PROLOGUE**

From a young age I have known that there is more to life, there are secrets, mysteries and everything in between. I have dreamt and wrote/published a book about a white haired princess her inseparatable twin brother of whom I have no memories of, her prince, the senshi with their significant others. I have seen and dreamt about the whole history of the Silver Millennium. It all got into a book which is called Silver Millennium that I have published under an assumed name of Serenity Moon. Who would believe that at the age of 10 Serena Tsukino wrote and published a book. After all I am suppose to be a klutz, a crybaby and about to fail school at least that's what most believe, my family included at least partially. They know about the book, well I'll get back to it. I live with my parents and younger brother Sammy.

As for my twin from Silver Millennium he is not with me right now and I don't have any memory of him thanks to Queen Serenity, our mother I will find my twin brother I will find my uncle Sol, Queen Serenity's twin brother. I think twins run in my family. It doesn't skip a generation as it is usually taught. Oh well what's the difference. As for the death that binds us Lunar twins I have not found that out yet, but I will soon enough. I will also find out in the neat future that Alex is my twin and also have my brains. We'll share a lot together. We will find out many new things together but before we can do that we will need our memories back and that is a tricky thing. To regain memories of each other we have to be together all of us and by that I mean me Alex and both of our guardians. Whom will I need to do that Luna, Artemis or Terran. I wish for it to be Terran I feel most comfortable with him. Queen Serenity did this to protect both of us from pain that it would cause us to be separated.

At 10 I wrote a book and 4 years later I have actually found out that all of it was actually my past. The monsters returned with Baryl as their Queen. With her came the clones of generals. Inner senshi's significant others. With their appearance my life turned upside down. Serena Tsukino a normal girl became Sailor Moon defender of justice. In a period of 1 year I have found my court, the inner senshi. As you may know Mercury-Amy, Venus-Mina, Jupiter-Lita and Mars-Ray are supposed to be my guard. I'll get back to it later. After defeating Beryl which was another year in the making the outer senshi came into the picture, Neptune-Michelle, Uranus-Amara, Pluto-Trista and Saturn-Hotaru. The outers in one way or the other work for Millennium Inc., after the defeat of Beryl I was also revealed as Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom.. Endymonion's guard found me through the book and my company Millennium Inc. They dreamt of the past as I did. Now they work in the head office and run the business in my absence. By the way they are Michael Thorton-Malachite, Jeremy Jacks-Jadeite, Nick Knight-Nephrite and Zackary Blake–Zoicite. They all have hobbies and some I already picked up. My parents don't know about it.

I remember all the bed and the good, but I wrote a fairytale for everyone to read and enjoy. They remembered all of the trials and betrayals. I am not sure what the inners or outers remember. Maybe everything and maybe nothing. One thing is for sure the outers know me much better than the inners. Maybe they have read Silver Millennium, but one thing for sure the inners don't know who the author is and never will hear about it from me.

Serenity Moon the author of the book "Silver Millennium" has actually already graduated with Business and Writing diplomas and is the owner of Millennium Inc., however the world doesn't know it that the owner of the multi-billion business is a teen and the one who created it from the bottom up.

The relationship with Darien is strain to say the least. Sure we bump in into each other everyday, he insults me, well he did before he found out he is Endymonion and I am Serenity. He still insults me the insults are harsher than they were before he found out but I no longer care. It goes through one ear and leaves through the other. Now he believes himself a God and me to be dirt under his boot. He wants me to cater to his every whim. It is not likely to happen. I will not bend to his will. He does not yet know who Serenity/Serena is and what I am capable of. We are suppose to be soul mates, equals in everything. That is a full load of shit and if there is such a thing as soul mate, I have not found mine yet. There is nothing that binds us together Endymonion and me. There is just hurt and pain and the feeling of being stabbed in the back.

Luna found me, Artemis found Venus. The rest of the scouts I have found in my first year of being Sailor Moon with Luna's help. I had to stumble through and learn as a child does of my powers and capabilities for during the rain of the Silver Millennium there was no Sailor of the Moon only Princess. My memories which you could say I regained helped me through it. One thing that was good is that in the Silver Millennium I trained with the senshi. Luna left me to be with Mercury and that is where I will start this story.

I will not hurt the inner senshi or him in any way. I may teach them a lesson but that is as far as I will go. I will take this journey alone and I will survive. The outers will walk with me as for Endymonion's guard, it is their decision to make, which path they will take.


	2. Chapter 1

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 1**

10 at night I am once again called to duty

"Get your sorry ass out of bed Moon there is a monster attack at the park. We need you." Mars shouted over the com-link without realizing she wasn't talking with Serena but with Sailor Moon.

"On my way, Moon out." I said.

I knew about the attack already. I had a run in with two of them earlier on. The third will most likely meet me half way to the park, just to drain and slow me down. I will be late arriving to the park and excosted, but I will dust both. The senshi don't know about my run ins and I am not about to explain myself to them again.

"Moon, you are late." Mars shouted.

"I know, sorry." I stated, what else can I say there is no time for chatter.

"Don't sorry me, look at what we had to deal with. Jupiter is down, Mercury out, Venus on her last leg." shouted Mars at me.

Without really listening to Mars I scan the monster find the weakness which I know I don't usually do. Scouts believe that I am a little stupid child whether as myself or the sailor and don't know what to do, but they are wrong very wrong. I aim and fire.

"Moon Tiara Action, dusted." Why do I even say them aloud. There is no need, you just have to think them. Oh well.

"Well it took you long enough." Mars states with fire in her voice.

"It's done Mars, monster gone. What is it that you really want from me?" I ask.

"I want you to be on time when called, support your fellow senshi and your prince that you say you love or do you?" Mars fires back.

I wasn't paying attention to Marses rumbling I was actually gathering in all of my remaining power and splitting it into 3 ways. I need to heal my senshi, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury.

"Mars I don't care. I am tired and I am going home." I heard my own response as I turned around and went home. I knew with my power depleted I would faint and soon. I needed to ask for help. Terran would help me and I know just the way.

"_Terran, help, power depleted, faint, soon__."_I have mentally sent for help to my guardian that knows what to do and how to find me. Terran is a wolf and a guardian to Earthes senshi which is if you can believe it is Darien Shields/Prince Endymonion of Earth.

Why is Terran with me, it was his choice. He left Endymonion the moment the prince betrayed me with Beryl, yes the same Beryl, Queen that I fought and defeated. In Terrans opinion the senshi of the Earth has to be tough like earth, Gia herself.

"_Serenity, Serenity, don't give up, you are strong. Remember that and hold on."_ It was the last mental link/thought that I have received from Terran before I lost consciousness and transformation disappeared. Where Sailor Moon stood Serena fell to the ground in the dead faint.

"_Serenity, NO."_the warning fell on deaf ears, but not on the hard ground. Terran arrived just in time to catch Serena, haul her on his back and take her home. In the morning it would be the talk of the town. Wolf saved a girl and carried her away. It was on the news and on the internet. One good thing about the girl was her long white hair and nothing else. It covered her like a blanket and gave the illusion that the wolf who carried her had a halo.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP as I pick up my com-link Ray comes into view.

"Meeting at Cherry Hill 15 minutes."

"OK I'll be there" I replied.

"On time today or are you going to be late?" Ray asks sarcastically.

"I said I'll be there." I retorted.

"_Serenity I don't want you to go alone. I am going with you."_Terrans voice came though mentally.

"_Terran, you sure you want to do that to reveal yourself to the senshi and Endymonion?"_I asked.

"_Yes I am sure. I feel turmoil in you. I know today's meeting is going to be tough, life is changing."_Terran said

"_Terran you are going to be disappointed in him again"_ I said.

"_I am going there for you not for him. He has made his bed and he can lie in it."_Terran said.

"_Don't be so tough on him"_I replied.

"_Don't be so easy on him."_Terran retorted.

"_Ok"_I said.

"_I will not go inside unless there is trouble. Now get on my back or you will be late."_ Terran said.

"_And what do you mean by trouble?"_ I asked him.

"_You will see."_ Terran replied.

He is the strange one. He could feel/sense what others where feeling and thinking. He was part of Terra/Gia. He was also very atuned to the thoughts and feelings of the senshi

Once again the wolf with the white haired girl on his back was seen outside. We arrived at Cherry Hill Temple 5 minutes later which made me 5 minutes early.

"For once in your life you are early.' Ray said with a sneer.

"Let's get to the point Ray, why did you call a meeting?" I asked.

"You're good for nothing klutz, crybaby, money thrower, bottomless pit…"

"Get to the point Ray." I cut her off. While this conversation was taking place outside Terran sat peacefully, but on the inside he was getting madder by the minute.

"You were late yesterday. People got hurt almost killed. You came, you went without a word." Ray started.

"You didn't even think to see to your scouts." Amy continued.

"We are strong but we are not invincible. You should have been there on time." Lita picked up.

"We are there for you, you should be there for us." Mina finished.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No you dumb ass, that's not all." Ray said angrily.

"You are irresponsible" Mina said.

"Immature, a looser," continues Lita.

"Impossible to work with." Amy finished.

"Always late." All four scouts shouted at me.

"We want you gone, we want you out. Hand in the locket and the crystal." Ray said with malice.

"If that is what you want, that is what I'll do. The locket is yours, the crystal is rightfully mine." Serena said and put the locket on the table.

"How dare you," Ray started

"You irresponsible fool," continued Lita,

"The power is to much for you," stated Mina,

"You won't be able to handle it." Amy finished.

"And what do you have to say Darien, why don't you put more salt on the wound." Serena asked calmly without tears and without antics, which left some of the occupants in the room surprised.

"They are right, you are immature and irresponsible. How the…" Darien started but was unable to finish because of the unexpected. interruption.

"_Don't you dare to finish that sentence. I've heard enough."_A voice shouted in everyone's head.

"Who said that?" everyone asked at once.

"_Serenity please open the d_oor." Once again they heard the same voice. Serena moved to open the door, but was stopped by Ray's actions.

"Try it and you won't live another day." Ray growled with the open intent to attack.

"_Mutiny!"_ Terran shouted while crashing through the window. A big white wolf stood in front of everyone. His priority was to protect his charge. On his forehead intertwined together where the sigh of Earth and Moon.

"You call yourself senshi." Terran growled out. Turning to Luna he said

"Luna, you are suppose to protect/guide your princess and you betray her." He continued.

"Who are you?" Luna voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"I am Terran, protector/advisor of the Earths senshi." He simply answered.

"Why aren't you with her?" this time it was Artemis who asked.

"Him. It was my choice, after all he betrayed the Princess. Her heart pure as heavenly light belonged to him and he crushed it." Turning into Darien's direction he continued

"From the looks of it doing it again."

"How dare you…" Darien tried to argue, but was cut off by Terran.

"I dare because I have retained all of my memories from Silver Millennium and I have seen how you have been treating Serenity from the time you were born. Call me your shadow…" Terran started to recall but was interrupted b the scouts.

"You what?" all said in unison while Serena stood listening on the side.

"You remember everything?" Luna asked not waiting for the response from Terran.

"I remember everything. I did not hibernate as you did. The Queen was not able to reach me. Gia protected me. The years I have waited for my charge to return were hard to only find out that he is an ass. It is disappointing. The only thing that kept me sane was the knowledge that the light for the future will return. Serenity that is. Inner scout, guardians of princess Serenity her court you have royally fucked up." While saying this Terran spoke mentally to Serena.

"_Serenity on my back fast. We need to leave now."_

"_I see, they are getting angry. There will be mutiny."_Serena finished for him, and as the wind Serena took her seat on the white wolfs back and they were off.

"_Scouts, where are your significant others? Do you even remember?"_mocked Terran mentally.

"_Endy find your missing links. I believe you'll need them. They were your… after all."_Terran sent mentally to Darien who looked at the moment a bit bewildered.

"Why did you do that?" asked Serena

"_For one to keep them of your back. Secondly the generals will have to make their own decisions."_Terran replied.

"I understand" was the only thing that Serena said.


	3. Chapter 2

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 2**

With those farewell words from Terran the atmosphere in the room turned from boiling anger to confusion.

"What significant others?"

"What link, what was he talking about?" asked Darien.

"I don't care, we got what we wanted, we got the locket and she is out." Ray said.

"Yes, Ray we did" Lita said.

"We also got more than we bargained for" said Amy.

"If Terran is a guardian for the Earth's scout does that mean there more guardians, for each senshi. If so where are they?" Luna's monologue caught Amy's attention and she started to think for herself once again in a long time.

Mercury has always been a quite one whether in Silver Millennium or now one thousand years later. Even though Princess Serenity's word was the law she always liked to hear peoples thoughts on different topics. With Serenity or Serena Mercury had the ability to speak freely. With Mars in control that was almost never possible.

"Luna, Artemis may I speak with you" asked Amy.

"Of course" said the cats in unison.

"It's a long shot, but please hear me out. Have you ever heard of the book "Silver Millennium"?" asked Amy.

"Yah, it's a children's book." Mina answered without thinking.

"Have you read it?" retorted Amy.

"What does children's book have to do with the guardians?" interrupted Artemis.

"My mother bought it for me when I was 10. The authors name is Serenity Moon. No picture of her just a drawing of the princess. You could say its our history…" Amy continued.

"What, someone wrote a story about us?" everyone else exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes, they did." Amy stated flatly.

"We need to find them." Luna said.

"It's not them. It's her and it's impossible." said Amy.

"Why?" asked Artemis.

By this time everyone was listening attentively to the conversation between Amy and the lunar cats.

"The book has sold millions of copies translated into different languages and is still selling. She doesn't do any promoting, not in person anyways. No one even knows her real age.." Amy was saying

"She is like a ghost." Mina said.

"There are rumors going on that she even opened her own publishing company" Amy was saying.

"How do you know so much about her?" asked Darien.

"I tried to find her when we were searching for Serenity. I hit a dead end" answered Amy

"Why didn't you tell us about her earlier?" Ray asked outraged.

"There was no reason to and as I said before I hit a dead end." Amy retorted.

"By the way there is a rumor that she is writing another book this one specifically about Serenity and her court…

"What, about us?" Ray was seizing with anger.

"Let me finish Ray. It's not only Serenity's court. It's also about your court Darien. As far as I know it isn't a fairy tale she is writing about" said Amy somberly.

On the other side of town Serena was preparing herself for battle not only with the inner senshi for she knew that they would come asking questions if not of her than of Terran. Her parents mostly her father would be in rage when she gives him her big news. Her little brother, Sammy will most likely not understand what is going on, but she will try to explain it to him. Her school will receive the shock of a lifetime. How can a klutz, crybaby Serena at the age of 16 have already finished and have two degrees, one in Writing and second in Business. Serena who is always late. Serena who has failed every test imaginable has already graduated.

Closing the door to her room Serena went to the back of her closet and found a hidden door. Opening it she went through the door and to the attic or as she liked to think about it her office. She needed to make calls. It is time for Millennium Inc. to open their doors here in Tokyo and for everyone to finally meet the owner of the corporation.

Taking the corded phone Serena punched Amara's number.

"Hello princess how are you?" answered Amara

"Hello Amara. I am fine. Change of plans." Serena said without any preamble. Judging from her tone of voice there was no arguments to be made.

"What plans are you talking about Sere?" asked Amara while beckoning Michelle into the room.

"First, move the construction of the building to a closer date. Secondly, I want to move the Millennium Inc. headquarters here to Tokyo. Your jobs Amara, Michelle is to inform the staff of the changes. Who ever wants to move here I will welcome them and I will help them locate new accommodations for their families. Their positions are secure doesn't matter where they are. Thirdly, the construction specs are on their way to you. There is a surprise there for Nephrite. Lastly, I want you and generals here as soon as possible." Serena finished.

"Sere what is rush?" asked Michelle

"_Betrayal."_was the only explanation that was heard through their mental link.

"Fay, what do you see?" asked Michelle of her guardian.

"_It is not what I see little one. It is what already taken place."_somberly answered Fay.

"Do no rush on my account. I can take care of myself. There are some battles that need to be fought. I can handle it on my own. I need to inform the family and the school what is to take place." Serena said.

"Ok Sere. Good-bye." Michelle and Amara said in unison. Disconnecting from Amara Serena started to dial another number. Once again the phone was picked up quickly.

"Hello Sere. How are…" Malachite started but was unable to finish due to Serena's interruption.

"Never mind how I am. In the morning Amara will inform everyone of the changes that are to take place in the near future. That is not why I called. I need you to finish everything there as soon as you can. I need you here ASAP. There is one drawback. Senshi requested my resignation. They have the broach but not the crystal. Endy was on their side. Communication with them will be tense. Before you leave please give someone the job of advertising the move of Millennium to Tokyo. I'll see you when you get here."

"As for Endy Sere we will cross that bridge when we'll come to it. See you then." Malachite answered and both hung up at the same time.

"_Fay, I need to talk to all_ _of the guardians. Will you be able to summon them."_Terran asked.

"_It shall be done as you requested. What about Luna and Artemis? Are…"_Fay was asking but was cut of by Terran.

"_At the moment I regard them as traitors. They were suppose to be with Serenity. They were Queen Serenity's advisor during Silver Millennium, where they not? Are they not suppose to be Serenity's advisors now? Helping and supporting her. I have seen neither. I will start to trust them when I see the actions that will benefit the Princess and what she is doing not the senshi. One more thing, whomever hurts her, guardian or senshi, will not see the light of day if I have anything to say."_This was a light threat that Fay understood Terran would carry out if anything is to happen to Serenity his princess and his ward.

His love for Serenity was beyond measure and he would gladly sacrifice his life to protect Sere. Every guardian, general and outer senshi knew this and respected him for it. Everyone understood what Terran was feeling for there was the same connection, respect and love that bound the guardian to the individual senshi. The guardians were the senshi's advisors and friends.

"_Understood. When would you like the meeting to commence?"_Fay asked.

"_As soon as you inform/gather all of the guardians for scouts and generals."_Terran answered.

"_You want generals guardians as well?"_Fay asked surprised.

"_Yes Fay all of them, except Terr, he should be with Malachite and Serenity, if not remind me to skin him."_Terran answered somewhat frustrated.

"_It will take some time. A day no more. You will have your gathering Terran."_Fay said.

"_I am patient, I can wait."_Terran answered.

Fay had a lot of work to do, guardians to call together for when Terran calls a meeting. You cannot reject a call. Trying to find all of the guardians was not an easy task. They were spread around the world. Terran never called a meeting of minds though their shared link. It was easily understood that if Terran is the one that called a meeting you and you come in person. Fay knew that she needed to find Terre first and make sure that he was with his charge and Serenity.

"_Terr__e__, where are you?"_ Fay called lightly through the shared link.

"_Woof. You_ _know as well as I_ _where I am. I am on my way to Tokyo to be with Serenity and Malachite. If you want you can tell Terran I know my duties well. He is not the only one who cares about Serenity I do as well. She gave us purpose the moment we became the guardians to His Royal Assness and his guard."_Terre, a wolf as black as night answered Fay.

"_So you know of His betrayal."_Fay stated with humor in her voice.

"_Hm, who doesn't in the pack. The latest act I saw with my own eyes. Malachite was right for sending me there. I was on my way back when Malachite told me to stay put. They know nothing of her and he even less. Her abilities surpass anything imaginable. She needs guidance, she needs her friends, but they turn on her. How disgusting."_Terre said with evident disgust in his voice.

"_When are you going to let him know that you are in Tokyo already?_" asked Fay.

"_As soon as our conversation ends my sweet."_Terre said smugly.

"_Bye Terr__e__. Good luck talking to your brother."_and Fay cut of abruptly while on the other side you could hear growling.

Back to work, Fay thought, one down and six more to go or is it ten. Finding the outer scouts guardians was easy the mental link was stronger. The guards guardians well that was tricky but manageable.

"_Terran, do you want to meet with the inner guardians?"_asked Fay

"_No, they can wait. At the moment their allegiance lies with their charges."_Answered Terran and started thinking if the inners even knew that they had their individual guardians. Luna will most likely figure it out and soon. Oh shit, Serenity needs to know.

"_Serenity!"_Serena was shocked to hear Terran's voice with such urgerncy.

"_Terran, what's wrong?"_Serena asked

"_They will figure it out soon that they have their own guardians and come in search of you. They will want answers. They will go after the author."_ He more felt than heard Serena's surprise and than calm acceptance.

"_I know Terran and I am preparing. Malachite is on his way. I will deal with the situation as it presents itself."_Serena said.

"_As you wish, prin…"_Terran started to answer but was interrupted by Serena.

"_Don't finish that thought Terran, I am your friend not your princess. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Terran I am here"_interrupted Terre_. "Malachite will be here within two days."_The black wolf continued.

"_Good. Would it be too much to request that you transform into a pup and be by Serenity's side as much as you can?"_asked Terran. _"I've called for a meeting with the other guardians and I don't want to leave her alone."_continues Terran.

"_I will prot_ect _her brother. You can depend on me. Her protection is my life's duty."_

"_Remember it well Terr__e__ and don't forget about your charge. Malachite will need you. After all he was close with Endymonion."_

"_I will do my duty."_was the last thought that went through the link.

Turning into a pup wasn't what Terre wanted but he knew that it had to be done in order to protect Serenity. However, something nagged at him. How to appear at her door and not raise suspicion from her family? Would a basket with a note and a pup inside be ok. Yah, it should work. Serenity would see through it but she would understand.

The next morning Terre was found by Sammy. Reading a note Sammy shouted.

"Sere, there is a gift here for you from someone called S. Moon. It's a black puppy named Terre. Are you sure you will be able to take care of it." Sammy asked jokingly. "You can not even take care of yourself." Finished Sammy. By this time Serena was already downstairs and pushing Sammy away from the pup.

"_Do not pay any attention to him."_Serena voiced out mentally.

"Can I see that note." Serena asked without taking her eyes of the pup.

"Sure. Here. Bye. Don't be late for school. Mrs. H. sure will blow a casket if you are." were Sammy's last remarks before he left the house to go to school.

Dear Serena,

I know you already have a pup. I thought you should have the other.

They should not be separated. I know you will take good care of them.

As you already found out they do not like leashes. His name is TERRE.

Best Regards,

S. Moon.

While reading the note Serena mentally linked with Terre and started her conversation with him.

"_So you though this would be a fun way to introduce yourself to the famil_y." She asked.

"_Why no! How would you explain another pup to the family?" a_sked Terr.

"_I'll grant you that"_Serena conceded. _"Walk me to school and we'll talk. You can fill in on everything that is going on. I know what you are thinking. Not today, unless there is something that you are not telling me"_finished Serena.

"_It's not what I am not telling you. It is that I am worried about your run ins with Darien. You just broke things off with the scouts or should I say they broke things off with you. Maybe a big wolf would be better suited for the situation that a small pup. What do you think princess?"_

"_You are right. Go ahead, but tone it down. You know as well as I that we are in a modern day Tokyo and people will be afraid of your true form. You can also stay as you are. You should know already that your transformation/disguise don't work on Darien or the scouts."_Serena requested

"_Oh yes it does. It works like a charm."_said Terre.

"_Explain yourself Terr__e__."_ Serena said calmly.

"_Your Highness you know quite well that our pack mostly myself and my brother are very attuned to Terra herself. As well as feelings and emotions of others. Lord Malachite is partial to it. He sent me here to watch over you but not to interfere in any way. While doing my duty I have seen how you have been treated. I was in this form and close in sight to different scouts and Endy at different times. I have received no reaction from them or fear. They have seen only a harmless pup not an indigent wolf of the moon. When we met without any recognition Mercury and Venus petted me. Not even Artemis or Luna recognized me. They don't remember, do they?"_finished Terre somewhat surprised.

As always Serena walked to school not really paying attention to the road. Today she was more engrossed in the conversation with Terre.

"_No they do not. But they will soon. Terran revealed himself. So Luna will put two and two together and then there will be visits from scout and mor…"_Serena was unable to finish the thought.

"_Serenity watch out. You are going to hit…"_but the warning from Terre came second too late as Serena collided with non other as Darien Shield. To the guardian he was known as Prince Endymonion, His Royal Highness of Earth.

"You. Is this on purpose you are doing. Bumping into me here, going to school early. Are you going to fail another test, or have you already failed it and I don't know about it. Nah, Amy would have told me." Taunted Darien.

"and who is your little friend, a mutt with no pedigree" continued Darien intending to hit the dog knowing that it would hurt Serena.

However, he stopped when the pup started to growl not with the whining voice of a small pup as he expected but with the voice of a full grown dog/wolf. Not only that but with anger that Terre was filled from hearing that taunting his transformation began to flicker from that of a pup to his true form of an Earth/Lunar Wolf.

"_Terr__e__ calm down. It's only taunting. He can't hurt me anymore."_Serena started to talk to Terre to calm him down to make sure that no one saw what was happening.

"_Calm down Terr__e__. No anger just protection. That is what Serenity needs."_came the calming and commanding voice of Malachite through the link.

That calmed Terre down and once again Darien saw a black puppy standing beside Serena.

"I am sorry, but I need to go. School will start soon and I do not want to be late" with those words Serena went around Darien and once again started walking to school.

On the other hand Terre stayed behind. Looked into Darien's eye growled and walked away trying to catch up with Serena. When Darien's eyes met with the wolf he thought that he heard a male voice say with disgust.


	4. Chapter 3

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 3**

"_Asshole"_

Whether someone said it or not it would be hard to figure out. As the word flew by so did the sound. Darien was left standing there and for a moment there was no sound at all, no birds, no wind just quite. Confusion took over Darien for a moment and he could not figure out what was going on with him. He was the Prince of Earth. He should be attuned to it. However, for that shot period of time Earth stood still as if she was ignoring him.

While catching up with Serena Terre saw that she was talking on the phone most likely with the office and once again wasn't paying attention where she was going. He took upon himself to make sure that she would get to school on time and without any additional incident.

"Yes Amara that is right. The restaurant will be on the top floor. Two lower floors are our living quarters. Amara, would you rather have a house on the outskirts of Tokyo?" Serena was saying.

"No, no, everything is fine." Amara answered

"What is bothering you Amara? Spill it out. I don't have a lot of time. I am on my way to school and you know how I am suppose to appear." Serena said

"Two floor for living quarters. Why?" Amara finally said.

"Is that all? Is Nephrite happy?"

"Yes and yes."

"One floor for the quarters for generals and their guardians and the other is for you the other outers for me and our guardians. I want comfort, I want it to be a place of haven. There is also a private elevator that will open with our keys only and go to our floors. Whomever else wants us when we aren't working or else will have to buzz in. I hope that it won't be to hard for Nephrite to cook for everyone or should we hire a cook. Nah." Serena finished her conversation with Amara and hung up the phone.

"_You are at the gates. Time to act your part princess or should I say klutz."_Informed Terre.

"_Thanks."_Serena answered and walked through the gate klutzing out on the way through. Before she was able to straiten out she heard the warning growl from Terre. Looking up she saw Lita and Amy walking towards her.

"_Oh. Oh. Looks like there are problems. They are most likely figured out about their guardians. They are coming to ask questions. Should I tell them? Nah"_Serena send mentally to Terre.

"_You are right not to tell them. They want your help let them growl?"_replied Terre and heard a light laughter on Serena's side of the link.

"Serena we need to talk" started Lita

"It is very important, we need to…" continued Amy but was cut of by Serena

"Find me some other time. I got to go to class" said Serena moving around both girls, before she could finish moving around Lita grabbed her hand while saying.

"How dare you ignore…

showing his own dislike of the scouts which drew their attention to the little black pup at Serena's side.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Amy the dog without thinking going down on her hunches she tried to pet it. However Terre had other thoughts in mind.

Feeling his thoughts and discomfort at being around the scouts she said.

"_Not here. Not now."_

Taking out her hand from Lita's grip she went into school and to the class where she was first to arrive. Terre was left outside and instead of letting Amy pet him he looked strait into her eyes and said.

"_Bell"_ at least that was what Amy heard and asked.

"Did you say something Lita"

"Nothing" and the moment was broken as the warning bell rang. By the time they looked down Terre was already gone looking for the cozy place to settle to wait for the classes to let go. As he told his brother he will do his duty and be by Serenity's side twenty four seven if the need arises that is.

In the classroom everyone was surprised to see Serena on time and handing in her work. Mrs. H was ready to faint when she handed out the surprise quiz and Serena was the first one to hand it in with all the questions answered correctly, even the bonus one. Mrs. H checked and double checked to make sure that she was not dreaming and that the paper did belong to the one Serena Tsukino. The only sentence that she was able to say was.

"Serena Tsukino please go to the office." Serena stood up calmly and was about to turn when Mrs. H continued.

"Please take your staff with you." Turning around Serena picked up her bag and was on her way out when she heard some snickering, however before she could do anything Mrs. H said:

"Class please be quite. Continue with your work. I will be back in minute." And she left her classroom right behind Serena.

"Serena please wait up. Lets turn up here and go into the library." Mrs. H said.

"I would like to ask you couple of questions and see where it leads." Mr. H. continued.

"Ok," Serena said already knowing where it would lead. She already knew that she no longer could go back to being klutzy, crybaby. She was after all Serenity Moon owner of Millennium Inc. a multi billion corporation.

Walking into the library Mrs. H. chose a desk and started quizzing Serena on different subjects as well as the information that was taught in different grade. As the answers became more and more detailed Mrs. H became more and more confused.

"I give up." Mrs. H. said. "How do you know all of this. Your answers match that of advance classes and of OAC. How do you know so much and fail all of the tests that I give you." Finished Mrs. H.

"Mrs. H if I were to tell you the whole truth I would humbly request that you keep it to yourself and not spread it around. It has to be kept a secret, at least for now. First I have to inform my parents and then the school. Can you do that for me?" Serena asked knowing that she could trust Mrs. H with this part of the information.

"Yes you can trust me. You are saying that your parents don't know about this." Mrs. H clarified.

"That's right. Now back to business. Mrs. H I have already graduated both from school and from university. I have diplomas in Writing and in Business. As to why I don't do your homework and fail your tests. I am bored." Serena said.

"Serena you are sixteen. How did you do it? The school system would have been notified? Why doesn't the system show it?" Mrs. H asked.

"Serena Tsukino is in your grade and is in your class. That is what the system shows and that is the truth. However, Serenity Moon which is my legal name. I did change my name legally. Serenity is the one that your system will show that has finished school and has those two diplomas." Serena finished.

"Serena wait, this is just too much. Are we talking the same Serenity Moon the author of the children's book Silver Millennium." Mrs. H was saying while Serena was nodding affirmative.

"Serena the book was written six years ago. You were ten." Mrs. H continued while Serena was nodding.

"Serena one last question, does Serenity Moon owns Millennium Inc?" asked Mrs. H

"Yes" answered Serena while looking at Mrs. H and knowing that all of that information was a lot to take in for anyone. Knowing it well it maybe easy but believing it well it was another story. Whether Mrs. H believes it well that is a million dollar question and only that person can answer it.

"Will you keep this a secret? Can you help me keep this under wraps? I can't answer the same questions over and over again." Serena asked once again.

"Yes I will." Said Mrs. H.

All throughout the day both the teachers as well as students were surprised with the new smart Serena. Thanks to Mrs. H everything went smoothly and there was little that Serena had to explain at least to the teachers. Students were the other story. Serena was bombarded with questions but she could not answer any truthfully otherwise she would reveal too much, because of this throughout the day Serena was taunted and called a liar and a cheater. By the end of the school day Serena was ready to give up but support both from Mrs. H and from her guardian brothers gave her the strength to go on.

Walking out the school doors Serena headed to the gates and once again was met up wit other scouts. All of them were standing together and about none other as Serena.

"Turning a new leaf?" asked Ray sarcastically

"Or are you just a cheater?" sneered Lita

"We need to talk to her" said Mina

"We need to find out about other guardians. Do they even exist?" rationalized Amy.

"Hey klutz. We need to talk to you." Said Ray sternly

"We need to know about the guardians." Said Mina

Serena stopped faced her former scouts and said.

"I heard what you asked the first time. If you need answers you will not find it here. Terran isn't here to answer them either. Look somewhere else. Oh, the only cheater here is you."

Turning around Serena spoke once again.

"Terre are you coming or are you going to sit there all day?"

"_On my way princess."_Replied Terre and a black pup bounded up to Serena's side.

Princess was an echo of the phrase that passed through Ray mentally. Confused Ray started to look around as if it was said aloud.

"Ray who are you looking for?" asked Mina.

"Didn't you hear that?" asked Ray.

"Hear what Ray?" asked Amy.

"Nothing, never mind. Lets go to the arcade hopefully Darien is there already." And all the girls moved forward to go to the arcade.

A little further ahead Serena and Terre walked in the same direction that the girls did. She wanted to relax so she decided to go to the arcade as well.

"_Terr__e__, would you mind if we stopped at_ _the arcade_ _for a milkshake?"_ Serena asked Terre.

"_Can I come with you and have a bowl of milk?"_replied Terre.

"_A gentleman like you wants milk. Ok, I'll ask Andrew."_

"_That's my girl."_Terre said happily

Walking in to the arcade Serena saw that it was half empty but was slowly filling in with students that were just let go from school.

"Look whose cat drugged in?" one kid said

"Isn't that Serena? The one who turned smart overnight?" said the other.

Serena walked through the arcade to the front hearing all the whispers about her "brains" but didn't pay much attention.

"Hey Andrew," Serena said "would you mind if my new present, a puppy comes inside?" continued Serena.

"Hi Serena. If he is as nicely behaved as the white one than no, I don't mind. He can come in. It is a he? Yah." Asked Andrew.

"Yah. His name is Terre. Would you mind making me a vanilla milkshake and can he have a bowl of milk?" Serena requested.

"Sure Serena coming right up." Said Andrew

"_Terr__e__, you can come in. Order of milk has been put in."_Serena said mentally.

Put in was the second phrase that Ray heard mentally and without thinking she stopped dead in her tracks and asked.

"Who said that?"

"Who said what Ray?" asked the girls.

"It's as if I am hearing things, bits of conversation." Ray said confused.

"Explain?" asked Amy.

"Its hard to explain. First time I heard it, it said princess that was when we were by the school. Second was put in I just heard it right now. Both are part of some sort of phrase. Could the guardians be close by? Could they be communicating/speaking to one another?" said Ray

"I do not know Ray. It could be. But why do you hear only fragments of it?" asked Mina.

"What are you talking about?" another voice asked

"Oh hi Darien. We thought you were inside." Said Lita.

"Nope. Just came in. So what are you talking about? Asked Darien again.

"Nothing much. Ray here is hearing voices." Mina said

"You to?" asked Darien surprised

"What do you mean me to? What did you hear?" asked Ray.

"One word Looser and then everything went quite as if Terra herself was rejecting me." Answered Darien.

"I thought I heard someone say Bell this morning. Do you remember it Lita I was trying to pet that black puppy." Amy sai


	5. Chapter 4

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 4**

While this conversation was taking place outside the door of the arcade inside Serena was looking for a free booth to sit in. Every booth was taken, there were no free ones left. Then she heard.

"Hey Serena, still coming over here after so long. Looking for a booth. Come sit with me we'll catch up." Serena looked up to see her good friend Alex calling her.

"Sure Alex. I will be glad to but I have a friend with me" and with those words Serena looked down to her feet. Alex followed her line of vision and saw a black puppy sitting by Serena's feet.

"I think I can handle him. Can we be friends boy? What's your name?" asked Alex.

"His name is Terre." Serena answered. "How long have you been back?" Serena asked

"Hm, not very long, about three weeks?"

"Andrew I am here" Serena called out to catch Andrew's attention so that he would know where to bring the milk and her shake.

"And when were you thinking of getting in touch with me you big goof?" asked Serena.

"Soon I hope. It's just so busy. I am just trying to organize everything for my parents. One, we are moving here permanently. Secondly, I am trying to open up a branch in my business here. I am also thinking of getting in contact with Millennium Inc. I think it will be good for my business to work with them." Alex started to put everything on the table for Serena.

By this time Andrew brought the orders up both for Terre and Serena as well as what Alex had ordered. As Andrew was leaving going back to the counter Darien with the girls came in and right away started jealously walking towards Alex and Serena's table. Before Darien was able to open his mouth to say a word. A growl was heard from under the table. Without a second glance Serena turned to Darien and said.

"I don't want to hear it. I see it already jealousy in your eyes. We are done. Get over it. I am done with you and your Godliness." Serena said calmly and turned back to her companion.

"How dare you speak to…" Darien began but was cut of by the growl and Serena's words.

"I dare because it's the truth. Get over yourself Darien. Go to the park. You can release your stress there." As Serena finished from somewhere came a beeping sound. At that time all the girls and Darien looked to Amy.

"Sorry guys it's just my beeper." That was the subtle way for Amy to say that she needed to leave and check on her mini-computer.

At the same time Serena excused herself before Alex to go to the washroom. Terre obediently followed her. Instead of going to the washroom Serena turned and went through the back door.

"_There is an attack at the park."_ Terre stated calmly "_Get on my back it'll be faster."_Terre said as he transformed back into a wolf. His motions were quick and fluid._"I know what you are thinking without a broach I can't transform. You don't need it, just believe it. You still have the crystal. That is all that you need."_Finished Terre with another thought Terre once again transformed but this time he wore a battle suite.

Sitting on Terre's back Serena thought what Terre told her about her transformation seeing that it was possible she tried it herself. Within seconds she felt a tingle go through her. Looking down she saw that she was wearing her princess dress.

"_Wow,"_ Serena said while riding on Terre's back, heading to the site of the battle. _"But, I don't think I'll be able to fight in this."_Serena continued.

"_Then change it."_ Terre said plainly.

"_How?"_

"_Think it and the crystal will listen."_Terre stated.

Thinking it Serena started to change her princess dress into a scout uniform but than changed her mind.

"_I am no longer a part of the inner scouts. For now Terre is my companion so I might as well wear a uniform of a general."_Serena thought and continued on with the changes.

Her princess dress started to change into a silvery suit, jacket and pants with silvery boots and to complete her ensemble she wore a silvery hooded cape and a silvery mask for the upper part of her face. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid that was hidden under her cape. At her side hung intricately done sword.

"_What is it?"_Serenity asked Terre looking down at the sword.

"_It's your new weapon of choice use it well and remember I will always be by your side."_Finished Terre.

Arriving at the park Serena dismounted Terre and attacked the monster without any warning to it. No fancy speeches nothing at all. Using her sword she attacked it in close proximity. She also saw that there were too many victims and they were too close to the battle. She needed to move them.

"_Terre,"_Serena spoke up "_Move the victims and if possible heal the minor wounds, otherwise I will do it myself when I have dealt with this monstrosity."_While still fighting with the monster finished Serena.

"_Your will shall be done."_Said Terre. "_Princess use the crystal and the sword together."_While doing his princesses bidding finished Terre. To himself he continued saying. _"We will need to go to the Training Grounds. She needs to learn how to handle that sword and hopefully Malachite will teach her some new tricks."_

Moving the victims wasn't an easy task but with the short distance transport system built in into his suite by Zoisite capable hands he was able to move them away from the raging battle and to the safe distance where he was able to do the second part of Serena's bidding. Heal minor wounds. Among the victims Terre was surprise to find Sammy lying unconscious and with some major wound. Without a second thought Terre started to heal the boy knowing that Serena would not forgive herself if something were to happen to him, however Terre did not take into account his own stupidity so when he heard his name been called by both Serena and Malachite he was a bit shocked.

"_TERRE"_exclaimed both Serena and Malachite in surprise when they felt what their friend and protector was trying to do.

"_Mal, I can't_ _let him leave this realm. It will destroy her."_ Whined Terre.

"_Take the boy to the grounds before she sees him. Her connection to him is meager. If it were her twin she would be dying herself_. _Sol will meet you open the portal and help you any way he can. Now go."_Said Malachite.

"_Bring her to the grounds. She needs to learn how to handle all this new held power that she posses."_Were the last words that Terre said before taking Sammy and teleporting from the place.

"_Serenity, Terre needs to attend to something. I am on my way."_Sent Malachite mentally

"_Malachite, I am done. Ambulance is on its way. I am going back to the arcade. I see them."_Was Serena's reply.

Jumping into the tree Serena saw the arrival of the Tuxedo Mask and the senshi and somewhat surprised look on their faces. There was no monster to fight. The only thing to show that there was a battle here were scorch marks on the pavement and burned grass. The hurt people were within a safe distance.

This would be a talk for some time to come. Single handedly a silver clad worried who arrived on wolfs back destroyed the monster. There was nothing for the famous senshi to do except walk away. Questions would run ramped. Who is he? Where did he come from? Is he going to stay? How old is he? Can we get a date with him an interview? These questions were not the only thing that was going ramped there were pictures of him arriving on the scene and a recording of the battle as well as wolfs actions. Some people went as far as to believe that the worrier and the wolf were communicating with each other. What name should they give to this unexpected development, these new heroes?

Back in the arcade Serena went through the back door and sneaked in to the bathroom. Taking a minute she walked out and back to the table. Sitting down she said:

"Sorry abut that. It took a bit longer than I thought."

"That's OK. By the way where is Terre? He followed you" clarified Alex.

"Alex, he is a free spirit. He comes and goes as he pleases." Serena replied, but she did ask herself _"Where/why did Terre disappear?"_

"Anyway, let's back up a bit. You were saying something about Millennium Inc.?" Serena continued.

"As I said before I believe that it will be good for me to work with them."

"By them you mean Millennium Inc.? Well have you tried to contact them yet?"

"Yes and no I have not yet called them. I will be doing it this week. Lets see today is Monday yeah I should call them no later than Thursday. I think I can fit it into my schedule." Alex thought aloud.

"By the way Alex what is your company's name and what do you do?"

"White Moon, New technology. Where did this interest come from Serena?"

"Oh no reason. Lets see Zackary Blake and JJ should be able to help you?" Serena said aloud without thinking.

"Well I know who Zackary Blake is. By the way how do you know him and who is JJ?" Alex asked with interest. "Is he your boyfriend?" continued Alex in a teasing voice.

At that time Darien and the girls came in and heard Alex's last remark. Darien being still frustrated attacked Serena with malice which did catch her by surprise.

"So you already have someone or have you been cheating from the start. You cheating whore."

Even though the remark caught Serena by surprise she did not show it to Darien. She stood up and smacked Darien right in the face. Turning back to Alex she said.

"I am sorry for this assholes behavior, by the way if you really want to work with Millennium Inc. do get in touch with Zackary and JJ. I'll tell you one thing without Sere's OK you will get nowhere." With those words Serena walked out of the arcade without hearing Alex's last remark but which caught the attention of both the girls and an angry man standing in front of him.

"How do you know all of this? How do you know about Serenity?"

"What do you know about Serenity?" both the girls and Darien asked at the same time.

Without answering the questions Alex stood up from his table, walked around Darien and the girls and said

"That is none of you business. If you need to know figure it out for yourselves. You look like a smart bunch."

"Can't say that about you buddy. Why don't you learn how to treat women." Finished Alex and stepped aside feeling a displacement of air as Darien tried to attack him. With that Alex left the arcade deep in thought.

"Who was he?" the girls asked no one in particular.

"That was Alex Moon the owner of the multi billion dollar corporation, White Moon." Answered Andrew quietly.

"What's he doing with Serena the klutz?" asked Ray.

"They are childhood friends. If I remember correctly he should be sixteen right now."

"What?" everyone exclaimed looking at Andrew with shock and confusion.

"What did I say?" Andrew said looking at the group with his own confusion written on his face.

"Sixteen!" repeated Mina

"He must have inherited." Ray stated.

Looking at Mina Andrew said:

"Yes, Alex is sixteen. No Ray he didn't inherited it, he build it from the grounds up. I believe the starter capital he got for a present for his eleventh birthday."

"He was eleven when he started to build his business. How could he do it? He was too young to do it?"

"He may be young, but he is a genius. There is one thing that you don't know about him. He already has a business degree." Andrew continued calmly.

"From university?"

"From where else. Yes yes from university." Andrew finished and turned around he started to clean up the counter.

Taking a seat in their regular booth the girls and Darien started to think. How can a genius be friends with the klutz, crybaby Serena? It's impossible or is it? How come they didn't know about it? How come they didn't hear about it?

"Are you going to order something?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew can you tell us more about Alex Moon?" asked Amy.

"There is nothing more to say. He is a strait forward man. He has very strong believes. What you see is what you get. Why are you so interested in him all of a sudden? Is it because he is Serena's friend?" seeing their faces "You are disgusting. You'll do anything to hurt her." finished Andrew.

He turned around and walked away from them all from Darien his friend. Andrew was disgusted that he did not see this sooner and wondered how he could have missed so much. How well did he really know his friend? When did he loose sight of all of this? When did he loose his friend?

Serena ran to the park and sat down at the bench and for some reason instead of going home and preparing for tomorrow Alex was also walking in the direction of the parks bench where Serena sat. Serena was a strong person and she knew it, but enough was enough she could not take this abuse any longer. While crying her eyes out she thought. What and how long would it take for it to stop? When will she find peace? Seeing that the girl was sitting at the bench and she was crying Alex thought that he should leave, but decided to come closer and help her in some way. Coming closer Alex recognized that this girl was Serena and knowing Serena he knew that this was very difficult for her.

"What's wrong little flower? Who hurt you so much that you are crying your eyes out here?" Alex asked not realizing that he was using some of the phrases from Silver Millennium the Era that was ruled by none other as his mother, Queen Serenity.

Serena looked up and was surprised to see Alex standing near the bench.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I don't know little flower. I should have gone home after leaving arcade. For some reason my feet took me here." Answered Alex.

"You always know when I am in trouble, when counseling I need. I've had enough bashing from my friends I want the freedom, respect. I deserve it. I feel like an animal in the cage. I need to spring my wings. I need to tell the truth. My parents need to know everything." Serena spoke her heart out to the only person that always listed.

Standing up Serena said:

"Thank you Alex for listening. You are the best friend anyone would want to have. Remember what I told you in the arcade. Get in touch with Zackary and JJ they will help you."

Turning around Serena left the park and headed home to tell her family about her secret life. Once again Alex was left speechless for how Serena did know so much about Zackary Blake who meddled in the world of tech, and who is JJ? Alex was also interested in knowing how Serena knew about Serenity. What other secrets did she hide? Alex was a patient man. He would wait for Serena to tell him everything in her own time.

At the Training Grounds Sol waited for Terr to arrive with the injured boy. Here Terre could talk freely to anyone. He liked to use his voice rather that to voice things mentally. Looking at the boy Sol asked.

"Who is this boy that you would lay your life for him?"

"His name is Sammy Tsukino." Seeing the surprised look on Sol's face Terre continued. "Yes that Tsukino. Your niece's little brother and you know as well as I that she would have given her life if it meant that he would live. Please, we need to save him, for her sake, please." Begged Terre

"I know my niece's heart. I will do my best to save this little one's life." Promised Sol.

"There is more that we need to talk about. There is more that you need to know. It can wait after we have looked to his health."

"OK. Shall we start?"

"Yes, lets." Answered Terre and so the wolf and the man started to treat the boys wounds.

Sometimes it became a battle of wills just to keep the boy alive. Sammy developed a fever, from time to time it spiked and he became delirious. In that delirious state he started to talk. From those conversations he knew things that he should not, seen things that he should not have. That information baffled both Terre and Sol. How did the boy know so much about Serena?

The training grounds were tricky. The time went much faster here than in the real world. One hour spent in the real world meant six in Training Grounds. The Training Grounds had its own laws to be followed. Both Sol and Terre knew that. Sammy needed to live. Everything depended on his health. If he lived so did Serena if not Serena just might loose her sanity. After a time both did what they could and left the boy on the bed to recover while they took seats a bit farther and finally started to converse.

"So, Terre you said that you have something to tell me about."

"I believe I found your nephew…" before Terre could continue Sol interrupted him with the barrage of questions.

"You found Terrance? Does Serenity know? Where is he? What's his name? Can I see him? Can I meet him? What is he like? Does he remember?" Terre listed calmly and when the questions seized he took a breath and started to answer them all.

"I did not find his. Serena introduced us at the arcade. It looked like they are old friends. He is as smart as his sister if what he is in really counts. He is the owner of his own company. Its name is White Moon. His name is Alex, his last name I do not know. I apologize but I did some meddling by that I mean I probed his mind without permission. From that I gathered that he is in the similar business as Zackary. He also wants to get in contact with Millennium Inc. Sere will most likely tell him to get in contact with Zackary and JJ. I do not believe they know what they mean to each other. He is moving back to Tokyo permanently. He is opening a branch of his business here as well. If you want to meet him go right ahead. He retained all of his characteristics from Silver Millennium as well as his manners. During my probing I found a barrier created by your sister, Queen Serenity. It is most likely a barrier on his memories from Silver Millennium. There are four locks there. I believe that four specific people need to be together for the memories to be unlocked. Since Sere doesn't remember that he is Terrance, her brother, the same goes for her." Terre finished telling his story regarding his meeting with the other royal. The other royal sat in though, however, Terre needed to continue. There was more that Sol needed to know.

"Sol there is more." Terre interrupted Sol's thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe we need to find first Endymonion." Sol looked at him confused. "Ah, I see. So the Queen kept you in the dark. She didn't tell you, did she? Looks like the story falls to me, where should I start? Yes, the beginning." Continued Terre.

"Gia, Queen of Earth gave birth to twin boys. The oldest by couple of minutes was named Endymonion Darien, the other younger prince was named Darien Endymonion. I don't know why the queen chose to name the princes so similarly, but that she did so there is no going back..."

"I didn't know that Gia had twins." Sol spoke up interrupting Terre's story.

"No one knew Sol, except your sister, Gia and her husband. It was a close guarded secret. The eldest Endymonion grew up in the palace with his guard and later with the gift from Serenity, with us. The younger twin grew up as a commoner, you could say an outcast, until that fateful day when Endy was kidnapped and soon after was replaced by Darien by Queen Gia's orders. Queen Serenity tempered with all our memories, but mostly with Terran. He was never seen again until the final battle. Since both your sister and Gia were good friends when your niece was born she was automatically engages to the eldest twin and to boost, they were soul mates. When Darien became prince the engagement continued but the relationship between the pair changed and started to disintegrate. In the end Darien freely chose Baryl." Terre finished his tale.

"Terre, you said you saw Endymonion in the final battle, how?" Sol asked Terre with some confusion both in voice and facial features.

"I don't know how he got there. He was on the Moon. At first I did not recognized him. I was injured and he used his healing, his crystal to save my life. I think the golden crystal released the hold on my memories put there by Serenity. He was trying to protect Princess Serenity. He was wearing armor. She didn't recognize him. He died fighting Beryl." Terre finished.

The doors to the arcade ranged and opened and a man with jet black hair walked in to the arcade. Looking up Andrew said:

"Back for more information, what is it you want this time Darien?" and started to clean the counter once again.

The young man looked at Andrew with confusion and asked:

"I am sorry, Sir, but where you talking to me?"

Andrew started with his tirade without any thought to the question.

"Why are you back? Want more information on Alex Moon or do you want to bash Serena a bit more. That's what you do best after all." At that point Andrew looked up from the counter and for the first time looked at the visitor who stood there frozen in place and looking strait at Andrew with a confused look.


	6. Chapter 5

**NEVER AGAIN**

**C CHAPTER 5**

Andrew's features turned from that of anger to those of mild surprise. Seeing a man frozen in place with his own confusion written on his face Andrew chose to re-evaluate his point of view. Taking a breath Andrew took a closer look at the young man standing in front of him. Yeah, he looked like Darien, but he carried himself a bit differently and his clothing was different. No ugly green jacket this man wore a suite and a black leather jacket on top. He looked to be twenty and he chose that moment to talk.

"I know Alex Moon personally. He is my best friend. I though I would find him here. I wanted to surprise him. I've just arrived in Tokyo today. If you mean Serena Tsukino Alex's childhood friend, then I've heard of her. Alex did describe her in some detail. However, I have never met her." Said young man than started talking again.

"Oh my, where are my manners. My name is Endymonion, Endy for short."

"That's an unusual name." Andrew said.

"Well, my mother loved the legend about the Moon goddess and the Sheppard, so that is where the name comes from. Anyways, I am used to it and I like it. I believe it suits me." Finished Endymonion.

"Andrew and I am the manager of this little establishment. Alex was here earlier. Serena was here as well. They are both gone now. I would recommend that you stay away from Serena, as far away as possible. I think she would claw your eyes out. Oh if you do run in to her please don't be a jack ass. Most of all do not comment her hairstyle."

"Thanks for the warning and if I understand it right it's because of this Darien."

"Yes and I believe there is much more. Anyway let's leave that for another time. I'd rather figure out how I am supposed to differentiate between you and Darien. You and Darien are so similar." Finished Andrew. At that time the bell chimed and the doors to the arcade slid open and Alex came in. Looking up Andrew said.

"Hey Alex, your friend is here." Alex walked to the counted and at the same time Endy turned to face him.

"Hey Endy what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I had the same idea as you. I am opening up a business branch here. By the way can you help me find a place here?" finished Endy smoothly.

"You can crash at my place and we'll look something for you. By the way do you want a house an apartment, any preferences?"

"First look then decide."

"Alex, just out of the curiosity how did you know that Darien wasn't Endy?" asked Andrew.

"Well there were two things actually. First Serena she called him by his name and secondly the girls that were with him, well they are not Endy's type. Serena could be his type if he first doesn't put his foot down his throat."

"Hey, I wouldn't do that." Endy retorted.

"Oh yes you could. Let's hope you won't." snorted Alex.

At the Training Grounds the time passed quicker than anyone though and under the ministration of both wolf and man Sammy was getting better and both knew soon would come a time when he would need to be returned home to his parents.

"Another hour and he will be ready to travel. You will take him home Terre and then please track down Terrance for me. I would like to know where he is. I need to talk to him." Said Sol.

"It will be done. I'll let you know of his whereabouts as soon as I can." Answered Terre.

With those last words both beast and man settled down to wait for the boy to awaken so that he would be able to go home. However, Sammy was already awake and listening and at the same time looking at the man and beast as they conversed with each other. He was surprised to see what was happening but knew better that to exclaime his surprise out loud. So instead he said:

"Where am I? What is this place?" asked Sammy with the air of royalty. Hearing it, both Sol and Terre thought for moment than taking an unexpected decision Sol spoke to Terre mentally.

"_There is more to Sammy than meets the eye. He may be from our time. With your help I would like to do some snooping."_

"_I believe that would be best."_Replied Terre and both started to do the sweep of the boy's mind. What they found there surprised them both Sammy was Jupiter's younger brother.

"_Well that's surprising, but once again there is a problem memories are locked. We were able to see through it but he cannot."_

"_It's a similar lock as Prince Terrance has on his memories. That one was put by Queen Serenity. Who put this lock on?"_

"_Terrace has four locks on his memory. The prince has only two. I will try to unlock it."_ Before Sol could do anything else Sammy spoke up.

"Answer my questions. I need to know the truth."

"I will answer your questions in a minute. Now relax."

Sol delved into the boys mind to try to unlock his memories of the Silver Millennium and the responsibilities that he would need to take up. The first lock opened easily the second was much harder. At the closer examination of the lock Sol saw that it had to be opened by a guardian. So Sol did the second best thing he called for Terre to join him, however, before Terre could join with Sol Malachite stopped them.

"NO! _Sol, release the boy's memories the one that the first lock opened. If Terre is to open the other lock he will be bound to the boy forever and you know what can and may happen."_

Both the man and the wolf stopped and retreated from the boys mind in the process Sol released the memories that he unlocked. Sammy was flooded with the memories of the Silver Millennium of the Moon court and what took place there. In an instance Sammy recognized Sol and the wolf.

"Your Highness it is nice to see you again and you as well Terre. I see that we are at the Grounds why that is? Where is Malachite?" This time it was Terre who answered the prince's questions.

"Your Highness there was a battle. You were gravely injured. I brought you here to heal. It would not be good if Silver Moon saw you in your condition. Malachite is busy elsewhere." Terre explained, but seeing the questioning expression on the princes face he continued.

"Both Malachite and Terran requested that I be with Serenity." And he said no more to the boy.

"I don't get hurt easily…" started to retort Sammy but was cut of by Sol.

"Jason, Your Highness I was able to open only part of your memories. It looks like your mother and Queen Serenity locked them. One lock is down, the other one still stands. Your heritage kept you alive, but you were dieing. Remember you got your memories, but only partial and only minutes ago. We still need to find your guardian to do the second lock."

Jason looked at the wolf expectantly. Seeing the boy's expression and knowing what he was thinking Sol continued:

"No, Jason Terre cannot do it. If he did you know what the consequences are." With that said Jason looked at Sol with surprise written over his face and then came calm acceptance the one that always graces Serenity's face. Without thinking Sol said.

"In this time your habits are similar that of Serenity." And then he spoke to Terre.

"Terre take Sammy home and follow up on Terrance, also get in touch with Terran and inform him of these new developments."

With those words Sol turned around and opened a portal as close to Tsukino residence as possible and said to both man and beast.

"Go. Jason there are many things that have changed. I hope that the guardians will fill you in. Most importantly Jason, know where your loyalties lie. Do not stray from that path; don't make the same mistake your sister did." With those words Sol closed the portal to the grounds and disappeared.

"What's he talking about?" asked Sammy.

"I will tell you later, but now I must go." Replied Terre and went in direction of the arcade while Sammy went home.

Turning back into a pup Terre walked in to the arcade and was surprised to see that Alex was easily talking with the man who looked like Darien.

"Woof, woof." Said Terre. When Endymonion looked where the sound cam from Terre received second surprise. Without thinking Terre mentally said:

"_Endymoion you are here. You are back."_Those words and that voice jolted Endymonion to really look at the dog at his feel and he said at the same time as Alex.

"Terre, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Serena." Finished Alex while Endymonion's last word was "Malachite." And both boys looked at each other with surprise and once again started to speak at the same time.

"You know this dog?" at the same time Terre was trying to communicate with Endymnion but he was being his stubborn self. Finally Terre had enough and barked in the loudest mental voice he could master.

"_LISTEN!"_ and that one word got his attention so Terre continued.

"_Don't talk, just think and I'll hear them; I'll hear your thoughts. Malachite isn't here. He will be here tomorrow. I am here on his orders and Terrans. I am here to protect Serenity. I see you have some of your memories. You also have a lock on others. We'll have to talk to Sol and Malachite about it. Do you know who Alex is?"_

"_Since we are talking mentally and since Alex asked me how I know you then I would have to say no. Who is Serenity?"_ asked Endy curiously. However, instead of answering his question Terre said.

"_When you get your memories back I am sure you will figure it out. Now pay attention to your friend. We'll talk later."_With that said Terre started to look for the link with Sol and Malachite.

"_Sol I found Terrance. He is in the arcade. Endymonion is with him. They look to be good friends. Endymonin recognized me he also has a lock on part of his memories. It feels like it's the Queens work."_

"_I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep them there."_

"_Will do."_

"_Endy, Sol will come to help you. Stay here and make sure Alex is with you."_

"_OK"_came calm acceptance from Endy.

"_Malachite, I found Endymonion, Serenity's soul mate is here in Tokyo he is with Prince Terrance."_Said Terre.

"_The eldest? You know whose Serenity' twin is?"_came quick question.

"_Yes. I'll see you soon. Farewell."_

As Terre finished his conversation with Malachite and started to look for the link with Terran to inform him of the new developments. However, before he established connection the door chimed and slid open and in came Sol.

"Hello Andrew. I hope your parents are well. Tell me where could I find Endymonion and Alex Moon?" Sol asked without any preamble.

All three boys turned in the direction of the voice, while Andrew exclaimed in surprise:

"Uncle, you are back. How was your trip? How long are you staying this time?" instead of answering the question Andrew showed to the two boys sitting at the counter looking a bit confused.

"Uncle." They said in unison surprise as well as the pup that sent in his surprise to Sol mentally.

"Indefinitely. Don't worry about the accommodations. I already bought a house. It should be furnished by tomorrow afternoon. My friend Mal will be living with me for a while. Give my best to my sister. Now back to business. Would I be able to speak with the boys privately, Andrew?" Turning to both man he asked. "Can I?"

"Of course." Both man exclaimed.

After the shock wore of Terre once again started to connect with Terran, however his brother was in the middle of the meeting and was angered by the interruption.

"_Terran, please just listen. I need to find guardians of Prince Jason of Jupiter and Prince Terrance of Moon kingdom. Yes Terran, Serenity's twin has been found. One more thing Sol requests your presents here."_Terre felt some anger and mild confusion come from Terran so he just continued._"If you want to argue the matter please do it with His Royal Highness."_

The final statement brought Terran some calm for he knew that his brother did not like to use title unless it was really necessary.

"_I shall be there as soon as I can. The guardians will be with me."_Answered Terran and with the conversation between brothers was over.


	7. Chapter 6

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 6**

**A**s Endymonion and Alex got up from their seats to go sit at the corner booth Andrew exclaimed.

"Wow, Endy did you always have that purple streak in your hair?"

"What are you…" Endy tried to say but was interrupted by Sol.

"Never mind Andrew." To himself Sol said. "_It has started. He is growing into his heritage. Sere and age will change him even more."_To the boys he said. "Times a wasting. We need to talk, now."

Seriously Andrew said:

"You should listen to him. That's his serious voice. I know from experience."

Serena sat on the couch in the living room waiting for her father and brother to come home. The door opened and Sammy came though. Taking his shoes off, he walked into the living room. Seeing Serena sitting on the couch he said without thinking:

"Your High…" however, he was unable to finish his sentence for Serena instantly stopped him by doing a sweep of his mind and at the same time answering him.

"_Not here and not now, Jason. Mom is in the kitchen. She will hear you. We will talk about it later. I know it's hard to process and separate everything right now, remember here in this house you are Sammy my little brother a nuisance."_Speaking loudly Serena said.

"Hey, Sammy I need to talk to you and mom and dad. Can you do me a favor and just listen.

"OK" answered Sammy to both statements made by Serena.

At that moment Kenji Tsukino walked tiredly through the door. Serena stood up from the couch and walked to the from of the house where her father was at the time.

"Dad I need to talk to all of you."

"What is it Serena? You failed another test? We are being called to school this time?" her father asked sarcastically.

"Daddy I will answer all the questions, but first I would like you and mom to sit down. Sammy you should sit down as well."

Hearing his daughter's solemn voice Kenji Tsukino listened for the first time to his sixteen year old daughter while calling his wife to come from the kitchen to the living room and sit down by his side. When everyone settled down Kenji said, while looking at the papers on the coffee table. It was titles Serenity Moon/Millennium Inc.

"I am listening, by the way whose folder is this?"

"That's mine daddy and that's what I want to talk to you about…" before Serena could continue Kenji fired another questions this time not as her father but as a reporter.

"Who is Serenity Moon? Do you know her? Where is she right now? Does she has anything to do with Millennium Inc?" instead of answering her fathers questions Serena asked one of her.

"Daddy, are you asking me this as my father or as a reporter?"

This cough Kenji by surprise. His daughter was processing everything very fast and she was smart enough to catch him in the act. He knew that he needed to listen as a father not as a reporter. Serena needed a father right now so he answered truthfully.

"Sorry honey, I asked those questions as a reporter. If you don't want to you don't have to answer then. I will listen to you as a father."

"I'll answer all your questions daddy. Shall we start from the beginning? First, I did not fail any tests. Secondly, you will need to go to school. You will have to take me out of school. Third…" however, Serena was unable to finish the sentence because her father blew up at that moment with anger.

"Why, how? Where are you going to transfer with those marks?" Serena once again started to talk.

"Daddy before you blow up again, please just listen. How and why doesn't matter at the moment. As to where am I going to transfer, nowhere. Serenity Moon has already finished her education and I am her. I have legally changed my name and mom helped me there."

Kenji and Sammy looked surprised at his wife and mother but Ikuko sat quietly at his side and moved her head in affirmative to their unspoken question. Having the attention of both males back Serena continued:

"Mom, I want to thank you for everything. You helped me not only with the legal changes. You also helped me with the book. You found the editor; you have been with me through every step. Thank you."

"You are welcome, honey. I'll always be here when you need me." Here Kenji could not hold his patience any longer and spoke up.

"What book? What editor? When did you do that? What are you talking about?"

"The book that I wrote was edited by the man named James Michael. As you already figured out he was the editor of the book. Yes, daddy I wrote the book. I was ten. That would be six years ago. It's a child's book called "Silver Millennium". If you want to read it it's somewhere on the shelf. Let's move, shall we. With the proceeds that I got I put myself through school I also opened a business. Yes, daddy it became a corporation called Millennium Inc. Within a year I will open a branch here. The plans have already been drawn up and are already in motion. By the end of the week I will be moving out. I have bought a house and it is being remade into a temporary home office. I am asking your permission but know this I will leave without it. My company needs me and it is time for me to take up the rains. It has been almost five years. No more, the owner will always be present." And with that Serena finished her story.

"Serena, honey, are you sure about this? Are you sure you are ready to take this step?" asked her mother.

"Yes mom I am. Not only that I need to." Answered Serena.

"I will not allow it. You are too young. You are…" but once again Kenji was interrupted this time by his wife.

"Yes, Kenji we will. Not only that we will support her every step of the way."

"But, but…"

"No buts Kenji. She is our daughter. We will support her. We will do as she requests. She is old and smart enough to build and run a business then she is old enough to live on her own."

Seeing that he would not win this argument he finally understood that his little baby girl was all grown up. At sixteen she has already taken that next step into the world of adults. She knew how everything was run and she needed her freedom to spring her wings even wider. So finally he agreed.

The inner senshi and Darien where in different parts of Tokyo when simultaneously they all heard the same word shouted at them. At least that was what they believed.

"_LISTEN"_it was once again a male voice.

Were they going crazy or was this really happening. Starting to question their sanity was not healthy. They are suppose to protect earth, be in top shape not hear voices. They needed to talk and discuss what was happening.

As Terran received the mental summons from his brother and Sol he needed to get back to Tokyo and see for himself what was so important. The meeting between the guardians went well. All understood what was happening with the inner senshi and Princess Serenity.

The guardians also understood that they would have to make some hard choices. First, are they to go back and be loyal to the inner senshi and be cut off from everyone else. This action would name them traitors. Can they live with the consequences. Second, be on Serenity's side. Were they to make the same decision that Terran made so long ago. They would have very limited contact with the inner senshi. There was also third choice. A punishment of sort, they were allowed to return and guide their individual senshi, talk to them but they were to never link with them mentally and in battle they were not allowed to help. For those guardians who could shift that was the biggest taboo for everyone knew that the battles were fierce and dangerous. The senshi were never to know of this taboo. So there you go, the three choices which will the inner guardians take:

Be a traitor

Be loyal

Have limitations

"The golden phoenix, Fallon, you are called to duty. My brother Terre has informed me that Prince Terrance your ward has been found. I humbly request your presence in Tokyo."

"I will be there Terran you may count on me. Shall I search out His Royal Highness Sol first?"

"Yes, that would be best." Replied Terran to Fallon.

"The black leopard of Jupiter, Mender, your ward, Prince Jason has also been found. I humbly request your presence in Tokyo."

"Guardians of Prince Terrance's guard if you wish to look for your wards please do so. The great battle is coming we need all of them."

"Mender, we leave within an hour. Your twin sister has a hard decision to make, she is after all a guardian of the inner senshi of Jupiter the traitor of Princess Serenity. If Theya wishes she may come with us. However, she cannot have any contact with senshi of Jupiter."

"I will come with you and abide by your rules. Thank you for letting us stay together." answered Theya

"I am not as cold blooded as you think." Replied Terran turning around he walked away knowing that it would be hard for both brother and sister.

At Tsukino residence everyone was preparing for changes. Serena was packing, she was going to start moving everything into her new house that was located on the outskirts of Tokyo. There was one thing that she did not tell her parents. She would only live in that house until it was time to move to the penthouse in downtown Tokyo. After that the house would be theirs. If Sammy chooses to switch schools when her parents move into that house, there is one good school near it.

Serena went to her room and then into her closet and through there to her office upstairs. She called all of the important people and let them know of the changes that were taking place in her life. After that she started to pack up her office. She had boxes ready so it did not take her long to pack up. Coming back down with couple of full boxes she saw that Sammy was sitting on her bed and waiting for her.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the office packing everything up." Replied Serena

"What in your closet?" he asked

"No, silly, but I'll show you later when you help me with the rest of the boxes. OK. Now tell me, what's bothering you?" asked Serena

"How am I supposed to protect you? How am I supposed to fight mon…"

"Shh. Calm dawn, everything has its own time." At that moment Terre came into the room. Looking at him Serena spoke through the link.

"_I see Jason has only part of his memories. How did he get them? Who opened the first lock? The second has to be opened by his guardian, Mender, is that right? Have you contacted him? When will he arrive?"_

"_Yes, Mender has to open the second lock. He will be here by tomorrow evening? Sol, your uncle, Queen Serenities twin brother opened the first lock."_Replied Terre. Seeing some confusion in Serena's face Terre decided to snoop around in her mind, seeing that she also had a lock he decided to tell her everything about her uncle.

"_Princess Serenity in Silver Millennium you had an uncle. He was a guardian of the Sun and your Mother's twin brother. The Lunar twins are bound by death. If one dies so does the other. When the Queen was dying she cut that binding that link for she knew that one day you will need his guidance. You will meet him tomorrow. Jason you will go with us. At that time you will get your memories and will be able to help us in this battle."_Terre made sure not to mention anything about Serena's own twin knowing that it would create more confusion and also knowing that it would be a great surprise/treat for both.

"_Please tell Mal that the house is ready and he can move in when he gets here tomorrow. OK Terre."_ Told Serena Terre. Terre knowing that this was not a request and knowing that there is more to it, he asked.

"_Is there something that I am missing?"_

"_Yes, by the end of the week we will live there as well."_

"_You have told your parents than and they are OK"_

"_Yes. Tomorrow is my last day at school."_Turning to Sammy Serena asked:

"So little brother, are you going to help me pack." With this new information about him and Serena in mind the relationship between brother and sister changes. So with that in mind he said:

"Sure!" So they started to pack Serena's room up and even the office boxes got another hand. So everything was done in record time and then it was time for both of them to hit the sack. Unfortunately there is no rest for those who protect this city and Gia. Sensing that the attack was imminent Serenity and Terre slipped out of the house, transformed and both went to the battle site.

"Terre I need to let the scouts know of the attack."

"Do not worry Silver Moon I'll make sure that they know it."

"Silver Moon, where did that come from?"

"That's you." Said Terra and started his little game with the traitors. That's how he saw them and that's how he would call them. By the time they have arrived at the battle Terre send one word loud and clear. Just so they would awaken and get their sorry buts out of bed.

"_ATTACK"_

That one little word got everyone out of bed and on their feet at the same time Mercury's computer started to beep announcing that there was an attack somewhere in the city.

Not far away, at the international airport Michael Thorton was getting a cab to go to the house and rest. At the moment that he sat down in the back seat he felt that Terre was transforming and to him that meant only one thing. There is going to be an attack. To the driver he said:

"Take me to the nearest park. My baggage, take to this address." And he gave the address and the money to the driver, which was more than enough. Listening to his client, Michael's cab driver did as was instructed. Arriving at the closest park he got out and went in.

Changing into his armor he started to transport to the battle and arrived just in time to be able to protect Silver Moon from being attacked from behind. Four against two that is unfair. By coming in the nick of time he was able to even those odds.

"Terre, where are the senshi?" Malachite asked.

"On their way." Was the only thing that Terre could say. This was a fierce battle, there was no time for chit chat. They needed to vanquish these monsters otherwise there would be casualties.

There were more surprises on the way. Endymonion sleeping peacefully at his friends house was awaken suddenly. Standing up he felt something tagging at him and he knew he should listen to that feeling so he did. In a matter of seconds he was wearing an armor and running across town. This was urgent he knew it and he had to be there. Arriving at the battle he saw that the sides weren't evenly matched, they were outnumbered, three to one. The armored man needed help so he did just that. Endymonion stepped in to take some of the brunt away. As one monster went down the other appeared, finally no more reinforcements and one by one the monsters fell.

Silver Moon was tired loosing her strength, loosing her attention. She felt two men fighting side by side and Terre on her right, at that knowledge she felt calmer and secure and she started to pay more attention to the last monster that she was battling. Suddenly, someone appeared from behind and stabbed Silver Moon in the back. Feeling the pain both Silver Moon and Endymonion stiffened. He slayed the monster with his last move and moved to save the worrier. At the same time both Malachite and Terre finished and turned as one to see what happened. What they saw almost paralyzed them. Standing protectively beside the Princess and his Prince Malachite shouted into the air.

"Sol, protector of the Sun. Silver Moon is injured and needs your help. Come, you know where we are. You are the only one that can open the portal to the Grounds."

The scouts stood in shock unable to pass through the barrier. It was seen that the white haired worrier was the one who created it. They heard every word spoken and knew that this time it was their fault. One of the good guys was injured but who was it.

"I am on my way." And in a flash Sol appeared at the worrier's side, passing through the shield without any difficulty. Taking and covering Silver Moon so no one would see her identity Sol opened a portal to the Training Grounds and said

"Lets go everyone." Looking at Endymonion he continued "That means you as well." He walked through the portal and disappeared. Before going through himself Malachite turned and looked at the senshi and Tux and said.


	8. Chapter 7

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 7**

"If Silver Moon dies, I promise you this. You will pay for your tardiness."

Before he continued in any other way the black armored beast nudged him forward. However, those words and the scouts recognition that the white haired worrier bore close resemblance to the dead general, Malachite was enough to know that he meant business. Looking at each other with shock finally Amy said:

"How did they know of this battle?"

"It does not matter. What matters is that one of theirs got hurt" Lita countered.

"That bastard is blaming us for it." Ray was seizing with anger. This time it was Mina's voice of reason that cut through everything.

"He has every right to. We are the scouts we are suppose to protect this city and we were late." Everyone looked at Mina as if she has grown a second head, however, instead of being angry or even surprised she said.

"Because I am blond, doesn't mean I am dumb." Looking both at Luna and Artemis she continued.

"If my memory serves me right in the Silver Millennium Sailor Moon didn't exist and Venus was the leader of the inner scouts." To the fellow scouts she said: "So what surprises you more that I have brains or that I remember? It doesn't matter, we have a responsibility and we failed." Turning to Ray Mina said

"You requested Sailor Moons resignation because of her tardiness. No one died or got seriously hurt on her watch. Those worriers that just left beat the monsters protected the city, most likely twice in one day and have casualties. Where wore we, sleeping on the job, in bed while they fought? Now we can go back to our soft beds and we can ponder and hope that that individual that worrier, what was it Silver Moon survives, otherwise it looks like we will have another fight on our hands. This one of our own making."

Before anyone could reply to her statement she turned around and went home. For the first time since Sailor Moon has been forced to step down Mina spoke as a true leader and the other two senshi with the exception of Darien and Ray listened and took to heart what she said. All of this was new to them. They needed to think and make their own decisions. In that moment they started to question the decision of the removal of Sailor Moon. Was it a smart choice or was it made in anger? Will she forgive them?

In the Grounds there was another battle taking place that of saving a life, the life of Serena Tsukino/Serenity Moon. Walking into the Grounds Sol instantly knew that there was not much time. His niece's transformation failed and once again she reverted to her old self. Seeing what was happening Terre exclaimed:

"Impossible" hearing the exclamation of his guardian Malachite looked to Serena and froze in surprise.

The only one that was calm was Endymonion. Going to the couch where Sol had put wounded worrier. Seeing that it was a girl with a very intriguing hairstyle he went straight to work. His movements were mechanical. He knew what had to be done later on he would wonder where did that knowledge come from. Cleaning and dressing the wound was his first priority. This he has done many times in battle during the Silver Millennium. Battle, Silver Millennium, wow, boy where did that come from thought Endymonion as he worked. It doesn't matter she needs to live that was also in his train of thought. By his side he heard Sol saying to him

"Save her, Endymonion. You are the only one who can. There is a lot that depends on her survival." She was bleeding profusely and he did not really know what else he could do.

"Endymonion you healed me in the last battle. You also released both of my memories and that of my charge about you. Use the golden crystal, you are its carrier and it will listen to you. You know how. You have already done it. Call it forth; request it to do your bidding. Think and it should respond." Were Terre's words to the Earth Prince.

With that advice from the guardian Endymonion concentrated and with the burst of golden light the Golden crystal appeared in Endymonion's outstretched hands. Silently requesting the crystal to heal the young woman on the couch he put the crystal closest to the wound. Crystal to crystal, with that close proximity to each other started to communicate and in the same time heal. In that process Endymonion was unable, unskilled to hold on that much power in check and fainted. Both crystals hung suspended in the air not allowing any other to come near them. Knowing that they could not do anything at the moment the others sat down to watch the show.

The crystals were communicating with each other and more. In their unconscious states both Serenity and Endymonion did the same but in their dreams. Unrepentantly Serena awoke. Looking around and seeing her surroundings she knew that she was no longer inn Kansas as the saying goes. She was dressed in her royal attire so that would mean she may be dreaming but of what and why in this state. Looking around she was startled to see someone else with her. A young man who resembled Darien. So she quietly asked:

"_Who are you? What are you doing here? This is one's dream state."_

"_My name is Endymonion as to what I am doing here I don't know. The only thing that I do know is what I was doing before I passed out. Most likely I lost the handle on the crystal?"_

"_What crystal? What were you doing with it?"_

"_My crystal. Your body is injured, you are dyeing. I was trying to save you. I hope I succeeded before this little incident."_

Looking inside of herself, Serenity started to laugh. Through it she said:

"_No wonder we are here. They are communicating. You did a great job. I am healing, it'll take a bit more time. The others are watching a show. They are going to get it from me. That is for sure. Hey, who is that man with them?"_

"_Who is communicating?"_

"_The crystals are."_

"_How and why?"_

"_I do not know. I can tell you what I see through the link that's it. So what would you like to do while they are putting on a show for the others? I believe it will take a while. Would you like to sit and talk or exercise? We do need to be in a top shape for the battle."_

"_How about we do both talk and train."_

"_Sure, shall we change?_

"_And how are we supposed to do that we don't have any clothes here?"_

"_Just think the crystals will supply."_At that time the crystals flared and for just a second the other people in the grounds saw into the dream land where Serenity and Endymonion where talking to each other. However, at the same time the crystals chose to finish their own play with each other and became dormant. They returned to their owners. Serenity humped and said:

"_Well that's it. Hopefully I'll see you here some other time."_And she disappeared leaving Endy to be on his own. Seeing that the show was over Sol stood up and walked to Serenity. Looking at her he saw that she was healed and more. Her hair was finally changing. He saw changes not only in her but also in Endymonion. He had more purple streaks in his hair as well. He is turning into the elder Endymonion that he is though Sol to himself. To the others he said:

"Terre she is healed. Endy did a great job. You need to take her home. Don't worry about him, I'll take him home. Michael you also need your rest. I'll see you all tomorrow. Tomorrow Michael, you'll see your best friend tomorrow." With that Sol picked up Endymonion from his position and walked through the portal and into the dead of the night.

On their way back to Tokyo to meet with Sol and their wards the four guardians felt the overwhelming power. Two lights dancing with each other. However, mostly this change was felt by Terran not only that but also the golden light of the Golden crystal unseeingly penetrated Terran and broke the barrier that was put there by Queen Serenity such a long time ago. Feeling turmoil within himself he said:

"Go ahead. I need to check something out. I will meet you in Tokyo." Without hearing a reply he bounded of in search of his brother. Terran knew that his brother was aware of what was happening and he needed answers quick.

Terran was filled with questions. How can a Queen a mother do this to her own child? How can Gia have hidden this from the world from the universe? Why didn't he see the changes himself? The wind was his only companion and answers to those questions he did not have. So Terran ran to find the one that could ease his mind.

Terre brought Serena home and with Sammy's help put her to bed. With Sammy's insistence Terre explained to the boy what happened and where they were. He also told him not to worry that Serena was well and in good hands. Terre felt his brother's arrival and knew that the time has come and he should tell his brother everything that he knew about Endymonion and his life. Walking into the house the white pup went straight into Serena's bedroom and straight to his brother he said:

"_I want to know everything."_It was more an order than a request.

"_I shall tell you what I know and what I have been able to peace together."_His brother replied.

"_That will be fine. Go on."_Terran ordered for his brother to begin his story.

"_As you have already realized brother our memories of elder Endymonion were blocked by Queen Serenity. She has done that to all of us. It is my assumption my belief that she also meddled with the Princesses memories; they were soul mates after all. The Princess would have recognized the ploy easily, as we all know she did not. The Queen somehow blocked and corrupted your memories in particular. You were the closest to him. You were his confidant. The last time I saw him it was during the last battle. Yes, brother it was on the Moon. He saved my life. He used the crystal and in that act he breached the Queens barrier. Both I and Malachite were released, however, that also cost his life, Malachite. In the moment of disruption Malachite lost his life. What does it matter now? They are both alive and well. Since your barrier was broken hours ago I would say it was in the moment when Endymonion's crystal was healing Serenity. They sure put up a show. The crystals interacted with each other; they recognized the bond between themselves and their carriers. I believe that Endy broke Serenity's barrier today."_

"_Serenity was hurt? Why weren't you there to protect her?"_With some pent up frustration Terre answered his brother

"_I was there. We were outnumbered three to one. This was Endymonion's first battle. He lives up to his name and much more. No Terran the senshi were not there, you know as well as I that Serenity senses the monsters first. She never telegraphed the information. The senshi were supposed to know/have that info first not the princess. I did as she requested, I let the traitors know what was taking place. They arrived too late. The battle was over, Silver Moon was injured. Malachite's anger put up a barrier so no one could come close and see. Sol came as he was called to open the portal to the Grounds and we were gone from the site within minutes. No more Terran, both of us need our rest. We have a big day ahead of us. Tonight I will stay here; tomorrow I will go back to my ward. You have a tough decision to make."_And with that Terre the pup, jumped into Serena's bed and lay at her feet.

Terran took his brothers advice and tried to relax and sleep. He knew that he would have to make a tough decision. Should he stay with Serenity or should he take up his previous responsibilities to the elder Prince Endymonion. This was a very delicate situation. If he chooses Endy Serenity will accept it he knew that. On the other hand if he chooses Sere will Endymonion understand? There was a third choice and the easiest to make. His sigil proclaimed it. He did not have to choose. He could be a guardian to both; however, the third and easiest choice eluded him. Wearing himself out Terran fell asleep without making any final decision.

In the morning Serena woke up with the strangest dream plus some additional, childhood, Silver Millennium memories. Looking around her room she saw that everything was packed up and ready for her move to her new house. Both pups were at her feet one slept peacefully another fitfully. Pulling Terran to her she lightly woke him up and very quietly asked:

"How was your meeting with the other guardians? What is bothering you that you cannot sleep?"

"The meeting went well. As per Sol's request some of the guardians are coming here. As to what is bothering me, I have a tough decision to make. It has to do with you and the elder Prince of Earth. I sense that your memories of that particular time are unlocked so you understand."

"Yes, I remember Terran, but it is hard for me to accept. Can I give you and advise Terran?"

"Of course my Princess."

"Look in the mirror, look at the sigil, look within yourself, Terran." With those cryptic words Serena got up out of bed and went to get ready for her last day of school.

Today Serena was escorted to school not by a black dog/pup but by two wolves' one white as snow and the other black as the blackest night. Today they guarded her, putting her in the middle and she understood that today of all days she would not win any arguments with them. The picture they made was a strange one and whoever saw them instantly though of sentries that stood guard over their princess. That would be a right assumption for that was exactly what the wolves were doing. Terre and Terran walked Serena to the gates of the school and there they took their post.

The students who walked in into the school grounds after Serena were surprised and somewhat scare to see wolves standing guard. What was the wild animal such as a wolf doing here in the city? When the kids went to report it the school did nothing for everyone saw Serena's entrance and somehow knew that the wolves would not move from their spots nor would they harm anyone.

When the girls went through the gates for the first time the wolves moved. They did not attack them. They did not move from their places. They watched them go through the gates and they moved their heads and then went back to their posts. Terre could no longer stand it. The girls treated Serenity with such disrespect so he went out of line and sent one last mental message to all the inner scouts:

"_TRAITORS!"_

This was sent with such ferocity and such anger that the girls jumped and turned white out of fright. Whoever saw this had automatically asked themselves what frightened them so? Why only those three that the wolves paid so much attention to? In a matter of minutes everything went back to normal and the bell range for the first period.

At that same time Kenji Tsukino arrived at school and went to the office and informed everyone there that his daughter Serena Tsukino legally changed her name to Serenity Moon. That information caught everyone by surprise what surprised them even more was the next set of information or more like legal paperwork. The paperwork showed that Serenity Moon has not only graduated from school but already holds two diplomas, one in creative writing the second in business. With that information in the hands of the administratition he calmly stated that he is taking/withdrawing his daughter out of school. With that done and information given Kenji Tsukino turned around and went to work.

Taking everything in the admin office started to prepare the paperwork for one Serena Tsukino. When everything was ready the principal sent one of the student helpers to fetch Serena to the office. A very shocked upper classmate knocked at the door and came in.

"Yes, Mr. Fields how may I help you?" asked Mrs. H. who was somewhat angered for the interruption of the class time.

"I apologized, but I was sent here to get Serenity Moon sor…" however before the boy could correct himself that statement got the class talking for Serenity Moon the author was well known and there was only one Serenity Moon. That was the reason in the first place for the boy to be flustered.

"Class, be quiet!" ordered Mrs. H to Mr. Fields she said: "Please continue."


	9. Chapter 8

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 8**

While this was going on Serena quietly collected her things/put them in her bag and waited. Having the class quiet once again with the approval coming from Mrs. H the boy continued:

"Miss. Tsukino as per your fathers request you have been withdrawn from school. The principal would like to know where you will transfer. Where should he send the papers?" before Serena could ever rise or answer the question the class went in uproar. No way was this possible for Serena Tsukino to be Serenity Moon to be smart, she was a crybaby a failure. That's who she was or was she? After the class quieted once again Serena answered.

"You may call me Serenity Moon there is nothing wrong with it. You should know, seeing the documents that I have legally changed it over six years ago." Let them mole it over a bit Serenity thought.

"As to where I am transferring this is not the principal's question that is yours and the answer is nowhere. If you are smart enough and I know that you are you will figure that out. I'll pick up the paperwork from the office myself." With that Serenity turned to her teacher and said.

"Mrs. H. I am sorry for being such a pest to you all these years. We spoke yesterday and I am grateful for it. If YOU ever need anything please do not hesitate to call me. I wish we had more time. Thank you for everything once again. Good bye." With those words she walked out of the classroom and started walking to the principal's office.

By this time the whole school was humming with whispers. Serenity Moon is here. The author is here, no way. She goes to this school. How? Let's go find out who she is. Maybe we know her. Because of this news the teachers could not hold class. The celebrity was attending their school and no one was the wiser. Students were not the only ones that were interested teachers were as well. The only class that was not able to follow Serena/Serenity out was the one that Mrs. H. had she simply stated:

"If you are her true friends, you will give her, her privacy. Did you hear what she said? Legally she became Serenity Moon over six years ago. Think on that. Now we are going back to what we were doing." Mrs. H finished and was about to continue her class when couple of people put their hands up. Looking to one of the students Mrs. H. said:

"Yes, Miss Faraday?"

"May I go to the washroom?"

"No." said Mrs. H. calmly and continued the class.

"But I really need to." Interrupted Miss. Faraday once again.

"If that is what you need to do than you may do so, but remember this Miss. Faraday if you leave this class right now you will spend the rest of the year with me."

"But, but…"

"But what Miss Faraday you didn't think I would figure it out. Think again. By the way that goes for everyone, understood?" after that the class quieted down for no one wanted to have detention for the rest of the year.

The three girls sat in stunned silence. The author that they were looking for was under their noses. They couldn't believe it. That would make her ten when she wrote that book. Impossible, she wasn't that smart to do it, they tried to rationalize it. Then again why was she leaving, she said it herself she wasn't transferring to another school and she was on her way to pick up the papers from the principal office. As they though more they realized that with their rush decision they have lost more than was possible. They lost their princess and their friend and even more they were now going crazy, they were hearing voices. At that moment they also realized that she did not trust them enough to tell them all of her secrets, why was that, they thought. Mina saw her princess's side and understood it; however, she also knew that Ray would be angry when she found out.

Coming out of school Serenity saw that the limo arrived and out of it stepped Michael Thorton.

"Why is the limo here?" asked Serenity

"The news of Serenity Moon is spreading like wildfire. I thought you needed to escape and fast. Let's go." With that said Michael opened the back door and both wolves jumped in followed by both humans and the limo went into motion.

Seeing this the school went into another shock the limo and the man that stepped out both had the links to Millennium Inc. What is going on? What does all that meant? The questions could not be answered; they would have to be researched for the biggest question of all was. Who is Serena Tsukino really?

Moving into the traffic the limo changed color from silver to black, something that was created by none other as Zackary Blake, and instead of going to the Tsukino residence it went to the house that Serena bought. Seeing this Serena asked:

"Why are we going to the residence and not home?"

"Serenity I was already at the house. When I was about to leave the reporters started to come. They have finally found you. What do you think they want from you?"

Knowing and understand that Michael was right Serenity quietly agreed. Out loud Serenity said:

"I wasn't even able to say good bye to my parents. I know I'll see Sammy. I'll write them a letter. I hope that will be enough for now." Turning to Michael she continued:

"I remember everything but it is hard for me to come to terms with it. I understand what my mother did was wrong, I accept it. What I can't accept are my feelings for both men. What am I to do? How am I supposed to solve this? The monsters are still attacking. I still have to protect Terra. I still have to work with both. I feel divided, broken in a way. What do I do?"

Listening to Serenity's confusion Michael understood. He went through the same thing when his memories returned in this lifetime. He had time to heal, to come to terms with everything. Time is something that Serenity didn't have but that is exactly what she needed, or did she have that time? Would she be able to use the Grounds and sort things there, to accept it and to move on? How long would it take? What decision would she make? How would she change? Michael knew that he needed to talk to Sol. He needed the older man's advice. So with that thought out he said:

"We will get through it somehow. Whatever decision you make we will support you."

By the way Michael responded Serenity knew that there is more. He either though this out or he had questions that would need to be answered; and she also knew to whom he would go for advice. She knew that she would not get anything else out of him at this moment. He would talk to her in depth on this issue later on. After that they both lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Michael did not waist any time. He wanted to help Serenity fast so he established a link with Sol. This would wear Michael out for to establish a link between two people was not that easy. Sure physically you would be ok; however, mentally well that is another story. Michael knew that but this could not wait and he could not bring this up with Sol in front of Serenity.

"_Sol, I need to talk to you about Serenity and Endymonion. She has all of her memories, but unable to come to terms with them. She needs time. I understand her dilemma. I went through it myself. I've come to terms with it. She needs to use the Grounds, to mole over things on her own. She also needs to speak if not to both than at least to Endymonion. He needs to know the truth of what happened to him and what the consequences to others were, unless he already knows, unless the Silver crystal has opened up his barrier. Sol, you need to talk to him soon."_

"_Michael, tell Serenity that she needs to go to the Grounds. Tell her that she may have as much time as she needs. I'll be at the residence soon and give her a crash test/lesson as to how to open the portal to the ground. She is Lunarian, she will succeed. Good bye Michael. Take care"_with that the mental link was broken and both men were able to breath easier.

The limo stopped at the gates for a minute and than moved through. It was time for Serenity to see her new house and the changes that she made to it. Can you really call it a house? It looked like a small mansion. She would have to get use to it, at least for a year. Everyone else would be coming soon so they might as well live together for some time, they could manage, won't they? There were bedrooms and offices and a kitchen that was made for a cook. Well at least Nick would be happy. Serenity hired a butler and a maid she knew that there would arise a need for them. The only thing that would be left was for Serenity to hire a secretary. In a years time she would need one permanently so she might as well do it now. The question that arose was who would want to be interviewed by a sixteen year old? Maybe her name would change that, well we will see and with that Serenity stepped out of the open door limo and went into her new home.

Michael stayed behind and explained everything both to the butler and the maid also saying where to put the baggage and the boxes that were in the trunk. Umano and Molly were loyal and understood their orders and followed through with everything to the letter. In the near future they would become great friends with Serenity and in some ways would be her advisers. After that Michael went into the house and found Serenity, however, before he could speak Serenity said;

"Michael, I need to hire a personal secretary. Would you be able to find someone? I want to interview them myself. Put an ad in, anything, one thing that should not be there is any mentioning of either me or the Millennium Inc."

"OK. When do you need this done by?" asked Michael.

"As soon as possible. One more thing Alex Moon is suppose to get in touch with Zackary and Millennium Inc. I need to put the stamp on final decision as well I want to speak with Alex before hand. It needs to be done today and the sooner the better. I do not want to delay this." Understanding that this was important to Serenity Michael agreed without any questions.

"Serenity I need to talk to you. First, as you said earlier that you needed to come to terms with your additional memories regarding elder Endymonion well I think I know how you can do it. Do you think the Grounds would give you enough time or do you need to be with someone a companion of sorts?"

"The Grounds should be sufficient. I would like to have someone there to talk to but I am not sure who to take with me. I also do not know how ho open the portal to the Grounds?"

"That should not pose as a problem. I'll call Sol and ask him to give you a crash test/lesson in opening the postal. Everything will work out, I know it." and with that said both Michael and Serenity went in their own ways, both to their own offices.

These couple of weeks would be hard on Serenity not to mention to her they would feel like couple of month or maybe even more, who knows? Michael hoped/wished that she would be able to have some support. His wish would come true and it would come in a from of a man named Alex Moon or as he would recognize him later that day as Prince Terrance of Moon Kingdom. First call that Michael made was to Sol to inform him of Serenity's decision. He also told him that Serenity would need a companion. Second call was to Zack with it Michael made sure that Serenity's wishes were carried out. Later that day Michael received a call from none other as Alex Moon. Knowing that Serenity wanted to meet with him he scheduled a meeting to take place at the mansion between Alex and Serenity.

Serenity needed to talk to Michael and make sure that she would be able to see Sammy as they have agreed upon. Going in search she found Michael in his own office talking on the phone. Waiting a bit Serenity spoke:

"Michael, where is Dan?"

Dan is a limo driver in his early twenties with a good natured smile and understanding personality. Right away Serenity understood that she could trust him and that he would not reveal any secrets.

"In the kitchen, why?" answered Michael

"I need him to pick up Sammy from school. His guardian, Mender, will be here this afternoon and I need to give him the letter." Answered Serena before she could leave Michael stopped her with his own news.

"Sol will be here around three with Fallon and Mender. Your appointment with Alex Moon is at two. I have already put in the ad for personal secretary; tomorrow or a day after you will start receiving resumes. Will you be ready?"

"Yes I will. Thank you Michael." With those words Serenity left his office and went to the kitchen to talk with Dan. Finding him sitting at the kitchen table she said.

"Dan, I have a small favor to ask of you." Turning his attention to the voice he saw that it was his employer, Serenity Moon.

"Yes, Ma…" before he could finish Serenity interrupted.

"Plain Serenity or Miss. Moon will do. Personally I prefer Serenity. I need you to bring my brother here from school. His name is Sammy Tsukino and here is his picture. Please do not use my name until you are in traffic, not even sister. Think of something, anything. Even better give me the picture." Giving the picture back to Serenity, she wrote one name on the back Jason and gave it back to Dan.

"Give it to him and request that he reads the back. He should understand." And with that Serenity left him in the kitchen.

Afterwards Serenity went into her new office sat down behind her desk and started to write a letter to her parents:

Dear Mom and Dad:

I am so sorry that I had to move so soon. I wasn't able to say good bye to you, that is what really hurts the most. I did not expect that the news of Serenity Moon would spread so fast. Mom, please make papa understand that those changes had to be made and now. I love you all and hope to see you soon. I am here in Tokyo. I have not left the country. Please try to understand my choices. The man who came for my things earlier on his name is Michael Thorton. He works for Millennium Inc. He is one of my friends. He will protect me as you would have. I am safe.

With all my love

Serena.

P.S.: You are getting this letter from Sammy; forgive him for his lateness today. I picked him up after school. I needed/wanted to see him. He can answer more of your questions

For Alex today was the day of great surprises and revelations. First, the owner of Millennium Inc. was his childhood friend. Second, his childhood friend was his twin sister from long ago. With that revelation came the understanding what kind of a role she played in this place and time as well as how she has been treated by others. He also understood that he would need to find his own guard, protect his twin and this world from the attacking monsters. His world as he knew it has turned upside down, but he knew that he would be able to do all. He was of royal descent; the juggling of responsibilities was always there, so it is now here, it shouldn't interfere.

Earlier on that night Alex Moon felt as if he was dying but he could not understand why. He is/was a healthy young man. He felt as if he was in limbo, unable to breathe to call for help. He felt that he was in his own hell. Than in a period of one hour time he felt better, relaxed and was able to fall back into peaceful, dreamless sleep. That would be one thing that would bother him through out the day. He would understand later on that it wasn't his pain he was feeling it was Serenity's. He would also learn that as twins they were bound together by death herself, if one dies the other follows. This would be a revelation not only for him but also for Serenity.

Later in the day or as some would say late morning he received a surprising call from non other as Zackary Blake but what confused Alex most how did Mr. Blake knew that he wanted to co-work with Millennium Inc. He though that he would get more answers from Michael Thorton after all that was who he was suppose to call to schedule a meeting with. Calling Mr. Thorton he was once again surprised the meeting wasn't suppose to be with him he was suppose to meet Serenity Moon the author. What does an author of children's book has to do with Millennium Inc. this was a mystery that he wanted to solve and knew that it would be solved when he meets with Serenity Moon.

In school the scouts were feeling more and more confused. They could not figure out the mystery of Serena Tsukino/Serenity Moon not only that the feeling of going crazy returned to all. Once again they have started to hear voices, different voices, this time male and female alike.

"_Betrayal"_

"_Traitor,"_

"_How humiliating,"_

"_Power hungry"_

"_Betraying their Princess, and their guardian."_

"_Stripping them of their power making them choose."_

"_They should be stripped of their power."_

"_They should know the limitations, the consequences"_

"_Untrustworthy"_and many other things were said that only inner scouts could hear.

What was going on with them? What were the voices saying? Who was saying this and why? With this confusion came inattentiveness in class and in the end of school all had detention.

Most affected by this was Mars for she understood better part of what was being said. She tried to figure out what was taking place. She needed to go home to speak to sacred fire. However, at home she would not get her answers for the first time the fire would not come to her aid. She has lost that ability and maybe forever. Would Mars be able to fight? Are her powers the same? Have they been limited? Or has the Plane Mars abandoned her scout?

The voices belonged to the guardians that met with Terran yesterday. They could not believe what the scouts have done. They hurt their Princess, they humiliated not only the inner guardians they humiliated them all.

For Darien it was different story Terra/Gia would no longer speak to him. She has found her child the true owner/holder of the Golden Crystal. With the crystals play Terra herself was shown the truth and she was angry, angry at the Queen of Earth, Gia for such a betrayal. In retaliation Terra stripped the younger prince of all his power and made sure that no one would ever be able to grant him anything. He himself would have to beg for it from Terra. No tricks, no magic, nothing. Terra saw that the kidnapping was also the youngsters doing. He wanted the throne and he almost got it. In this time she would make sure that he never gets it. Darien felt so disconnected so lost. He needed to talk to the scouts. He asked for a meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple.

At the mansion the time ticked closer to two and Serenity knew that Alex would show up show up soon. She gave strict instructions to Umano that when Alex Moon arrives he is to be shown to her office. So right on time at two the bell door chimed and was promptly opened by the butler Umano who then showed Mr. Moon to the office door of Serenity Moon. Opening the door Umano announced:

"Mr. Moon has arrived" turning in her seat Serenity answered

"Thank you Umano. That will be all." Seeing Serena seated behind the desk Alex blurted out without thinking.

"What are you doing here Serena?" instead of answering his question Serenity said:

"I see you have not watched the Noon news, well let me tell you a little secret. While you were creating your own business so was I. I got the capital from the book that I wrote. Millennium Inc. is my baby. So there."

"So, that's why you knew so much, and you were so interested yesterday. Did you ask Zackary Blake to give me a call?"

"Yes and yes. When I found out that you wanted to work with Millennium Inc. I did not want to waste time, so I spoke with some people. That's all." From there the two spoke for a while about anything and everything until it was time for new visitors to arrive. Knowing that Serenity would not want Alex present at what was about to take place Michael intervened.


	10. Chapter 9

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 9**

Michael's intervention was not needed, he was too late and to all that they knew each other. Sol knew Alex and vise versa. Michael walked in as Sol was saying:

"Hello Alex, I wasn't aware you would be here, but it's for the best." Sol turned to the man that just walked in and said:

"Ah, good you are here. There is no need to call you. Serenity where are the brothers."

Terran used all his free time to think and to make his decision. Where do his loyalties lie? Whose guardian should he be? Than he though what Serenity said that morning; she told him to look in the mirror, within himself and in the sigil. Doing just that he went and looked in the mirror, in it he saw a white proud wolf. His sigil proclaimed his loyalty not to one house but two earth and moon. Finally he understood he did not have to choose. He could train and be a guardian to both.

"_Terran, Terre I need you both in my study. Please come as soon as you can."_One of his wards needed him, he was happy. Leaving his mooring thoughts behind, he walked to Serenity's study.

"I've called them and they should be here any minute."

Alex was a bit confused. He did not know what was going on. Looking at Michael he saw the same confusion as he felt himself. However, in a matter of seconds it also showed happiness and acceptance. Sol seeing Alex's confusion chose to speak.

"Alex relax, do not worry. I will explain everything." To all assembled he said:

"It would be better if we all got outside. I do not think that Fallon would want to be inside." So everyone got up and went to the terrace where a golden phoenix sat. Taking their seats on the terrace Sol once again started to speak

"There is a lot that you need to know Alex about Serenity, Michael and myself. We are not just regular people we are much more. You know of the senshi and monsters. Yes, I see by your face that you do. Good. Now tell me have you heard of the protectors?"

"I do not understand, what you are talking about?" instead of answering his question Sol continued:

"Instead of telling you all this, I would rather show you. Even that will take a lot of time something that we do not have. Tell me something Alex have you felt discomfort, death at your bed last night? Do you recognize someone here?"

"To both your questions I'll answer yes."

"Than let me do something. Let me break those barriers. Those locks that hold you back."

"What are you talking about?" asked Serenity partially aware what was about to take place.

"Little flower give me/us time and everything will be clearer."

In that same moment Sol, Terran and Fallon dived in first into Terrance's and than into Serenity's mind and destroyed all the barriers that were there. At that moment Serenity stood up and looked at the world with the new eyes once again. Looking around she saw her friend from two lifetimes, her uncle and her twin. Her twin brother, Terrance sat back in the chair holding his head as if in great pain. Understanding what was happening to him Serenity walked closer to him and said.

"Terrance, twit, relax. Everything will be OK. Just give it time."

As Alex's mind opened up to the memories of the Silver Millennium he remembered everything, even Queen Serenity's betrayal and now he also understood why he had such a close attachment to his best friend Endymonion. He was Serenity's soul mate his brother in arms. Looking around the terrace he saw both men and beast lounging around. He recognized Serenity, his uncle Sol, Malachite, Terre, Terran, Mender his sister Theya and Fallon. Turning his attention to Mender he said:

"Hello Mender. How are you? Has Jason been found." Standing up from his position Mender came close to the Prince and said.

"Yes my Prince, Jason is here. I am here to re-take my oath and once again take upon my duties as a guardian." Acknowledging what Mender said Terrance turned to Theya:

"Hello Theya. How are you? Have made your decision?"

"Hello Your Highness. I am fine thank you for asking. As to my decision, I am still undecided." finally looking at Fallon he said:

"It has been a long time. I have missed you a lot, my friend. When would you like to start our training?"

"Always business young Prince, do you not have any time for fun. The battles ahead are hard but we are still missing a lot of our comrades. Not only that Your Highness but I believe your sister needs you and you know why?" With that said both phoenix and the boy turned in the direction where Serenity sat.

"What's wrong Anger?" asked Terrance of his twin. Instead of answering his question Serenity opened herself up for him to explore, however, when he tried to do that he felt excruciating pain and conflict and all it had to do with Endy and Darien, knowing that she needed time he turned to his uncle and said:

"It is time we learned how to open a portal to the Grounds on our own. Will you give us lessons now?"

"That I can do Young One. Know not to rush things alone. Everything has its own time. Jason will come later on, remember that." With that the lessons for the portal opening to the Grounds started.

While the conversation was taking place on the terrace Dan was on his way to pick up Sammy from school. He knew his orders and he would follow them to the letter. Arriving at the school early he stopped at the gates and waited for the school to let the students go. The limo returned to its normal coloring and as the school let our it caught the attention of many people both students and teachers. Seeing and recognizing Sammy within the group of people Dan thought to go to meet him, however thought better of it. Serenity wanted this to be a simple pick up and he would do just that. As Sammy and his group of friend were walking out the gates Dan finally approached him and said:

"Pardon me, are you Sammy Tsukino?" Sammy looked up at the man and for a moment thought that he recognized him from somewhere.

"Yes I am. Do I know you from somewhere?" Sammy asked his own question in reply.

"No we have never met. I was asked to give you this as well as to drive you home."

"What, why?" Sammy asked stunned. Instead of answering the question Dan gave Sammy the picture and said:

"I hope that this will clarify things Sir." Looking at the pictures Sammy realized that it was him, without thought he said:

"I don't understand?" So Dan simply said.

"Please look at the back." Looking at the back of the picture and seeing one word Jason written there in his sister's hand writing he said to his friends.

"I have to leave. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Dan opened the back door of the limo and Sammy got in. Going around to the driver's side Dan sat in the seat and started to maneuver the limo and going into the traffic.

"I am sorry Sir I wasn't able to explain it to you, but those were my orders." Apologized Dan to Sammy.

"No explanations or apologies are necessary. Now tell me where are you taking me? Where is Serenity?"

"We are going to the mansion. She is already there with Mr. Thorton, Mr. Moon and Sol." Dan answered calmly.

As soon as Sammy heard both names Sol and Moon he understood that everyone was there even the guardians. Sammy also knew that soon he would have all of his memories and would be able to help his sister and his liege in this war. That is what he most wanted. However, there was one thing that he did not take into consideration and that was how it would show itself in his day to day life. It is admirable to help and protect others, but would that be something that Serenity would want. Sammy did not ask himself that because Jason didn't. Jason always believed that he needed to protect those who were weaker than him.

During the period of Silver Millennium Jason was a strong independent young man who came into service of Prince Terrance of the Moon Kingdom when he was only fourteen years of age. He followed his sister's example, where she served/protected the Princess, he protected the Prince. He was the youngest of the guard but was very capable in everything. He was the strongest of the Lunar guard but he never showed of his strength. He was also quiet and very understanding and smart. Some Lunarians thought that he came from Mercury not Jupiter.

Sammy was so deep in thought that he didn't ever realize that he has already arrived at the mansion until Dan said:

"Mr. Tsukino, we are here. They should at the back of the house. Please follow me. I will show you the way."

"Thank you."

On that note Dan started to walk the younger boy to the back of the house where the other occupants of the house where. Coming to the terrace Dan saw a black and white leopards lounging around. A normal person who would have seen this would be scared, however, Dan took it as an everyday occurrence. Sol seeing this took a closer look at the young man. Dan was surprised when he felt an intrusion upon his mind and quickly looked around. However, within seconds he heard a voice which he recognized speaking only to him:

"_Calm down, young one. I did not wish to interfere upon you psyche. I only wished to know your calm reactions to the two leopards. Any regular person would be scared, surprised. You were neither son of the Planet Mars. Yes, I know who you are Prince Mark of Planet Mars. I did not expect you here so soon. I cannot break the second barrier/lock that was put there by your mother. It has to be done by your guardian. It is his duty."_

With those words and that intrusion into the mind of Prince Mark the barrier the lock was broken and he was free. Dan knew the art of patience and he would wait for the second barrier to fall. Now he wanted to give his oath of loyalty to Prince Terrance of the Moon to be able to serve him as his general once more. However, before he could do that Sol interrupted him once more.

"_Mark, know this before you take this oath again you are to protect not only Prince Terrance but also his Twin. Princess Ray of Mars your sister at this point in time is a traitor all inner scouts are. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, I understand and take that responsibility head on."_ Answered Mark and started to walk towards his Prince.

At the Cherry Hill Temple Darien waited impatiently for the girls to come from school. He could not understand why they were late. What was keeping them, not to mention all of them? First to arrive was Ray the other girls followed:

"What kept you?" asked Darien annoyed.

"Detention" all answered at the same time. Ray looked at the others in surprise and once again all the girls said together:

"You too?"

"That's the first for all of you, only crybaby, klutz Serena could land that." Spoke up Darien.

"Then you did not hear?" the three girls asked Darien, however this time Ray was the one who spoke up.

"Hear what, it's not as if we watched the news."

"This shouldn't be said here. Le's go inside." Said Mina and started to walk up the stairs to the Temple gates. Entering Ray's room everyone found a seat and right away Ray started her questioning.

"What are you talking about? What didn't we hear?"

"The noon news would have…"

"Stop talking in riddled, just spit it out." Interrupted Ray.

"Fine, if that's what you want. We found Serenity Moon she is going to out school." Started Lita then tried to correct her mistake but was interrupted by Ray once again.

"That's great that means you can talk to her."

"No." Mina answered simply

"Why?" asked at the same time Darien and Ray

"Firstly, because Serenity Moon no longer goes to our school. She withdrew from it today. Secon…" before Mina could continue Ray thundered.

"You are telling us that she went to your school? How old was she? What grade was she in?"

"She is sixteen, and she was in our class." Once again Ray started to interrupt

"How could that…" however, Mina had enough and said

"Stop interrupting and we'll tell you everything. Now, shut up?"

"She was in our class. She legally changed her name at the age of ten. That would be around the time that she wrote the book. She did not put the changes in school. She attended school under the name of Serena Tsukino. Yes, that's right. Don't interrupt Ray." From there Amy picked up the story.

"I did some more digging and this time I found more on her. Everything is on the net. I don't know how it happened in such a short period. She is Serenity Moon a year ago she graduated from Tokyo University. She was Valid Victorian there. She has two degrees one in Business second in Creative Writing. When Fields asked her where she was transferring to she said nowhere and that was before I did the research. She left school at the middle of the first period. Lita called her home, she isn't there." Lita picked up the story from there.

"There is more to this that we know. The school was in an uproar because of this. They could not believe that a celebrity was attending their school. First period was suspended. Mrs. H. didn't do that, anyways there are rumors going on around school. They say that she was picked up by the limo. The wolves went with her, not only that they walked her to school and stayed at the gates for the duration of her stay. We saw them before class. We also heard "traitor" being said. No one else heard, we were the only ones. Anyways the man who picked her up, his name is Michael Thorton. He works for Millennium Inc. Amy was at their site there was no picture there. No one really know who owns it. However from the description we got he resembles Malachite." Lita finished and Mina picked up the story once again.

"That's not all, the reason that we all had detention is because, and well we are going crazy. We are hearing voices again. This time they are different, male voices, female, angry. They are angry at us." Finally Ray was able to say her peace.

"You too, you are hearing them. Do you understand what they are saying?" she asked curiously.

"No, not all of it, we try to piece everything together but it's too hard." Answered Lita.

"That's why I am here. That's why I called the meeting." Said Darien and everyone turned their attention to him and he continued.

"I don't hear voices. I hear nothing. I cannot change. My powers came from Terra herself, she isn't speaking to me. I think she stripped me of my powers. Ray can you find out if its true. Can you do a fire reading?"

"Sure, let's go, I'll do it right now. Maybe it will tell us more." With that everyone stood up from their respective seats and filed out of the room and went to the Fire Reading Room where the eternal fire bloomed and responded to the priestess of Mars.

Sitting down Ray got herself ready to do the fire reading. Delving within herself she tried to reach the fire within as well as mentally to the fire that stood burning bright in front of her. She did, she connected with both but only for a second. Within that second she only heard this.

"_Traitor. Reading/using a sacred fire is no longer one of your abilities."_

With those words said the fire within went out in smoke and the one that stood in the room was quickly loosing its strength and did not respond to the priestess in any way. She though she heard Serenity's voice, but she was mistaken, the voice belonged to Planet Mars. Getting up from her place Ray wearily and with some anger in her voice said:

"I cannot do it. What has that bitch done to me? I need to get some air lets go to the Crown Arcade." they all knew who she meant and they also needed some air so they agreed and all went out.

After the pledge of allegiance that was made by both knights to their Prince and some more lessons given by Sol to the twins. They were ready, but they were tired as well and the trip to the Grounds was postponed to tomorrow morning. The twins chose to go together to the Grounds and take their respective guardians with them. The knights wanted to be by their Prince's side, but understood that the Royal twins needed to be alone.

Sol wanted to talk to Endymonion and find out from him, his feelings and reactions as to what has taken place yesterday at the Grounds. He wanted to know whether the elder Prince remembered everything. Sol wanted to know how the Prince was coping with of this new information. Saying good bye to everyone he left the mansion.

The youngsters wanted to spend some time together, to talk and get to know each other. However, they did not want to be with their guardians, so they chose to leave the mansion and go out into town. They wanted to go to the Park and Crown Arcade.

Leaving Alex's car by the park entrance and marveled at the nature's beauty. For the first time Sammy was able to feel everything around him. He was a Knight of Jupiter the weather, snow, water; lightning was something that was imbedded in him. He looked at everything with new eyes. Mark the Knight of Mars felt the same there were feelings of wonder and happiness, surprise and understanding and most of all both Knights felt protective of their charges, the royal twins.

Wile this was happening to the Knights the twins and Malachite spoke of business. Serenity as always wanted to catch up on wha t she has missed, she also wanted to know what needed her attention the most and what could be dealt with later. Alex listened attentively and from time to time advised on some issues. He was still somewhat surprise that his childhood friend achieved all this, but he also understood that with her smarts in time she would grow even more. Being so engrossed with everything they did not realized that they have already came to Crown Arcade until the door bell chimed. Stopping their wonder and conversation the four men and one woman saw an empty booth and walked towards it.

As the door chimed the patrons turned to see who would walk in and were surprised to see a young woman, Serenity Moon walk in through the door. She was still wearing the uniform from her school, but that they already knew and accepted. The started to walk toward her but she stopped them by turning around and saying:

"In a week there will be a signing. Than we will be able to talk and I'll sign your books. Thank you." With that said the crowd calmed down and returned to their seats and Serenity and her group went to their seats as well. Sitting down at the booth Serenity called Andrew.

"Andrew I would like to order fries, salad and chocolate shake."

Hearing his name Andrew looked up and was surprised to see Serena sitting at the booth with four men surrounding her. One of the men he recognized as Alex and relaxed. He knew that no harm would come to her while Alex was there. One thing that he didn't yet know was that all four men were there to protect her. Soon he would also get a surprise of a lifetime even two.

At that moment doors chimed and opened once again it was Darien and the scouts that came in. Seeing them first Michael wanted to go and rip them to peaces. He was stopped by Serenity.

"Do not go to them. They will most likely come here. You will have your chance than." The other three heard what Serenity said but didn't quiet understand it, so Sammy tried to ask:

"Sere what are you.."

"They are coming this way." Interrupted Michael.

"You will see in three two one." As Serenity finished counting the scouts and Darien came into view and Ray quietly exploded.

"How dare you, you bitch, to take away my abilities?" before Serenity could even answer Dan stood up protectively and spoke at the same time Andrew came by and brought Serena's order and in that moment he saw and heard everything that took place.

"Lady Mars you dare to talk to your superior in such a way. Beware for I will give my life for both." Mark sensed that the other two stood up protectively around the booth and the royal twins. Looking to the other scouts and younger Endymonion he continued:

"This is as close as you will get to Serenity. You have already failed her." To somewhat stunned Andrew Dan/Mark said:

"Hello Jake, old friend. It is nice to see you again." Once again his attention turned to the inner scout.

"Beware, you lost your privileges. The princess is now protected by the Knights and Guard. As for you Lady Mars you are barking up the wrong tree. Your powers was granted by a planet Mars. The one who gives it can take it away. That goes for all of you. Forgive me little sister; I will not break my oath for you or any other traitor." With that the others saw a little flame show up out of nowhere in Marks palm and than went out.

With those words Dan moved around the scouts and came closer Andrew. Taking the tray from him he handed it to the younger Knight who then put it on the table. Dan said:

"Forgive me for such an outburst. I have surprised you. In time you will understand." Looking in the direction of the royal twins and getting their ok he continued.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and explain everything than. Now be a sport, we are all hungry and need some food in our bellies. Can we please have some burgers and fries, four of each."

"OK" with that Andrew went back to the counter to fill this strange man's order. He was still confused unable to understand it, but he accepted the situation.

Still standing there in frozen stupor where all the scout and Darien. This time it was Michael who spoke.

"Please leave, we have nothing else to talk about. Know this; what happened to Mars may happen to you all." With those words of finality Michael sat down.

Lita could not keep her curiosity down so she finally spoke up:

"Who are you?" it was Sammy who answered.

"Unlike you we remember all. Big Sis you were suppose to be guardians/protectors of Princess Serenity of the Moon, we were/are guardians/protectors of her twin brother Prince Terrance of the Moon. Where you have failed we will succeed. That is all that I shall tell you. Take care." With those words Sammy took his seat.

This conversation became more and more confusing. What was going on? What didn't they remember? One thing was clear, somehow Jupiter and Mars had siblings and those siblings have turned their backs on them. Instead of getting answers more questions risen in their minds. What are they to do? Who are they to turn to? Could the cats know? They needed to speak with them. So with that they left the Crown Arcade and went in search of their so called guardians.

After the incident with the scouts Serenity relaxed knowing that she was protected and started to eat her lunch/dinner. While she was in the middle of drinking her shake the phone rang. Taking it out of her purse and looking at the id she saw that it was Amara so she happily picked up.

"Hello."

"Hello Angel, how are you? We felt disturbance, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"I wanted to let you know that we will be there tomorrow evening. The guardians will be there earlier in the day."

"Thank you Amara for letting me know. I will make sure to have everything ready. I'll ask Danto pick you up. Is the Guard going to be with you?"

"Yes." Amara answered.

"Good, finally everyone will be together." With that Serenity hung up the phone and answered the unspoken question.

"The outers and the guard arrive in Tokyo tomorrow evening. The guardians are going to be here sometime tomorrow afternoon. Dan I need you to pick them up from the airplane."

"It will be done." Answered Dan

"Do you want me to inform Molly of the changes." Asked Michael

"That's okay. I will let her know."

"As you wish, Serenity."

By this time Andrew brought the orders and everyone was happily eating it up. In no time the table was free of food and everyone was getting ready to go home. Paying the bill they walked out of the Arcade and started walking back to Alex's car. As the walk to the arcade was peaceful the walk back to the car was not. The heroes were needed once again. This time they were ready. There were more of them and this time they would be more evenly matched. Now they needed to locate the précised location of the attack and see how many monsters they would be faced with, and how strong would they be.

The attack was right in the middle of the park and they have arrived right on time. The first monster was stepping out the portal and people were scattering around. Unfortunately there was a problem they were unable to change. Sensing that their charges were in some sort of a dilemma both brothers asked simultaneously:

"_What is going on"_Serenity was the one who answered them.

"_There is an attack at the park. We are here but we are unable to transform."_

"_Calm down little flower."_Terran was saying while Terre tried to explain something to Serenity as well.

"_Tell Malachite to put invisibility spell around all of you. Then transform and make sure that Malachite releases the spell. Understood."_

"_I understand. Malachite please put up the invisibility spell around us and release after we have transformed."_Serenity requested.

"_As you commend, Princess"_answered Malachite and started weaving the spell of invisibility around his group.

As the spell solidified five individuals started to change into their alter egos and when the spell was released there stood; Silver Moon, Worrier of the Sun, Knight of Jupiter, Knight of Mars and Malachite. Out of nowhere with them stood Prince Endymonion ready for battle, he himself could not understand what he was doing here. One minute he was in his friends house talking with Sol in the next he was here with all the other warriors. They were ready to wield their weapons, to destroy these monsters that stood in their way and in the way of peace.

Seeing the worriers the Monsters attacked. This wan an even fight at least at the moment and at the moment it looked like the good side was winning. Serenity was the one who felt the monsters come but she also felt more. Today she felt different stronger some way. She could not really place it; however that confusion also made her inattentive to what was going on around her. She fought the monsters, but not with a hundred percent attention as she always did. Today her mind was wondering trying to figure out what was bothering her. Split attention was not good to have in a battle such as this. You should always pay attention to your surroundings, your fellow worriers and most of all, monster that you are fighting.

Sensing that Serenity's attention was elsewhere Alex said:

"Sere, pay attention! It can cost you your head."

With those words from her brother Serenity concentrated at the battle at hand. She knew that she had to banish this monster and she would do that. She could think later as to what was bothering her. She fought, she won, she dusted it, but that was not the end for in its place there was another.

The portal was closed there weren't any others so where are these monstrosities coming from. She needed to think and fast. How much she would want Mercury here or her brother. Today was not her day, she did not wish to think of strategy and why and how to beat them. She just wanted to beat them and be done with that. She needed to look around she needed to be free so she sent in mentally to everyone:

"_Cover me, I need to look around and figure out what is going on."_

"_At your service,"_came unexpected voice that belong to non other as Endymonion.

"_What are you… Never mind we will talk later"_and with that Serenity turned to do her work.

Looking around, taking in her surroundings, she looked at all the people that fought. Her friends were fighting for their freedom. Malachite and Mars paired together and so did Sun and Jupiter. They were looking out for each others backs, good. Endymonion fought the monster and protected her at the same time. She needed to move fast, she needed to find out what was wrong with this picture.

Taking a look at the monsters, she paid them closer attention knowing that the answer is there. Looking at each individual monster she saw that they were identical to each other. They were copies, but how was this possible? Who was creating them? There should be a main one? Was it fighting or was it hidden somewhere? Seeing that Malachite beat his monster she paid closer attention to what would happen next and in a split second another appeared in its place. She saw that it was sent from a tree on her right side. At that moment she knew that the original was hidden there.

"_Endy, Terrance I need to get to the tree that is on my right side. The original monster is there. Destroy it and there will be no more."_

"_OK Sere, what do you need us to do?"_

"_Cover and move with me in that direction."_Replied Serena.

Taking up her position Serenity once again started her battle with the monster. Staying by her side Endymonion helped any way he could. He already somehow knew that she would not let him protect her. He knew that she wanted/needed to take an active role in defeating this evil. He respected her and her wishes. Helping her in any way possible was his duty and he would do it gladly.

Bit by bit Serenity's group moved closer to the tree where the target hid from view. Arriving there within minutes Serenity said.

"_Take over, I'll handle the rest."_

With that Serenity jumped up the tree and started her second battle there.

Knowing that this would not be easy she summoned all of her remaining strength channeled it through the crystal and attacked the monster head on. Using her sword as a conduit she attacked, slashing the monster in different places. Each time she slashed the monster the crystal reacted and sent in her power, her magic into the monster. As Silver Moon slashed the monster screamed.

There were more surprises down below. For every slash the monster received so did the copy. She was killing all of them and all by herself. Alex and Endymonion knew what it could cost her. It could cost her, her life. The power and the light show that was going on up in the tree was wondrous. It was visible from afar. Every time the sword clashed it gave out light and spark. Some wondered if the tree the nature would suffer.

They could not help her either. They had to wait and see. Finally with the last slash of the sword the original turned into ash and so did the copies. Looking up above, they saw that Silver Moon was falling to the ground. First to spring to action was Endymonion, jumping up he caught her and landed back on the ground.

She was unconscious but alive. That was great. She was loosing strength in holding her transformation; she was winking in and out, from Silver Moon to Serenity and than back. Taking his cape off and letting go off his own transformation he asked:

"Where to now Alex" Sensing that Endymonion would not let go of Serenity Alex said:

"My car is on the other side of the park. We'll take her home to the mansion. Michael call ahead and let Molly know that Endymonion and I will be spending the night."

That was a quiet request that Alex made and Michael knew not to argue the point for when either royal made up their minds there is no going back. Taking out the phone from his pocket Michael called the mansion.

Turning to Sammy Alex said:

"We will take you home fist. Do you have the letter for your parents?"

"Ok. Yes, I have it." Answered Sammy and everyone started to walk toward the car.

"Hello Umano, could you please tell Molly to make up two guest bedrooms" seeing the signal from Endymonion he continued.

"Make that one bedroom. Is Serenity's room ready for her?" listening for a bit he continued.

"We will be home in about thirty minutes. OK. We will see you later." And with that Michael hung up. However, before Michael could put the phone back into his pocket it began to ring.

"Hello"

"Michael what happened? What's wrong with Serenity? Is Endymonion with you?" all these questions were fired up at him by the most calm and patient man ever, Sol.


	11. Chapter 10

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 10**

Taking a breath and following the others to the car Michael answered.

"We were at the battle. Serenity exerted herself, she is fine, and she is unconscious at the moment. Endymonion is here. How he got here I do not know. One moment we are alone five of us and then Endymonion appears. That's it."

"Did the senshi come?"

"They did not make an appearance."

The senshi did make an appearance but once again they were late. The only thing that they saw up close was the light show and they also got the shock of their lifetime. Endymonion was there with them, with the other warriors. How can it be, they have just spoken with Darien and he was at home.

"Is that Darien?" asked Lita to no one in particular

"How did Darien get here so fast?" continued Amy

"They are our rivals. Why is he with them?" growled Ray, she was angry and jealous for she was also in love with him.

"Why is he wearing armor?" continued Mina

"Who did he just catch? Asked Ray with confusion. They all thought that the man that caught Silver Moon was Darien.

The questions were answered and more piled up at the moment Endymonion let go of his transformation. This man did look like Darien, but he was not. Only one question remained, who is this man really? They heard Alex speak to the man named Michael and say that he and Endymonion would be staying at the mansion. So the man's name was Endymonion, but what mansion were they talking about? How did he get here so fast? He wasn't with the men before and who was he holding in his arms in such protective way. As the men walked away from the scene of the battle the senshi heard no more.

This was way too confusing. What was going on here? They knew that there was more to it. They needed to talk with the cats and now. It could not wait any longer. Knowing that both Luna and Artemis had their own com-links they summoned them through it.

"Luna, Artemis we need to talk. It's urgent. Meet us at Cherry Hill Temple in twenty minutes." Requested Mina

"Okay, we'll be there. Can you tell us what it is about?" asked Luna

"We'd rather talk about it later." Ray was the one to answer. With that the conversation ended and the scouts went to the Temple to await and hopefully get some answers from the cats.

At the Temple Ray could not settle down. She could not understand how all that has happened today could be possible. Did the knights really exist or was it just a fable, she wanted the answers and she wanted them now. The other girls sat quietly around the table, each one engrossed in their own train of thought. When the cats came in they did not even notice them. Only when Ray spoke to the cats did they came out of their thoughts.

"Where have you been?"

"At the Central, we needed some help. Why?" asked Luna. The moment Luna stopped talking the girls started to ask questions which either cats were unable to answer because they could not understand what has happened.

"Where do our powers come from?"

"Can they be taken away?"

"Does Serenity have a brother?"

"What is his name?"

"Does Darien have a brother?"

"Do we have siblings?"

"Who are Knights?"

"Can Serenity transform without her locket?"

"Who are these new warriors?" asked the girls one after the other not giving the cats any time to answer. Finally the cats had enough and Artemis said:

"STOP! What the hell is going on? What happened?" and Luna continued.

"Tell us everything from the beginning." And with that the girls started to tell both cats what has been happening to them from the beginning of the day. Amy was the one who started the tale.

"Serena came to school escorted by two wolves, one white the other black. During the first period we found out that she was withdrawing from school permanently. She legally changed her name to Serenity Moon at the age of ten. Yes, she is the author of the book. She has already graduated from university with two degrees. She left school in the middle of first period and was picked up by a limo and a man named Michael Thorton." Amy finished and Mina picked up the tale further

"She did not go home. We don't know where she is anymore. We are going crazy, we are hearing voices. Darien doesn't have any powers. He is unable to speak with Gia." With that said Ray continued

"I've tried to do a fire reading. I could not. The fire won't talk with me. I am not sure what I can do as Mars. When I was doing fire reading I heard Serenity say_'Traitor. Reading/using a sacred fire is no longer one of your abilities.'_After that everything went poof." From there Lita picked up the story.

"After the reading we went to Crown Arcade. Serenity was there with four other men. One was Alex Moon the other was her little brother Sammy. I think the third was Malachite, the last man I did not recognized him." This is where Ray spoke again.

"I was angry, I wanted to blow some steam off. I went to Serena and started to accuse her of taking my powers. She didn't answer. That man I believe his man is Dan spoke instead of Serena. He called me Lady Mars as well as little sister. He said that the Knights and the Guard were now protecting Serena. He said that our powers are granted to us by our individual Planets. His said and I quote: 'The one who gives it can take it away.' He also said and that is what confuses and angers me the most. 'Forgive me little sister; I will not break my oath for you or any other traitor. He called us traitors." Finished Ray

"Dan called you little sister, Sammy, Serena's little brother called me big sister. What was he doing there anyway, and at the battle as well. They were also at the battle. Endymonion was there but it wasn't Darien. Luna, Artemis, tell us what is going on? What is happening?" finished Lita for all.

The girls filled in the cats what they have seen of the battle. Amy even ventured out to say that she thought the last worrier the one that Endymonion caught was a woman and could it be Serena. That idea was dismissed right away. How could a klutz be that good, after all she would have been the one giving out all the fireworks? Now the story told the cats could concentrate on the questions. So Luna started:

"Dan was right. Your powers come from your individual Planets. As for whether they can be taken away. It is possible but I do not know for sure."

"During the Silver Millennium Serenity had a twin brother, so did the Queen. There is one thing that you should know. The Lunar twins are bound. One cannot live without the other. Prince Terrance of the Moon inherited his uncle's powers. He is the warrior of the sun. He had his own protectors, but I do not know for sure who they were or where they came from." Continued Artemis answering the questions, and once again Luna took over giving answers to other questions.

"As for Darien, whether he has a brother we do not know. Our memories are hazy about the time of the Silver Millennium/Moon Kingdom. It is even harder to remember what took place in the Kingdom of Terra. Maybe he had a brother, maybe not."

"As for the Knights, I am not sure who they were or are. They could have been Prince Terrance's guard, as you were Serenity's."

"I do not believe that Serenity could transform without a locket. She can wield the Silver crystal, yes, but as you all know only in the form of the princess. As for you whether you had sibling during the Silver Millennium that also escapes us."

"We do not know who the warriors are. For that you have to be on time at the battle and ask them. You may have seen them let go of their transformation, they may have been fighting monsters. At the moment you do not know on whose side they are, good or evil." Finished Artemis.

Amy was the smart one and she knew that they needed to know everything that the cats knew so she said:

"Tell us everything that you know/remember of the Silver Millennium. I for once do not want to be caught by surprise. I want to be ready, for that I need to know everything. Tell us what you have not yet told us. What secrets are you still holding onto?"

With that Luna and Artemis told the girls everything that they remembered. They told them about the Outer scouts, Endymonion's guard. They believed that they betrayed him and went into service of Queen Beryl or was it that they stayed with Serenity and the Prince became Beryl's lover. That is where the cats got a bit confused. Who betrayed who, the generals the prince, or was it the prince that betrayed the generals. They told them of Queen Serenity and her great powers and to the length that she would go to protect her daughter. They told the scouts about Serenity's twin brother and also they have remembered that the Queen in the last battle severed her ties with her twin. That would make him alive, but did he remember everything or was he crippled like the rest of them. His story was the one forgotten, the scouts would not find out that particular one from the cats. Noone really knew it. One day he would tell it to the people that he called family, but at this time we do not know who those people are.

On the other side of Tokyo the Knights, Guard and the two Princes were putting Serenity into bed to rest. Everyone was concerned for her well being. How would she fare after this battle? She used so much of her energy to beat the latest monster? The twin's uncle arrived right after and tried to worn everyone of danger.

"Endymonion, we have not finished our conversation yet." Started saying Sol and continued on.

"Terrance you to, there is something both you and Serenity need to know. It is very important. Your lives depend on it." Looking at the others he said.

"You come as well, it concerns all." With that said all moved into the den where they sat down and started the conversation.

"Uncle what is so important that it has to be said now. Can it not wait till Serenity wakes up." Terrance asked of his uncle.

"You need to know this right now. All of you do. I will inform Serenity of it later. Right now I will tell you a story of Lunar twins." His uncle replied. Acknowledging what Sol said everyone settled down more comfortably and started to listen to the long ago forgotten tale.

"Every Lunar twin that was ever born has always been bound to the other. When one died the other one followed suite. Not years as you may believe, days in some cases hours. I am the only one known Lunar twin that survived that separation. My sister Queen Serenity died on the Moon during the Silver Millennium but before the hand of Death took her, she severed the link that bound us. It hurt like hell, both of us suffered. There were also consequences. You all were reborn, here in this time and place. I on the other hand was not. I wondered through the centuries alone in pain and desolation. I knew that one day I would be needed. One day the battle would start all over again. This day has come. You were reborn, the warriors have united, but I did not know when that time would be and therefore I did not dare to put my body into hibernation. Yes I could do that, but I did not know for how long a period and how it would effect me. The Sun crystal, you are its rightful owner now Terrance but at that time I was. I could request it, but as you see it now I did not. I lived through hell and high water and I survived. I am as old as Trista is, she wasn't reborn as others were, and she is a guardian of the Gates of Time. That is her duty first and foremost. I believe it was your sister that told her that she needs a life. As the Queen and I were bound so you and Serenity are. If something happens to you she will follow in your wake. If something happens to her you will follow. Do you understand what I am saying? You cannot stop her, she will not allow it. This is a different time and a century. The only thing that you can do is protect her. Dan, Michael knowing this please protect them both." With that said and knowing that there would be questions Sol settled down more comfortably in his seat.

The others needed to think and come to understand all that was said and accept it. Endymonion wanted to continue the conversation with Sol that was so rudely interrupted by the attack and his call to duty. That was also something that puzzled him. How was he able to transform and transport from one place to the other within the blink of an eye. How was he able to wield a sward? The questions piled themselves one on top of the other. Finally unable to keep quiet he spoke.

"Sol, I have so many question, I do not even know where to begin." Endymonion said.

"Start from the beginning. What is bothering you so Endymonion?" Sol asked.

"The Golden crystal, the memories, the transformation and transportation, how did it all happen so fast. Why was I the one chosen?" that question surprised everyone, but it was not Sol who answered it, it was Michael.

"Endymonion, my Prince, tell me something, how were you able to be at the last battle. Why did you saved Terre, protected Serenity died for her? Think Endymonion. I can make it easy, I can tell you, but is that what you want or do you want my guidance as you

"I have trained to be a knight going from the lowest rank to the highest. Than one day, it was the day of the last battle I felt/heard someone calling me and in a flash I was at the battle and wearing my golden armor. The silver light shone not from the Queen, but from the Princess it guided me to her. It was than that I saw Terre injured and saved him at that time I did not understand how it was possible, but now I do. It was the power of the Golden crystal. It was somehow responding to the Silver crystal. However, I do not understand something. How did I get the Golden crystal at the time it passed to my younger twin?"

"Terra responds to the true owner, being tricked was one thing but when Princess Serenity really needed you, the crystals spoke to each other and there you were. That is the only explanation that I can give you. In their own way they are living things." Sol answered the confused Prince.

"It is most likely that is what has happened to you today. One crystal communicated with the other and you were there. To all that I believe when your memories where opened, Terra, herself remembered and most likely retaliated for the lies that she had to endure. I do not believe that your brother has her support or her power." Michael wanted to continue but could not, in the entry he saw a beautiful woman standing and Serenity coming right down the stairs.

Gia was a beautiful woman always radiating calm and serenity. She was tall and slender with the eyes the color that you were not able to tell. With every emotion her eyes changed. Her brown hair was streaked with golden locks. Her long earth toned dress was tied at the waist with a belt that sported a sword at her left side. She knew that the sword would be given to her chosen one, Endymonion, and she would give it to him before she left. She wanted everyone present so she mentally went in search of the Princess. Serenity needed to know everything. It would make her decision easier. She appeared as Michael, the Head Guard to Price Endymonion was finishing his speech. As he finished she began and right after Serenity came in.

"He is right; Prince Darien Endymonion of Terra the younger twin/son of King and Queen of Terra during the Silver Millennium no longer has my support and his powers. He is now as any others are a human." With that said everyone sat there in stunned silence. Everyone in the room knew that they were in the presents of the guardian/Goddess of Terra, Gia herself. Looking at Serenity who stood beside her she knew that the princess needed to sit so she turned to Endymonion and said:

"Prince Endymonion, the Princess is weak she needs to sit down." With that the stupor left and Endymonion moved fast to help his Princess out. Gia continued her story.

"Do not try to request that I should forgive him that is his job, not yours. Endymonion there is one thing that you should know. He was the one who orchestrated your kidnapping and destroyed your life as you knew it. He wanted all that you had and for a time he had that. Many suffered, but no more."

"He what?" was the outburst from Michael.

"You heard right." And Gia once again continued her story.

"You may have forgiven him, you may not it is your choice. I on the other hand will not forgive this treachery, this betrayal. Do not ask it of me." With those words said, Gia calmed down and settled down.

Not many times in the known history did the Goddess appear to the humans, this was her third known appearance. Why should she? She was the protector, Goddess of Earth, she had her own strict ruled that governed her world. Breaking those rules would be dangerous both for her and the ones that she protected.

It was usually the Priest that transferred the guardianship of the Golden crystal from one carrier to the other. Sometimes the crystal chose the carrier by itself, this usually happened at the birth of the chosen one. She was not needed during those occasions.

Knowing that the Princess would be the one most curious Gia spoke from her taken seat:

"Princess Serenity, curious kitten, I see curiosity there in your eyes, ask away. You know there is nothing that I would hide from you. Goddess Selene is my friend she spoke a lot of the young Moon princess. I have seen you on my planet during your mother's rain and I am grateful for what you have done in this day and time."

"Why have you wakened me?" asked Serenity. Knowing that Serenity asked that out of confusion Gia answered her question calmly.

"I knew that part of the information would help you in your decision. This is a hard road you are on, confusing. Endymonion is travelling it as well. I hope in time you will take that path together. As well Selene asked me to help you, so there."

"Can you tell us what we are faced with" asked Michael.

"Nehelenia, the Queen of the Dark Moon. Serenity, Terrance your mother banished her some time ago. Sol you should remember her. Did she not want you for her husband? Yes Sol she is searching for you, she knows you live, not only that she wants your crystal. Your job is to destroy her, protect and train this generation of soldiers. My time runs short, but before I leave. Endymonion, protect those you love most and use this wisely."

With those words Gia unbelted the sword from her waist and handed it to Endymonion and disappeared. The whisper was the only thing that was left of Gia.

"We are watching over you. We will be there when you need us. We will meet again, that I promise you. Farewell my children."

"I will." Answered Endymonion to no one in particular for the one that should have heard it was already gone. Did she hear it in her own way? That would be left unanswered at least for now.

That was all that was left of the Goddess the sword that she carried when she appeared now it belonged to Endymonion. Endy knew that he would honor her request. He would protect those that he loved and take good care of the sword.

With Serenity being awake Sol in short told her the story of the bond and warned her to be carful in the future battles. It is not only her life but also her brothers that she risks. Understanding all that and leaving the questions of Nehelenia for tomorrow when the outers will show up everyone dispersed and went to get some rest. They would need it for tomorrow, not only for the battle with Nehelenia, but also for the next confrontation with the inner senshi and this time in their own home. The senshi will figure out where Serenity resided, but would it be before or after the outers come home.

Seeing that both Endymonion and Alex where staying Serenity asked:

"Has Molly got the guestrooms ready?"

"Yes, Serenity my room is ready; however, Endymonion will be staying with you" Seeing that Serenity was about to argue the point Alex continued.

"Twis do not argue on this subject with me for I have seen his worry, it will not go away just because you have awaken or that you will say that you are fine. You may be, but I will sleep better if he were with you."

Understanding that this is something that her twin required Serenity peacefully agreed. Anyway now she knew the truth, Endymonion was not Darien. He would not hurt her, he would protect her, of that she was sure. The other things that she would need to figure out now were: Did she love this Endymonion? Could she give him her heart? Could she really trust him? Lastly, did she really need the time in the grounds?

The similar though trail Endymonion was thinking: Did he really love this girl? Was it destiny? Could he follow it? Should he follow it? Can he trust himself? Can he trust Serenity? Was this real? He knew that he needed time to himself, but right now Serenity needed to be by his side. For this night that is what he wanted and that is what he would get. Listening to the short conversation between brother and sister he understood that Serenity would comply and in the end everything would be ok.

Arriving at her door Serenity asked:

"Where would you like to sleep couch or bed?" not hearing the answer Serenity looked up and saw very confused man standing in front of her. Endy could not understand why she would ask, shouldn't she already know that a lady always took the bed. Instead of doing just that he asked his own question/statement.

"For me it sounds like we should sleep in the bed together. That way we do not have to make a decision My Lady." His own statement caught Serenity with surprise.

They had not known each other long enough. This was her own house. Could this situation help her with some of the questions that she had? Would that be ok with the others? More questions than answers swarmed her mind, but one thing she knew she had to makeup her mind. Accept or decline or maybe just maybe she should make him sleep here outside her door on the hard wooden floor.


	12. Chapter 11

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 11 **

"If that is what you wish that is ok with me." That statement caught Endymonion by surprise. He did not expect her to say yes, but he also realized that the way she fraise it she was also giving him a way out. No way he thought and was about to continue when she started to talk again.

"But know one thing I am just sleeping in the same bed with you nothing else. Understood!"

He understood and hey that was fine with him. That was what he wanted in the first place anyways. He was happy with what he got. He also had to think why did he say that and why did she agree. Well there was no going back. They might as well move forward. With that said and though Serenity opened the door to her bedroom and both went in. Closing the door and turning the lights on Endymonion understood why she agreed with his recommendation. The bed was huge, a king size. The bedroom itself was big. Looking around he saw that this was a bedroom made for a specific female and to her taste only. It was Serenity through and through. The bedroom was made in light colors, the only thing that really stood out was the bedding, it was silver and black, both of their respective colors. How did she know it, for the bedding in his bedroom in New York was the same? Did Alex tell her? No he did not think so; none the less he would ask him tomorrow.

Tomorrow came in a matter of hours and while they slept in the same bed but on different sides somehow their unconscious minds worked out all of the questions that were left unanswered and made the decision for both sleeping people. There was no time to waste in thinking in figuring out their feelings. You either loved one another or you didn't. That was it, there is/was no other choice. The time for battle is near at hand and everyone was needed, scout guard and knight. That is the priority and that is what they should concentrate on. Waking up both thought clearer and both made their choices. They would be together they would love each other for they already do. They will face this day together as one. For Serenity there was no need to spend some alone time in the Grounds, if there is a need for them the time will be spent there training.

"Good Morning" both said at the same time and started to giggle.

"How did you sleep?" asked Serenity.

"Fine, and you?" Endymonion asked.

"Like a baby." Answered Serenity and continued.

"I have come to a decision, but I believe it would be better when everyone meets to talk about it." Before Serenity could move Endy said:

"I love you" those three words caught her by surprise. She did not expect to hear them from him in such a short time, but she did and now it was her turn to answer and confess. However, before she did she wanted to know that she heard right did he really say I love you.

"Did I hear you right?" she asked.

"You did. I love you Serenity and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Confessed Endymonion, he knew what he was saying was true and was coming right from the heart. Serenity knew that as well. She was ready to take that next step with him.

"I love you too and I am ready to take that next step with you, but not right now. Right now we have battles ahead of us. We have to win it otherwise what is the use. When there is peace in this world only than can I fully pledge myself to you." Serenity answered and Endymonion understood what she was saying

He understood that she did not want him to feel obligated to her. He also knew as well as she that there is death. Death may take one of them away from the other and than what. The one that was left would be destroyed. Each wanted happiness for the other and that is what she was trying to tell him. She also wanted him to be able to move on if she died. She wanted him but she would wait till there is peace and so would he. That was the only way for them to be together. At the end they would have to win and create a new paradise on Earth. With that said, done and understood both started to get ready for the new day ahead of them. This day would be hard for both of them, grilling in a way of training.

Serenity would be faced with the decision that will be both hard and easy. Finding a personal secretary well that would be fun. The resumes started to come in right away and Serenity already scheduled some of the interviews, she just hoped that everyone would take her seriously. The old fears came back. She was to young, they would laugh. What could she do?

Seeing that Serenity was worried Endymonion asked:

"What's wrong?"

"I am just worried about today's interviews? What if they do not take me seriously?" answered Serenity. However, Endy was a bit confused.

"What interviews?"

"Oh, I am sorry. It's just that I need a personal secretary. I am taking on the responsibilities of the CEO of Millennium Inc. and I need some extra help. Michael put an add in newspaper and I have scheduled interviews for later today. That is what I am worried about." Understanding dawned on him and he asked

"Would you like me to be there for you? If I am there they would think that the secretary is for me and you are just doing the interviews."

"I'd like that. Thank you Endymonion." with that said they got back to getting ready for the day.

They also had to get ready for the outers and generals coming. Today everything would be revealed. All of the guardians would be coming in today. Serenity knew that it would be too much for her and hoped that she would be able to get some support from the ones that were closest to her. She would get that help not only from the people who were already in the mansion but also from the ones that were to arrive later on in the day.

As they were about to leave Serenity's bedroom and move into the hallway Endymonion took a chance and came closer to Serenity and kissed her. Her lips did look inviting and so beautiful he couldn't help himself. He needed and wanted to taste them. Endymonion was not the only one that wanted to take that step, but Serenity was a bit scared to take it. However, when Endymonion took that step she became a willing participant in the game of love. Her right hand first slowly and than faster inched up to his hair and she deepened the kiss not wanting it to end. For the two in the room everything stopped. The time itself slowed, they did not even hear as the twib knocked at the door and then walked in. That is how they were caught by Alex in a kiss and a loving embrace.

The scouts had to attend school so they did, however, every free minute they spent trying to find anything and everything that they could about anything and everything that they've heard from Luna and Artemis. They wanted to know the identities of the outer senshi. They also wanted to know the identities of the Knights as well as the Guard. They were inquisitive. They wanted to know anything and everything that was connected to Serenity. For some unknown reason in a spam of a night they started to resent and in some way hate Serenity for what she has accomplished in her life and for the friends that she had.

Ray and Darien were in a silent agreement. They wanted to destroy the happiness that Serenity had achieved. They wanted to make her life miserable. However, there was one thing that they did not take into account and that is Love. Love was one thing that was freely given by anyone and that was what Serenity and her friends shared. This type of bond was tough to break. To say it lightly the love that Serenity and her friends shared was unbreakable. Death would be the only thing that would separate them and to do that they would have to work with Nehelenia. They also would have to ask themselves if they would go to such length for revenge. They would have to know that if Nehelenia got what she wanted than the world would be the dark one. The darkness the hate would exist and the light the happiness and joy would disappear forever. That was the cost of revenge. Can they pay it? What about Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, would they want to do this? Would they agree?

"Hey, Amy, would you be able to find out if outers were active anywhere or were we the only ones?" asked Lita after the first period.

"I could try." Was Amy's reply, she did try looking up on the web, but got no hits. The outers were inactive. Whether they were active and knew of their identities that was still a mystery to the inner scouts.

Knowing that she needed to look deeper and further Amy did just that. There were no answers to her quires. She had no luck at all. With no luck in finding who the outers or the guard were Amy started to change her tactics. First she thought what is it that she has seen in the past? What was the connection between Serenity and the others, scouts, guard, knights? She needed to write it down and see the connection, so taking out her notebook she started to write:

**Serena:**

**Picked up from school by M. Thorton by a limo belonging to Millennium Inc., drivers name is Dan**

Does not live at home

Legally changed her name to Serenity Moon

Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom

Twin sister to Prince Terrance of the Moon Kingdom

Friends with Alex Moon, Dan, Michael Thorton, etc.

Find out the address where she lives now!

What ties does she have with Millennium Inc.?

**Outer Scouts:**

Guardians of the outer planets

Identity unknown

Find out who they are and what relationship they have to Serena/Serenity Moon

Find out where they are now.

**Guard:**

Protectors of Crown Prince of Terra/Earth, Endymonion

Suppose to be dead, killed by inner senshi

Malachite alive, are the others as well?

**Malachite-Michael Thorton works for Millennium Inc**

What relationship they have to Serena/Serenity Moon?

Find out where Michael Thorton resides

**Knights:**

Protectors of Prince Terrance of the Moon Kingdom

Dan, Knight of Mars

Sammy, Knight of Jupiter

Possibly brothers of the inner senshi

Sammy, Serena's little brother

**Dan works as a limo driver for Millennium Inc.**

Find out where/who the other knights are?

Where do they reside?

What relationship do they have to Serena/Serenity?

In conclusion the Outer scouts should somehow be connected to corporation Millennium In. Final question that arises what connects Serenity to Millennium Inc, multi-billion Dollar Corporation. Looking over her notes Amy understood that she needed to search the web for Millennium Inc. and find everything and anything that had ties to it.

The next step that Amy took was search out the Millennium Inc. website. She was surprise to find there almost everything that she needed. Four women were working for Millennium Inc. that fit close description of the outer senshi. Their names were Michelle, Amara, Trista and Hotaru. She also found out that three men that fit the description of the Guard also worked indifferent departments for the corporation, but also all worked in the head office. In there, there was also a note that an affiliate/head office is to open up in Tokyo and everyone who worked there and that included the four women would be moving to Tokyo soon. A temporary office number in Tokyo office was posted on the site.

Taking a chance Amy did a reverse look up of the office number and got an address. What shocked her was that the number and address was not in the business district, it was in the residential area. The address was in the outskirts of Tokyo and that meant one of the wealthiest districts. There were mansions there and she thought why would a residential number be given for business, what is there? It did not matter at the moment, after school was out they needed to go there and find out, do re con and they needed to talk to the outers.

That found out Amy let everyone know what the search results were and the decision was made. They would go there and do what needed to be done. Everyone would go even Darien, he was part of that group and he would not be excluded.

_**Additional notes on Outer Scouts, Guards:**_

Identity revealed

Work for Millennium Inc. all four outer scouts

Will be moving to Tokyo soon or already are here

Know possible identity of guard

All work for Millennium Inc.

One already here the other guards are moving here, maybe.

There was still something that bothered Amy, looking over her notes she saw that both guards and the outer scouts with the possibility of the Knights work in some sort of capacity for Millennium Inc. The only thing that needed to be figured out was how is Serena connected to all of this?

Everything would be revealed to them after school when they would venture out to the new address of the Millennium Inc. There they would meet everyone and be informed and scolded by everyone. The day of surprises was upon them.

Clearing his throat for the third time Alex finally got their attention:

"Finally, are your minds out of the gutter?"

"Sorry Alex, is there something really important that you wanted to tell me?" asked Serenity.

"Yes twis, Michael wants to remind you that you have first interview in half an hour, so get moving. As well Andrew will be here at about noon, guardians as well. By the way do you want to pick up the guard and the outers at the airport or should Dan do it alone?"

"Thank you Terrance for letting me know. Hopefully I'll be done by the time Andrew arrives. Tell Dan that I will go with him. Thanks twib and by the way I won't need that time in the Grounds."

"So, you figured everything out?"

"Yep." Turning to Endymonion Alex spoke

"Endymonion you have my sisters heart in your hands. Take good care of it. Know this if you hurt her you will pay. I'll not be the only one that will want your head on the silver platter. I hope you understand and there are no hard feelings, ok."

Understanding what Alex was saying Endymonion acknowledged it silently for he knew that the wrath will not only be from Alex but also from his own guard and that was scary in itself. Thinking even further he became white as a sheet of paper wrath from guard, outer senshi, and Terrance's knights. Oh shit. However, before anyone could comment on any changes Endymonion spoke.

"Alex I understand and accept the responsibility. I love your sister and you know that I would gladly give my life…"

"There is no need to finish that sentence we all know that quite well and would/will do the same." Interrupted Alex.

"Now let's go downstairs and have some breakfast. I am starved." Exclaimed Serenity. Laughing lightly Alex said.

"As always stomach talks, let's go Endy, there is noting we can do until twis satisfies her hunger. Anyway I am also hungry, let's go eat." And so the three bonded in one way or the other went downstairs in search of some food.

Soon after finding it and having some breakfast the drilling morning began. The first two interviews did not go that well. Women that came did not take her seriously they all wanted to be interviewed by Endymonion because in their eyes he was older and wiser and she was no one a child, a pest. Having enough only after a minute she calmly escorted them out and made sure to ban them from ever getting a job, any kind of a position with Millennium Inc. She was fair in everything that she has ever done, but she would never take crap from anyone, ever again. She has learned that lesson hard and she would never forget it.

Coming back to her desk she was almost in tears.

"I cannot do this. They do not take this interview seriously." Serenity was annoyed and angry with herself. She was able to build this corporation from the bottoms up and she would succeed in finding herself a personal secretary without taking any more bull from anyone else. Looking at the list she saw that she had one more interview and it would be in about an hour. She did not want to wait any longer she wanted to get it over with. Looking at the resume she picked up the phone and dialed the number. On the second ring it was picked up.

"Hello, May I speak with Mr. Morgan?" Serenity asked.

"Speaking, how may I help you?" came a polite reply.

"My name is Serenity and you are supposed to have an interview with me regarding a position of a personal secretary. I would like to move your interview to earlier on. In about half hour, I know it is unexpected. If you would like we can meet somewhere in the middle."

"It's a bit surprising, but that will be okay. It would be greatly appreciated if we could me somewhere, but where?" replied Jake.

"How about Crown Arcade, it should be quite there right now." Thinking it over Jake agreed. It was closer and he would not need to go to the address in the outskirts of Tokyo. It was closer. With that done Serenity said to Endymonion who was sitting quietly on the sofa.

"Well you got the gist of it. Do you want to go with me or do you want to stay."

"I'll go with you." Answered Endymonion and with that both left Serenity's private office and headed down the stairs to talk to Dan and make sure they would get a ride to crown arcade. Catching Dan's eye Serenity spoke.

"Hey Dan, we need a ride to a Crown Arcade." getting a confused look from Dan Serenity continued.

"I rescheduled my last interview there in about 20 minutes and we can pick up Andrew afterwards." There was nothing more to say and there was no reason to argue the point so they all got dressed and walked out of the house and to the limo. With the way that Dan could drive it was a short one and they arrived right on time. Before getting out Serenity spoke to Dan.

"Park the limo at the back and come in. Talk to Andrew so that we could all go home together. We are here so there is no need for him to..." not needing to finish Serenity stepped out of the limo and started to walk to the door. Walking in Serenity saw Andrew and spoke.

"Hi Andrew, I have to meet someone so can you make me a milkshake, Vanilla." Serenity finished however, before Andrew could answer another voice said.

"Make it two." This time Andrew was able to answer.

"Sure thing, by the way Endy have you looked in the mirror lately?" not really understanding what Andrew was talking about Endymonion said.

"I don't understand."

"Your hair, it's purple." Only then did Endymonion take notice of his hair. It had finally happened; it finally turned its true color. So be it and without any reply Endymonion moved to where Serenity had already found a seat and now waited patiently for her shake and for a young man named Jake Morgan to arrive.

Jake would have already been in the Arcade if it wasn't for the limo. He did not expect a limo belonging to Millennium Inc. to just drive by and to all that to stop right in front of the Crown Arcade. Jake was stunned and shocked by it, but it took only seconds and he was back to himself taking in everything with calm demeanor. Walking into the Arcade Jake looked around and seeing that it was mostly empty went to the booth where Serenity and Endymonion sat.

"Hello, my name is Jake Morgan and I believe I have an interview with Serenity. Would that be you?" Asked Jake and when Serenity looked up Jake was the one a bit surprise. The woman that he thought he had an interview with was not a woman it was a girl no more that sixteen.

"Yes, I am and you do. Please sit down. My name is Serenity Moon and I am going to be the one interviewing you. The position as you may already know is for the personal secretary. The other thing that you will not know is that owner and CEO of Millennium Inc. requires a personal secretary. That is the position if you qualify you will be filing. There will not be any training from a previous secretary. The CEO never had a secretary before." Before Serenity could continue on Jake interrupted in somewhat surprised tone of voice.

"But, how was he doing all that without one?"

"She, the CEO is a woman, and until now I did not needed one. I was able to do it on my own." This statement really caught Jake by surprise. Not only was the girl, Serenity Moon was young she was also the owner of the Millennium Inc. The other thing that was left for Young Jake Morgan to figure out was how young, but before he could finish his train of thought someone interrupted.

"Your shakes." Taking his shake from Andrew Endymonion said.

"Sere, I am going to sit at the bar. I know you can handle this." With those words both Endymonion and Andrew left. However, Serenity was not listening she was doing her own search on the man sitting in front of her. In him she saw something more a potential she also felt that she would love to try to work with him. Sneakily she started to dig in the young mans mind; however what she found there surprised and shocked her.

In the mansion Alex felt that his twin was about to get into dangerous territory so he went in his own mental search for the person that would be closer to her and at the same time would be able to stop her.

"_Dan, I need you."_

"_Yes, Your Highness how may I be of service."_

_Are you close by Serenity?"_

"_Not by her side but close."_

"_Go to her and stop her from whatever she is doing. That meddling won't help. It will shock her."_ Understanding that it was really important to the Prince for someone to stop Serenity Dan ran in to the Arcade and straight to Serenity, putting his hand on her shoulder he said.

"Serenity stop." And they both received a jolt of shock for somehow Dan was able to enter Serenity's mind and see and feel what she did. At the same time Jake also had a mental shock and in his own way was coming alive. He was angered that someone would intrude upon his thoughts. He was ready to retaliate but with a fraise he was stopped.

"Ben, Knight of Mercury, please forgive me. I need no more of you. It will be a pleasure working with you that is if you accept." Said Serenity turning to Dan she continued.

"Thank you Dan. Your assistance is appreciated, but not really required. Tell my brother not to worry about me. By the way this is Jake Morgan your brother in arms." Knowing what the Princess was saying was true for he saw it as well he calmly acknowledged it.

"Please let everyone know that we will be leaving soon. We need to return to the mansion, guardians will be arriving soon." Turning to Jake she said.

"I would like you to come with us. We can talk there more comfortably." Acknowledging it Jake agreed for he also knew who Serenity Moon really was. She was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom twin sister of Prince Terrance of the Moon Kingdom to whom he was bound to. With that Serenity turned her attention to the shake in front of her as well her mind went in search of the brother and uncle.

"_Hello Twib, Uncle. I have found Knight of Mercury you will be needed at the mansion."_

"_We will be there."_Came united reply from both younger and older man.

With that everything settled down and some men had to make new arrangements just to be able to attend that specific meeting at the mansion. Andrew was one of that men, he would not be seen working at the Arcade by the inners for a couple of days. That would not really surprise them for that very evening they would find out that he was a Knight of Venus, older brother of Sailor Venus. The betrayal would hit Prince Jake of Venus hard for he would never have thought that his little sister who saw into people's hearts could really be that dense. Mars yes, Jupiter maybe, Mercury she would stay on the side of caution, but his little sister no way, and there it is in front of him the truth, Princess Mina of Venus, his sister a traitor. He knew his duty and his loyalties and he would protect the Royal family of the Moon and make sure to put his own sister in her place.

Ten minutes later everyone was ready to leave the arcade and meet the others at the mansion. Doing just that Jake Andrew, Serenity and Endymonion sat at the back of the car and Dan sat behind the wheel and they moved into traffic. As they did that Serenity knew that later in the day there would be a need of Sammy so she spoke.

"Dan, I believe we will need Sammy later in the day when the outers arrive. I need to let him know so if you don't mind swinging by the school."

"Yes, My Lady." And with that Dan turned the limo in the direction of Sammy's school.

This was the second day in the row that the same limo arrived at the same school and it was lunch time and everyone was out so it became a spectacle. People were looking and thinking who could that be and what did Millennium Inc limo doing here? Yah, the corporation in known world wide, however, it did not have an office here in Tokyo or did it. Soon everyone would find out the truth.

Serenity stepped out the limo and started walking to the school entrance. She acknowledged everyone in her way and spoke to them in a polite manner. Heading to the office she calmly requested that she would like to speak to Sammy Tsukino, and would it be possible for him to be called to the office. Office personal recognized her and was a bit surprised that she herself was not in school and than they remembered what they have seen and heard on the news so they did not question her in any way. In a matter of minutes Sammy Tsukino stood at the office door with somewhat surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing here sis?" asked Sammy, instead of answering his question Serenity calmly said.

"There is a meeting after school so if you do not mind getting your butt there,I would appreciate it." Seeing some confusion and understanding there Serenity continued.

"No, Dan will not be able to pick you up. We will be at the airport when school lets out. Can you get to my house ok, or do you want to wait here and we will pick you up after airport?"

"What about mom and dad won't they worry?" asked Sammy

"I'll tell mom what is happening and we can go from there. By the way is the press still bothering you?"

"They are still camped out at the house. I do not think that it is a good idea that you go there."

"Well, I'll figure something out. Maybe, I'll call them. So do you want me to pick you up or are you going to get there on your own?"

"Don't worry about it sis. I'll get there on my own."

"If you need some help I can send Mender in. You can also call him. Do you know how?"

"I do, I think that it would be better if you send him to me." At that moment Sammy felt that Mender would be needed and he wanted an extra mind and paw by his side.

"Ok, I'll do that. He'll be waiting for you here at the gates after school."

"Thanks sis." And with that the siblings said their good byes and went their separate ways.

Getting back into the limo Serenity said:

"Lets go." And the limo moved and in minutes was en route to the mansion where everyone was gathered.


	13. Chapter 12

**NEVER AGAIN CHAPTER 12**

Arriving at the mansion half an hour later Serenity felt that everyone was already gathered and waited for them in the den. At the same moment she felt like a child once again walking through the palace and seeing all of the guardians gathered for Queen Serenity requested that all be in attendance. Now she was the one who called everyone to attend. She was the one taking her mothers place. However, not all would attend the afternoon meeting. Luna and Artemis her mother's loyal advisors would be the ones missing. At this time they were regarded as traitors by all. Right now this subject was closed to discussion. It would be forgotten for a moment. They needed to concentrate on what is happening right now, the evil that arose and that wants to take over the planet Earth. That was more important than anything else. Peoples freedom was the first on the agenda, second was the retrieval of the memories of the rest of the Knights, guardians to Prince Terrance of the Moon Kingdom.

Princess Serenity would be protected by the outers as well as the others. Prince Endymonion of Earth the rightful ruler and his guard would be by her side. The other guardians were also informed that in this time Serenity was not a flower that needed to be protected, she was also a warrior, one of the first protectors of planet Earth. Later on in the day Gia would also let her presence be known and both be pleased and angered, but mostly she would once again let everyone know what she felt and still does by the way she was deceived by both Royal houses.

Serenity entered the den being flanked by Knights both with and without memory as well as Endymonion and said:

"Hello everyone" hearing the voice of their Princess everyone turned in her direction. Their happy faces turned to disbelief and anger at seeing Darien/Prince Endymonion at her side. The guardians exploded in anger and one of them said:

"What is the traitor doing here?" Without answering the question Serenity turned to the two family members and looked at them with confused surprise. However, she directed her questions to her uncle.

"You have not told them, have you?"

"No little one, I have not. I thought that it would be better coming from you."

"What do you mean by that Uncle?" this time Sol chose to answer her question in such a way that only she could hear.

"_Little Rabbit, you professed your love for each other loud and clear this morning."_ That statement surprised Serenity for only her brother was there to see it. However, she was not able to say anything for her uncle continued on.

"_Serenity the Lunar Royal family has a gift of sense/feeling. We can feel what others feel, whether they are happy or sad. We also have the ability to look into their minds. For us to speak to each other as I do now with you, it is not hard. It is a second nature. Rabbit this morning you project your happiness and it woke me up. Think on that Little Flower and know we will have to work on this a bit later. I know you do not want to, but you will have to some time today tell them everything."_

Feeling anger, confusion and betrayal Serenity stood there trying to process everything. The feelings of anger and betrayal came from within, for she did not know her own limitations and powers as a princess she should. The knights wanting to help her but sensing that she would not accept their help at this moment moved throughout and found seats around the den. The only one who was left by her side was Endymonion. Taking her hand he spoke to her for the first time mentally.

"_Calm down, everything will be okay."_Serenity was surprised that he was able to talk to her in such a manner.

"_How?"_was her only question. Understanding what she was asking him he calmly explained.

"_I thought what I wanted to tell you and send it your way. I believe it is through our link that we can talk this way. Now it is time for you to speak to everyone present."_

Serenity knew that what her uncle and Endymonion said were true and she would have to tell them everything, but she did not want to explain everything twice, right now and then when the outers arrive. So instead she said:

"Friends, guardians I thank you for coming. As for the man that stands beside me, Endymonion, please trust my judgment. I do not wish to explain myself twice on this matter. I will explain everything later tonight when the outer senshi and generals join us."

The Goddess Gia was there at the den as well, but she did not let her presence be known. She was angered at the guardian's outburst, but she also understood that this would have to be explained at some point. She wanted to appear and let her presence be known in that instance, but she agreed with Princess Serenity's decision. She would appear and support her children later on.

Looking around the room Serenity saw all of the guardians gathered together. The pack of wolves stayed together. They knew that their wards would be here soon and the only thing that they needed to do was be patient. Zed, Ned and Jade knew that everything would be okay as well that the man who stood beside Princess Serenity was none other as Prince Endymonion the First. Everything would come to be, soon.

Starr and Sarre guardians of Senshi and Knight of Venus were on one side of the den. Two leopard guardians to Jupiter were also together. In her own way Theya chose to show that she was loyal to her brother Mender and that in its own way said that she was loyal to the Princess.

The guardians of the outer senshi stayed together and separate from the other guardians. They were always like that even during the time of her mother's rain. Fay and J.T., two lionesses, were always together just like their wards, Uranus and Neptune. Finn and Nexx were the other two guardians of the outer senshi. Their personalities were so much a like to those of the senshi, their individual wards.

Fallon sat on his perch that was located by the chair where his ward, Alex Moon/Prince Terrance sat. The two guardian owls of Mercury, Linc and Max had their own perches where they sat calmly discussing something important. Tem and Zelle two guardian dogs of the scout and knight of Mars laid by the great fire, for once they were happy there, the fire was their friend, as it always was and as it always will be.

Sensing that Princess Serenity wanted to address everyone once again everyone turned to her with attention.

"We have many things to discuss the most important is our new enemy, Queen Nehelenia, however that will be discussed later." With that said Serenity continued;

"Now that we are gathered it is time for us to unlock some memories and guardians to be united with their wards." Serenity said and continued on.

"Knights and guardians could you please come forward; Andrew, Dan, Jake, Zelle, Sarre, Max, only you three, all are needed for this procedure." Finished Serenity, turning to her Uncle Serenity asked.

"We do not have a lot of time, and they will need to rest. I will be doing it with you. Do you have anything against it?"

"No Rabbit I do not." Answered Sol.

"Andrew, Sarre shall we start?"

Serenity and the guardian Sarre started the procedure that would unlock the memories of the Knight of Venus, Prince Jake or as he is known in this time on Earth, Andrew Furuhata. Going into another persons mind was not an easy task and unlocking memories of long ago was even harder. For Serenity this was somewhat confusing for she felt that this was an easy task to do not only that but the first lock yielded to her will at her first mental touch. She wanted to know if it was the same for her uncle but knew that he was also hard at work. Her part was done now it was up to Sarre to unlock the second lock and let all the memories out, she felt that it would benefit not only Prince Jake but also Sarre himself. Taking a step back but not fully retreating from Jakes mind she started to watch what was taking place. She was curious, but she also knew that she could only stay for a bit and so before the process was finished Serenity fully withdrew.

Serenity knew that taking that step and unlocking the mental lock that her mother put on Price Jakes memories she was doing more. She felt that in that instance she was in her mother's skin, in that instance she was the Queen of Silver Millennium, she was seeing and doing everything through her mothers hands and eyes. In that instance she knew that she was doing more to the memories. She was letting every single detail out. She hoped that both the guardian and his ward would be okay.

Looking around Serenity saw that her uncle was deep at work with Jake. Prince Benjamin of Mercury and his guardian Max, knowing that there was nothing else that she could do she turned to Dan and Zelle and said.

"Zelle you know what you have to do." It was not a question but a simple statement.

"Yes, Your Highness, I know what needs to be done." Fearing what others may think Zelle spoke to the Princess mentally.

"_However, I humbly request your assistance._ _It has been a long time. I am rusty. I need guidance."_Serenity knew that it was pride that made Zelle speak to her in such a manner so she calmly agreed.

"_Okay, I will go with you, but the lock must be opened by you only. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes."_And with that both dived into Dan's mind, Serenity walking with Zelle only so far. Serenity knew that he could do it and she also knew that the guardian needed support and she would give it freely.

Looking around Zelle saw that he was in his wards mind he also saw the princess was walking right beside him. Later on she stopped and stood there at that moment he knew that she could not walk any further. Looking ahead he saw his destination and knew that he could do it. However, before he could move on Serenity put her hand on his head and mysteriously said:

"With this experience you will be richer, and I am sorry for what awaits you." Serenity knew that there will be pain. She knew that Zelle lost his family; one thing that Serenity did not know was whether they were alive in this time. That is what she was apologizing to him for and that is why after that she turned and left Dan's mind.

This took only minutes and she knew that at this point that the Knights memories have not yet been fully returned. Her uncle was finished but the guardians were hard at work, knowing that all would be tired and warned out Serenity started to summon things and make three individual beds.

Sensing what his sister was doing Alex/Terrance added his own magic and both worked diligently to finish the task faster for the guardians were also at an end. Three beds were made at three different places, right behind every knight. Max's stand appeared beside Ben's makeshift bed.

Sensing that both Sarre and Max have finished Serenity mentally spoke to her brother:

"_Catch Ben."_With that said she turned her attention to be able to catch Andrew.

He was already falling and was unable to hold on to anything. The memories were too much. They have overwhelmed everything. He couldn't do anything but accept them. There was trouble and he was needed once again to protect the innocent. Serenity lay him down onto the bed and walked away knowing that Andrew needed some time to himself.

Looking at Dan and Zelle she knew that the locks were broken down. The man and dog were already seated and were in deep contemplation as to what has been revealed to both of them. Dan had his family, his sister Ray, who was one of the inner scouts, Lady Mars. They were estranged, yes. She was regarded as a traitor to the crown, yes, but she was still alive and that is what mattered the most.

Zelle had a different story. At the last battle he was separated from his family and fought by his wards side. He knew that his beloved fallen, but what of his daughter, did she survive? Has she lived a full life? He needed to know the answers to his questions. He really wanted/needed to speak with the Princess.

Knowing Zelle's mind Serenity spoke to him.

"_I know you are in pain. I know it's hard. I do not have the answers that you seek. Talk to Prince Sol he may know something regarding your daughter. As per your wife that will have to wait unlit Hotaru/Saturn arrives. I will consult the Silver crystal. It may show me something and it may not. Understand this, it is a long shot, however, it will have to wait a bit."_With those words Zelle had some hope. He may not know anything right now, but he may know something later. Hopefully it would be good news if not; he will come to terms with it.

Both Princes of Mercury and Venus were in their own world at the moment. They were sorting through the memories during the time of the Silver Millennium and their lives and relationships in the Moon Kingdom. All of this was new for both. There were happy memories and sad. They saw their guardians a new and known that their relationship would grow again.

Jake/Ben knew that he had new toys to play with. He also knew that now he had responsibilities of a new position. He had a job in Millennium Inc. the multi-billion corporation owned by none other as Princess Serenity. With his old memories came recognition of this young girl, yes she might be a girl and a young one, but she is as smart as she was during the Silver Millennium. She put that brain to use that is good. Looking at his Prince and doing some research before the interview he knew that the Prince was as smart as his twin. There was one regret only, and that was not being with his twin. They were different true. He resembled their father the King of Mercury, she their mother the Queen. The knowledge that he bore now and his smarts, he still could not understand why she betrayed the Princess, the Queen to be. What was her reasoning? One thing that he was not yet aware of was that he would have his change to ask her that himself later on in the day.

Andrew finally figured out where the streak of setting people up came from, the Venison part of him. He was a first born Prince of Venus. The power of Love, setting people up and knowing that they would always be together was always inherited by a female. He was an exception because he could actually do it and he was good at it. During the time of the Silver Millennium there were a lot of people joking that he, Prince Jake of Venus was a Goddess of Love. However, when Princess Mina was born, couple of years later, everyone understood that the female from Venus had greater power in that department. It was still left as a joke but used very rarely. He missed his little sister. He could not understand how she did what she did? Did she even realize the consequences? She should have she was the leader of the inner senshi. He felt terrified, he would lose his sister, and Starr would lose her ward, at the end all the inner senshi would lose their powers and die. Those were the consequences, didn't they realized it. With the jerk he turned and addressed the Royals.

"Your Highness." All four royals turned for they did not know to whom Jake/Andrew wanted to talk to.

"Princess Serenity" Andrew corrected himself. Looking into his eyes Serenity saw that there was something that bothered Andrew no it wasn't Andrew it was Prince Jake.

"Yes, Jake, what is bothering you?" she asked.

"What will happen to my sister? The curse/consequences…" With that heard everyone turned their attention to the conversation between a knight and their Princess.

Knowing what he was asking Serenity had to answer truthfully. She no longer would sugarcoat anything. The truth was the truth even if it did hurt. They all needed to know it. They also needed to know that only the inner scout could reverse it, however they had to do this on their own, otherwise both parties would be in danger.

"Prince Jake the curse is already in affect. It has already touched Lady Mars. The planet is already taking her revenge upon her. I do not know how long it will be, I cannot say. Whether your sister has been affected in any way already, I do not know. To be saved to break the curse they have to find the solution on their own. If anyone helps, you or the guardians, they will suffer the same curse, the same punishment. You know very well that in the end it is death that awaits them." Finished Serenity. At that time Tem spoke up.

"I'd rather be at her side than anywhere else!"

"It is your choice, Tem. I will not stop you. However, there are consequences. Terran has already spoken of them to you, yes?" Seeing the affirmative Serenity continued.

"Your limitations include also erasing your memories, not locking them up Tem erasing forever. You know what that means for you and for Zelle. You will be the same as Luna and Artemis are right now, broken. They have parts of their memory; other parts are closed to them. Your memory is one the other is your voice; once again you will become an ordinary animal, a house pet. I will not in any way or form reverse what will be done, even if Mars finds a way to come back, to break the curse, do you understand? Tam think, of what you want to do, knowing now the extent of the consequences. Memory, speech, ability to transform and help and finally death, for that is what awaits you all, not only you Tam all that wish to join their wards."

"Remember Tem if she does not succeed she will forfeit her life and if you try to help her in any way you will share her destiny.

Everyone knew whom Serenity spoke of and to. If the inner guardians wanted to unite with the inner senshi they would have to pay the hefty price. One thing that no one could understand was when did their lovable, caring Princess Serenity turned into such a cold person. Knowing what they were feeling Serenity addressed everyone once again.

"You want to know when I changed." She asked and everyone excluding Endymonion, Alex, Michael and Sol showed their affirmative.

"The moment my guard betrayed me. The moment that they started to wear blinds. The moment that they forgot who they were speaking to. The moment that they started treating me like trash. This time forgiveness and trust will be earned not given freely. Do you understand?"

This was the first time that the Princess lost her serenity and peace and just went with frustration and anger. For the first time everyone saw that Princess Serenity had feelings and that they were hurt. In a way she was retaliating, but in that instance they also saw that she was changing getting a spine and becoming a Queen that one day she would be. In that instance they had a glimpse of the peaceful future, for somehow during that short speech she was able to show them everything that lay for men in the near future.

They were all surprised and mesmerized by her abilities and her power. The knowledge not to question the future Queen in this followed and at that point they wanted to return to the second/first important topic at hand Queen Nehelenia, however, Serenity interrupted.

"Dan, it is time to go to the airport. Uncle please stay, Jason will come later on." With that said Serenity started to turn around and walk out, but stopped and spoke to Mender and her beloved Endymonion.

"By the way Mender, Sammy requested that you be by his school when he leaves to come here. I would suggest that you leave now. One more thing you need to change." Turning to Endy she spoke.

"Endymonion, if you wish you can come with me if not stay. Know you have friends here." With that Serenity walked out and Dan followed.

At that moment all the guardians were confused as to why did Serenity addressed Endymonion calling him Endymonion not Darien. In this time and age his name was Darien wasn't it? Hopefully she would answer their questions later on. The Princess said that everything would be explained later. They would wait.

Arriving at the airport they were right on time. The outers and generals were already waiting for them. Waiving they caught Dan's attention and he stopped. Getting out the limo Serenity said:

"Hello everyone. How was your flight?" This time it was Hotaru who spoke:

"We are fine Serenity. How are you?"

"I am fine. How about we pack everything in the trunk and let's go home. We have a lot to do and you are all tired. Please do not argue. I have eyes and can see." With that said everyone did what they were told, sat at the back of the limo and left.

There were a lot of questions that they wanted to ask, but did not know how to approach the subject. Serenity sensed this turmoil within them and said:

"Spill it out." It was J.J. who finally spoke.

"Are they here?"

"Who?" asked Serenity for she knew that the question that Jeremy asked had a double meaning.

"Our guardians, Endymonion, the inners." This time it was Nick.

"Yes, they are. Endymonion is here the inners are on the outside. It is up to you what steps to take regarding them, but in my court they are regarded as traitors. You all know what the punishment is?" with that said Serenity continued on a happier note.

"I saw the guardians this afternoon. Everyone is gathered. We are ready. Now the only thing to do is discuss the strategy as to how we are to defeat Queen Nehelenia. She is the one who wants to take over the world. She is our new enemy."

"So you have found the knights. What was it you said about that dirt bag?" This was a statement and a question from Amara, however it was not the Princess who answered but Dan.

"Yes, Ura, we are all gathered and ready. Regarding Endy you will understand later." Came a very familiar voice and in that instance she knew that only one person would be insolent enough to call her by that nick name. Instead of getting angry Amara turned in her seat to look at the driver and finally recognized Mark Prince of Mars.

"So you have finally got your ass out of the gutter Mars. How was it there?" This was supposed to be an insult but he just laughed it off. He had his memories, he had his fire but he chose not to be goaded by Princess and senshi of Uranus. She was a formidable warrior and he wanted to be on her good side. So he chose to take this in stride.

Serenity sensing that there could be an argument brewing said.

"Amara, you can catch up later, when we get home. Let him concentrate on the road. I personally do not want any accidents." With that said everyone settled into a comfortable silence.

Half an hour later they were home and waiting for Sammy to arrive but got a surprise of their lives when Sammy and Mender let everyone know that the inners are on their way there. All needed to prepare for the fight that would ensure with the arrival of the inner scouts.

Leaving the school Sammy saw that at the gates sat an unusual kind of cat. In that cat Sammy/Jason recognized his guardian Mender and mentally spoke to him.

"_Hello Mender, shall we go?"_

"_Yes. How would you like to travel? It is quite a distance to Princesses house."_Replied Mender.

"_We will take a bus. A small little kitten will do just fine on it, am I right?"_asked Jason.

"_I will be fine."_Replied Mender and at the same time hissed. Looking up with some interest Sammy saw the reason to Menders reaction. Waiting at the bus stop were none other as the inner scouts and the two royal advisors.

Sammy did not know where they were going. This was a stop for couple of different busses and they all went in different directions. This was after all a stop near couple of different schools. Looking more closely Sammy saw that they were all here, all four scouts. What were they doing here, together? Mars after all goes to a different school. As Sammy/Jason started to think more bells started to ring, something was up; they should not be here all together. Have they found out where Serenity resided? He knew that if they did there was nothing that he could do to stop them. He also knew that sooner or later both sides would have to meet up. He knew that there would be a confrontation but maybe this would be for the better after all the battle is coming and they did not need the trouble to arise in the middle of it. He also knew that Serenity should not be caught by surprise so once again he spoke to Mender.

"_Calm down, we need to let Serenity know what is taking place."_

"_What do you mean?"_ interrupted Mender somewhat confused.

"_Look at them, they are all gathered together. The cats and the inners, the only one missing is Darien. The only thing that this could mean is that they have found out where Serenity is and want to confront her. She needs to know what is about to take place."_

"_I understand, and I will let her know."_Looking within himself for the link with Terran and finally locating it he spoke.

"_Terran, please listen. Jason believes that the inners and advisors are on their way there."_

"_What do you mean? Please explain yourself."_Requested Terran.

"_They are here on the bus stop with us. Jason believes that their destination is the mansion. Please let Serenity know that soon she will confront the inners."_Understanding dawned and Terran spoke once again.

"_Is Darien with them?"_

"_No, he is not, but I believe that he will join them."_Answered Mender.

"_I understand and will let her know. Thank you my friend."_And with that the connection between to guardians broke. Both were deep in thought for both knew that there will be hell to pay and soon. Neither wanted the confrontation but both knew that it had to take place.

Turning his attention back to Sammy/Jason Mender said:

"_Done."_

At that moment the bus arrived and everyone boarded and at the same time the scouts saw Sammy and instinctively knew that they were going in the right direction. They knew that soon they would confront Serenity and find out all of the truth. Nothing would be hidden from them. That may be true, they would find out everything, but they would also make new enemies and know what they have lost for in that moment their lovers for they would see in them the truth of what they have truly done to the Princess and how it affected her.

At the stop Ray was once again was hearing bits of conversation. Her abilities were fading she was loosing everything and thought that she was going mad. The bit of conversation that she heard was:

"_They… here… us… believe… destination… let… that… the… no… them…"_

She wanted to know, who was talking to whom and what about. Even with her minor abilities she was driving herself crazy mad even. She wanted them back and she wanted to be able to know what was to take place who was talking to whom, what was being said. She wanted to be the first in everything. She wanted to be the leader she wanted the power. That was the whole point in her existence.

But was it truly her, was she really that power hungry? That was the question that only Serenity had answers to. She was attuned to the inner senshi. She knew what really resided in their hearts and if there was a need she was capable to save them. There was one catch to all that and that was that they, individual senshi needed to ask. That was also their way out of their curse. They needed to identify it and then ask for her help.

Lita was the one who saw Sammy/Jason on the bus and spoke to him. She no longer cared that there was something that separated her from Serenity. She wanted to know the truth about their relationship during the period of the Silver Millennium. She wanted to know whether they were really related. During this time and age she lost her parents and in the end she dearly wanted to belong. At that moment understanding dawned on her. Serenity was the one who made that feeling of belonging become a reality, without her she, Lita Kino, was nothing.

During the conversation with Lita Sammy/Jason also understood that Lita was close to breaking the curse that she stepped into. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to help her, but knew that he could not do that so at the end of their conversation he told her something that really confused her but in the end led her in the right path.

"Follow your heart Lita and you will be on the right path." Were the last words that Sammy spoke to Lita before the quite settle around them once again.

Those last words from her brother caught Lita's attention for she really wanted to know what her heart was saying. She needed to listen to her heart for she knew that it never let her down.


	14. Chapter 13

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 13**

Some time later they arrived at the gates of the house/mansion where Serenity resided. Darien waited for the scouts at the gates. Darien was also somewhat surprised to see Sammy and the cat with the scouts. They all passed the gates and the security guards without being stopped or even asked any questions. Mina and Lita felt that there was more, but Ray ignored everything. She felt that she had the right to be there. Going through the gate and entering the house was a snitch; however their surprise and anger from the gathered came when they entered the den where everyone was seated. In the entry to the den they were bombarded with one word:

"TRAITORS!"

It came from everywhere and everyone, both mentally and with words. Even thought they have already been notified of their imminent arrival, the guardians, scouts and knights still felt that apprehension/anger towards the inner scouts and the Prince. They were also aware of the price of betrayal of the Lunar Royal family. It was death.

The inner scouts, Darien and the lunar advisors were all surprised and stunned with such a welcome from everyone gathered in the den that for a moment no one could speak. Ray was the first to come out of it and she was the one who started the tirade of her anger.

"How dare you call us that? We've betrayed no one. We came here for answered and that nitwit will give them to us."

Before Ray could continue Gia the Goddess of

Earth had enough. She did not care that she would give the others in the room a fright, surprise them with her appearance. She wanted revenge and she also wanted the inner scouts gone. She wanted them gone from her planet. She knew that this insolent child of planet Mars wanted to rule. Gia would not let just anyone rule over her planet. In her own way she had already chosen the rulers. What Gia wanted would come true and no one would think of arguing with the Goddess.

"You are not welcome here." Out of thin air a voice spoke out and everyone heard it. The ones who recognised it knew who it was and prepared themselves for her appearance, the others who did not know where the ones that were surprised. The second part of the sentence came from a woman who appeared in the middle of the guardian wolf pack and started to walk towards the inner scouts and Darien.

"Leave or suffer, for I will not ask again."

"Who the fuck are you and how dare you speak to me in such a tone?"

Gia's attitude was calm, but others who recognised her were surprised and somewhat fearful. They did not know what her reaction would be to such an outburst.

"I speak to you in such a way for I already know who you are child of Mars and I know why you have come here today. It is not for answers as you have said just minutes ago. You want to be crowed queen and rule this planet. It will not happen, child. If you wish to rule, you will have to find your own domain. I believe that planet Mars would suit you much better and your brother would have nothing against you ruling it, would you Your Highness?"

"No, Goddess I would not. If she wants to rule planet Mars she may do so." Answered Prince Mark, the air to the thrown of Mars.

Ray was angered by this woman who stood in front of her and did not hear the full extent of her brother's reply. She wanted revenge but having nothing under her hand she fired with wards.

"You think you figured me out bitch. You don't know me, my strength, and my power. Who are you anyways?"

With her words Ray bluffed, but she did want to know who this woman in front of her was. The words and the name calling got Gia attention and anger, but with her training she knew how to appear passive. She would answer this child her question and she would teach her a little lesson and in the same time she would not allow anyone to aid her.

"I shall tell you my name child and title as well, as for your powers, they cannot touch me. My name is Gia, Goddess and Protectress of planet Earth. Will that suffice for you my child?"

Not waiting for Ray's reply Gia did what she wanted and needed. This insolent child would know the strength and power of the Goddess of this planet. Not saying another word Gia pointed her hand at Ray and then flung it aside. With that action Ray was picked up by an invisible hand, squeezed and then flung to the opposite side of the room. She slid down the wall and stayed there unmoving, unconscious.

Amy and Jadeite both wanted to move and see to Ray's health but both were unable to. Amy struggled against her bonds while Jadeite recognised and submitted to the power for it was the power of the Goddess. At the moment he could do nothing to help the one that he loved. He needed to wait and she needed to break the curse that bound her heart at the moment. At that moment Gia once again spoke up.

"Prince Darien Endymonion I wish I could throw you out on your butt and never see you again. That is impossible, but I do so want to..."

Serenity felt that there could be bloodshed and she knew that she needed to calm the Goddess so she spoke.

"Goddess, Protectress of Earth I understand your anger and I know that you want them gone. Do not worry for my safety I am protected by your chosen son and his guard. You know that well. Know this as well Goddess they would not have been able to come this far, if I did not let them. Not even their powers would have been of any use to them." Taking a glimpse at the inner scouts Serenity continued.

"You could say that their anger is well justified. Let them speak, be contented and then we will see where their destiny lies." There Serenity finished and Endymonion picked up.

"Goddess, do not waist your power or your strength. Think of the battle ahead. That is where our concentration needs to lie."

"It will be done as you wish my son. However there is one thing that I want when all of this is done and peace rains over Earth I want them gone." Turning to Serenity Gia continued:

"May your judgement be true!" With those final words Gia turned around and went to the guardian pack and settled there.

Everyone who heard the conversation between the two royals and the Goddess were surprises for all wanted to know the truth. Who was this man named Endymonion and why did the Goddess and Princess Serenity called him son? The answers were showing themselves but more questions also arouse out of those answers.

By this time the barriers around Ray fell and Jadeite who felt them lowered first rushed to see to Ray. She was alright, no bones were broken, and she was healthy and coming around. Seeing and not really recognizing him she pushed him aside. She was angry and wanted a fight with Serenity. That was the reason why she came here at the first place. However, before she could say a word Mark spoke up.

"Be careful, my sister, Lady Mars. Please do not let the anger control you for it will be the end of you. Princess Sere…" however, Mark was unable to finish for Rays anger started to show itself.

"You are no brother to me. My brother would care for me; he would take my side in this issue and not be on that bic..."

"Lady Mars do not think of finishing that sentence." Growled out Endymonion.

"How could you be so mean Darien?" whined Ray.

"You are mistaken Lady Mars, I am not Darien. My name is Prince Endymonion the son to the Royal house of Planet Earth. The Queen gave birth to twins, boys, Darien is my younger brother. I see Lady Mars you love him. You may have him after all, his lover is long gone. Tell me something, have you thought of your own lover. Do you know that he lives? Please do not deny your feelings. If you really want to know the truth than why don't you speak to either scout or knight of Venus. Both know what they are doing."

This little speech left some people in surprised stupor and one very angry man. How could this man this Endymonion speak of him in such a way, to all that he was meant for Serenity and vice versa. He was the future king of Earth and Serenity would rule beside him. That anger ruled over him for a moment and he spoke up.

"She is mine, we are engaged."

"Who is?" asked Endymonion of his brother.

"Serenity is." Replied Darien.

"Dear little brother, Serenity is a woman and as any other woman has a free will. Remember one thing my dear brother she is not a possession to be owned. She may have been engaged in her previous life. Her life during the Silver Millennium, that happen at her birth, but are you sure she was engaged to you? Are your memories so clear that you can say with clear conscience that Serenity was your intended?" Endymonion stopped for a minute letting the other man ingest the information that was given to him. Darien chose not to interrupt and let the other man continue. This Endymonion knew more of the past of the life during the Silver Millennium it would be good to learn more from him.

"Nothing to say dear brother, than I shall continue, now where did I stop? Ah, I remember we were talking about Serenity being engaged. She was engages since birth, and you could say the answer is both yes and no. She was engaged to the Prince of Earth the eldest that would be me. However, since you do not know the full history of the Silver Millennium let me enlighten you. The eldest was kidnapped and by royal decree and some memory meddling was replaced by the younger twin that would be you. Do you get the drift or should I go on?" Endymonion once again stopped sensing that at this point there would be questions. Darien was not about to interrupt Endymonion he wanted to hear more, however it was Amy who spoke up.

"So our assumptions were right."

By that statement she meant the twins, the brothers as well as Serenity and Alex. She spoke also of the others, brothers and sisters Mars and Jupiter, Mercury and Venus. They were all connected in some ways. Looking at Lady Mercury he saw the connections and assumptions that she made and some that she confirmed through the lunar advisors.

"Some of your assumptions Lady Mercury are correct, some may not be. Lunas and Artemises memories are muddled. They are of need of some healing. Whether or not Serenity will do it, it is left up to her. Your memories are not complete as well; you are of the need of the same procedure as the others went through. For example Lady Mercury…" looking and pointing at Sol Endymonion continued.

"Do you know this man? Is he a knight, a guardian, a scout? Is he in any way related to us? Look at him closely and tell me?" Looking at Sol Amy tries to figure out the answers to the questions that Endymonion asked but could not make any conclusions. Who was this man that sat there so calm and content without even a protest? She was lost. Seeing this Endymonion continued.

"That is ok Lady Mercury we will continue with this later. Right now I want to return to the history lesson. Now little brother you are saying that you were and are the man that will stay by Serenities side no matter what. That is bull, a big fat lie. I was there at the last battle. You were not by or on Serenities side. You were on your lover's side. Would you like to guess, whose side it was or even who your lover was? No, I did not think so. You broke Serenities heart when you chose the red haired witch. I was there; I saw everything, your laughter, the destruction that you wielded the dead and the blood that surrounded you. Tell me brother; do you think that Serenity would want you now or that Gia would allow you to be King?"

The arrogance that he carried around with his, spoke for Darien and without a real thought he replied:

"To both I answer yes."

This arrogant answer got many people in the room railed up. Michelle once again had to stop Amara from attacking; however, there was no one to stop Gia from doing her part.

"You want to be King, so be it." With that said Gia weaved a spell around Darien and there he stood unmoving.

"I've had enough. No, he is not dead." She told the stunned audience and continued.

"He is just a living statue. I have granted him, his wish, he is now a king of art." At that moment Ray/Mars ran towards Darien to somehow touch him and break his prison, but Gia spoke once again.

He was frozen in time. He would never age. However there was one thing that Gia kept a secret. He would see and feel the time going by, season by season, year by year, but he would not be able to do anything. That was the greatest punishment that any God could put upon another or one of his subject. To see friends live, be happy or sad, but never be a part of their lives.

"Be careful child of Mars; do not touch him, at least for now, let the crystal harden around him, or you may share his fate. Child, do not think of trying to break the crystal, it is unbreakable. Open your heart child of Mars and remember what my son told you." By that last statement Gia meant for Ray to remember her lover, Jadeite. Turning in the direction of the other inner scouts Gia spoke again.

"Look within your hearts and find your way back, before it is too late. Remember, Lady Mars is not the only one that has a lover waiting for her." None of the inner scouts except Lita really understood what the Goddess meant. The question on their minds was what was the Goddess warning them about? The other question that plagued them was what lover?

Taking this opportunity Lita tried to take the first step towards making amends with her Princess. Serenity seeing that chose that exact opportunity to speak to the scout and guardian of Jupiter.

"_Lita, when all of this is done, I would like you to stay. We have a lot to talk about." _Turning mentally to Theya she continued.

"_Theya, it is my belief that soon you will be reunited with your ward. Please be careful, not a word or a whisper. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Princess, I understand and obey." _Replied Theya happily.

Lita was surprised to hear her Princesses voice and knowing that no one else in the room heard it. She was also thankful for the warning for it also gave her a deeper understands in to the curse that the inner scouts were faced with. Lita finally understood it was up to an individual scout to be able to seek their own redemption. She understood that they all had to look within themselves accept what they have done. Recognize that they have forsaken their duty and at the end ask/beg forgiveness. She also realized that she could not help the others they had to come to that conclusion on their own. There was one thing that escaped Lita at the moment and that was that they were pressed for time for the curse has already began to weave her spell.

Darien was gone, at least for now. Punishment from Gia could be reversed, but only if Gia wanted it and she would be the only doing it. Serenity did not know why it had to happen, but knew that her hands were tied, for the moment. She wanted peace and she would strive for it. When the time was right she would try to reverse this spell. No one, even Darien, deserve such a punishment. That was also something that Serenity did not know and would have to think about before and if her wish/request is to be granted.

Seeing that Ray was subdued Serenity finally addressed the inner scouts.

"I am sorry for what you have witnessed moments ago. May this be a warning to you, never to cross the Goddess of Earth. Now, why have you chosen to find me? What do you want?"

It was Amy who spoke:

"We were curious mostly, Serenity. We wanted to find out more about you."

"So you have finally figured out that there is more to Serena Tsukino or Serenity Moon. Am I right in that conclusion Lady Mercury?" Asked Serenity.

"Yes, you are." Replied Amy.

"And now you want to know what it is? To all that seeing what you have seen today. You believe that you figured it out. Yes?" continued Serenity.

"I believe so, however, there is one thing that still bothers me…" there Amy stopped not knowing how to continue.

"And that is?" urged Serenity.

"How are you connected to Millennium Inc.?" finished Amy.

"That's easy. I owned it."

This time it was Ray who spoke up. She still could not believe or even process that Serenity had any marbles. She still saw her as a nitwit, a stupid little girl.

"I don't believe it. She doesn't have the brain for it. She is a brainless twi…"

This time it was J.J. who interrupted her. He had finally had enough. He thought that today he would take his first step to be able to reunite with the one that he loved. He was wrong. However, there was one thing that he would do and that was to protect Serenity even if it meant his own life and happiness.

"It is the truth. Serenity is the owner of the Millennium Inc. She build it from the ground up. If you really want to know more about it, be smart and do your own digging. Ray that is the only way that I know you will believe what is actually the truth and what I am trying to tell you right now."

"But she couldn't. She isn't that ..." Tried Ray again.

"You want to say that she isn't that smart. Are you sure about that Ray? Do you really know Serenity that well or are you so accustomed to the mask that she has been wearing so long? Haven't you looked for the girl within?" This time it was Jake who spoke and then he turned his attention to Amy.

"And you, my twin sister, Lady Mercury, are you that blind to the truth? During the time of the Silver Millennium the Lunar twins were the ones that could rival us. We were smart that is true, but they were smarter. Dear sister, I am so sorry that you do not have your memories of that peaceful time. I hope that you will regain them soon. May your heart guide you!"

The inner scouts did not know what to make of Jake's speech and mostly it was what he spoke to Amy and with that little info they have found out that he was her twin. In that little speech he revealed more that he should have, but he no longer cared. He was following the Earth Prince's example; he also wanted his sister back. He was following on instinct and somehow knew that the Royal family would not be angered by his actions and words.

Amy took his words to heart. Everything that he said both to Ray and to her, she needed to think it over. Why has Serenity hid so much from her guardians? Somehow Amy knew that her Princess was able to foresee the events that were to take place and she protected herself the only way she could. That was Amy's version and her conclusion. Whether it was true, Serenity was the only one who could answer.

This only took seconds to digest for in the next instance it was Michael who spoke. He was the leader of the guard and he would make sure that Serenity his lieges chosen one, loved one, and not only by His Highness but everyone else would always be protected.

"Ladies of the inner solar system we could go further into discussions, but before we do that and I know that we will. Let me tell you one thing. Princess Serenity is the one who made sure that we were once again united as one. We are her friends. That is how she always wanted it, but we are also her protectors. Personally I will not allow any harm to come to her. If harm is to touch her it would only be so when I no longer exist. It is my belief that everyone in this room will do the same. Remember this if you harm Princess Serenity in any way you will have enemy for life."

It was surprising to hear that from the man who always hid his emotions. However, they were also aware that his duty always came first and most thought that he was talking of duty. Serenity was the only one that knew that is was not so. In this life he changed, yes he was still cold and able to hide his emotions quite well, but no longer from her. She knew the real meaning of his warning and was aware that all four earth guards would do the same without giving it a single thought. That's how loyal they were not only to the Prince but to her. What could or would she do now? She knew that there would be bloodshed, but she did not want anyone to die. She wanted peace that's what she strived for and that is what she would achieve.

This was the warning not only to the inner scouts but also to anyone who would think of ever hurting the princess. She was protected, she was guarded and people would die to make sure that she lived. Well that was understood very clearly.

With all of this said and done; Ray could no longer stay there. She wanted to leave and she wanted to take the other inner scouts with her. She thought if they came together they should leave together. Maybe she was right and maybe not. For the first time all of the inner scouts, Lita, Amy and Mina were thinking for themselves. They would no longer let her lead them by the nose.

"We are going." Said Ray

"No!" both Lita and Amy replied simultaneously.

"Don't argue with me. I am your leader and I tell you, we are going." Repeated Ray angrily, this time it was Amy who spoke.

"You may be our temporary leader. However, that does not mean that you order us around. If you want to go than go. I personally am staying."

"Fine, stay. Are you two going?"

"Not this time girl. I want to stay and chat." Answered Mina.

"I am staying as well." Replied Lita

"Traitors." Said Ray turning around and walking out of the den and then out of the house/mansion. For now she did not want to do anything with the other. She just waned to be alone.

The others that were left in the den, Earth guard, guardians, scouts and knights did not know what to think regarding what just happened. After all only Ray left, the other inner scouts were still here. Serenity knew what to do, after all she had some business to take care of and Lita was part of that business. So she took the rains and said:

"Twib, we have guests, do something?" Turning to the inner scouts she continued.

"Lita, you will come with me to the kitchen. You are the best there. Amy. I know you have questions and the best person to answer them is your brother. Jake will help you there. If there is something else, I know you will be able to handle yourself. Mina, I am not sure what to do with you, how about, oh well go ask Alex or Andrew, I think that they can handle you."

She knew that Mina was a sponge and wanted to soak up any and all the information that would be given to her. After all she was the leader of the inner senshi. However, Serenity was also aware that she was still under the clutches of the curse and was not allowed into the inner sanctum. She hoped that Andrew and Alex could help her there while she also had to deal with Lita, knowing that she would be the first to break out of the clutches from this curse.

She wanted both guardians hers and Lita's there she also needed her uncle to be close by, just in case, so she did the second best thing. She spoke to all three mentally.

"_Uncle I need you…" _Serenity began when her uncle interrupted with a simple question.

"_Why?"_

"_I believe Lita is ready. I need you for support, not visible, but near at hand."_

"_OK, rabbit." _And with that Serenity started to look within for her second link this time with her guardian Terran.

"_Terran, where are you."_

"_Here Sere, what's up?"_

"_I need you. Please follow me to the kitchen."_

"_OK" _on that the link between the guardian and the Princess closed for Serenity started to look once again for the link this time with the white guardian leopard Theya. She was also needed at the kitchen.

"_Theya, you are needed. Please follow Terran."_

"_Yes, Princess."_

While all of this mental conversation was taking place Serenity and Lita moved to the kitchen. Serenity made sure that Lita understood that she would not start any conversation unless they were alone and in the kitchen. Arriving there and making sure that they were alone Serenity finally spoke.

"Now we can talk. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lita was not the one to beat around the bush, she went strait to business.

"On the way here I spoke with Sammy and there was one thing that he said to me that caught my attention and that was to listen to my heart. The same thing was said both by Endymonion and Jake later on. It got me thinking deeper. I understand and acknowledge my mistakes. Your Highness, Princess Serenity I beg your forgiveness and pledge my loyalties to you."

That was the only thing that was required from the senshi to do. The other thing that was required was for the princess to acknowledge it. Taking at stand in front of Lita, Serenity made sure that her heritage was shown. Serenity knew that this little trick would take a lot out of them both and she would need the support of her guardian. At that precise moment both guardians walked in. Terran knowing what Serenity was about to do stepped beside her. Theya did the same, stepping beside her own ward.

"Princess Lita, scout of Jupiter I forgive you and accept as well as acknowledge your loyalties to the Lunar crown and to me." With that said white beams of energy shoot out of Serenity's sigil and went to the sigil of Jupiter on Lita's forehead. With that contact of energy/power the first lock on memory was suddenly broken and both women fell to the floor, both worn out and one with her memories partially unlocked.

Looking at the ceramic floor Lita saw that there was a white paw beside her. Taking a closer look Lita was surprised to see a white leopard standing in the middle of the kitchen, without a real thought she asked.

"Serenity, did you always have a pet leopard?" However, Serenity was not the one who answered it was Theya who spoke with some indignation that lasted her voice.

"I am no pet. Search your memories, Princess of planet Jupiter and you will know who I am and what role I play in your life. Now put your jaw up where it is supposed to be for I ain't the first animal who can speak and I ain't the last."

Lita came out of her shock and started to piece things together. Amy's suppositions and assumptions were right. Each scout had their own guardian. That's what that leopard was a guardian. There was still something that she/Lita could not remember, what the guardian's name was. Taking some time and going through her new memories, Lita recognized the white leopard, her guardian, Theya and spoke the name out loud.

"Theya."

"Well finally, you remember." Said Theya with relief and continued on.

"The Princess only released part of your memories. I need to do the same so that you may have all of your memories. Do not worry they will merge with the ones that you have in this lifetime. Just look at your brother, he is happy and adjusted to everything perfectly."

"You might as well do it. I know that I will be able to handle it." Replied Lita.

Hearing her reply Theya started her own work. Taking a deep breath she got herself ready and mentally entered Lita's mind. Walking around and touching different parts, Theya saw many different wonders. Theya knew that she could not meddle and she needed to do her job, she needed to find the second lock and open it, the sooner the better. The curse did do some damage, Theya felt that, but she also felt that Serenity was able to repair that damage as well and she was thankful to the Princess for that. Going deeper she finally saw the lock and lightly touched it wither mind, with that done the lock started to shake and then broke apart. That was strange, for from what she heard from her brother, the lock should have just disappeared not break into pieces was this in some way related to the curse? She would have to talk to the princess to find out for sure. Not wanting to leave the broken lock there Theya tried to pick up the pieces, but was thrown out of the Lita's mind and felt into unconscious state. However, before that happened Theya was able to send one last message to the Princess for she knew that Princess would be able to do something to help.


	15. Chapter 14

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 14**

"_Princess, help, lock, something wron…" _were the last mental words spoken by Theya before she fell into the unconscious state.

With that warning Serenity knew that she had to call upon her uncle to help she was also aware that Theya would need her brother at her side. Turning to Terran she said.

"Get Mender and make sure that he comes here fast. Theya needs him now." Without listening for his response Serenity delved deep within herself to look for the link to her uncle. Finding it she said.

"_I need you, now._ _Something went wrong in the opening of the second lock. I need to find out what. I require your support."_

Doing that Serenity delved into Lita's mind to figure out what happened, what went wrong when Theya entered her wards mind and hopefully repair the damage. Lita was okay, but Theya was not and the answers should lie in Lita's mind. After all that is where Theya was. Looking around Serenity saw the remains of the second lock. Her first thought was what it was doing in Lita's mind; after all it was suppose to disintegrate like all the others did. Serenity knew that she could not touch it for Theya's warning rang clear in her mind. Serenity was pulled back by Menders arrival. She was the princess and she was needed to explain what happened. Turning in his direction she said.

"I am not sure what happened. However, there is one thing that puzzles me…" Before Serenity could continue Mender asked.

"What?"

"The second lock has been broken and should have disappeared from Lita's mind. It has not. It lies in pieces."

At that moment both guardians spoke simultaneous for both to some degree knew their princess.

"What are you going to do?" both asked and then Terran continued alone.

"Serenity, no. Please do not do it. It can kill you."

"What?" the same question was heard once again and once again two people asked that question.

Looking up Serenity saw that it was also her uncle who spoke. He finally arrived. When she wanted to speak her uncle was faster for he wanted clarification.

"What are you thinking of doing Rabbit?"

By this time Lita was coming around and looked at everyone gathered with some confusion written on her face. One moment two guardians and Serenity were in the kitchen and now there were more people around, but she could not find Theya. Where was Theya? What happened to her? Thinking it Lita asked the same thing.

"What happened? Where is Theya?"

Only when she spoke did everyone look at Lita. No one could tell her what happened so Serenity knew that it was up to her to deliver this bad news.

"Lita if I am right you have your memories back. However, something went wrong. Theya is unconscious. Look to your right and you will see her. Lita I promise to figure this out and I will bring her back to you."

Turning to her uncle Serenity spoke once again.

"I need a better place than kitchen. I am going to the Grounds. Secondly I need Endymonion."

Before anyone was able to say anything, Serenity was already far ahead of them. She did not need anyone to look for Endymonion for she already knew that he was in the den with the others. She looked for their shared link and spoke to him directly.

"_Endymonion, I need you. Please come to the kitchen, we are leaving for the Grounds." _

Hearing Serenity's voice and in such a manner and knowing that she was also going to the Grounds that only meant one thing. Something was very wrong and she would need a lot of time. If she was calling him that also meant that she would need his help. Not needing to hear his reply and knowing that he would arrive at the kitchen momentarily Serenity moved onto the second link, she needed to inform Alex of her absence.

"_Alex, we are leaving for the Grounds."_

"_I'll be right there." _ Alex replied mentally.

"_No, you will not. By we I mean, Lita, Sol, Endy, Terran, Mender and Theya. You, make sure that everything is okay. You know what I mean Twib."_

"_I understand, Sere. I'll take care of everything. When you are back you owe me an explanation, got it."_

"_Yah, I got it. Bye Twib."_

Alex was curious to know what has happened and wanted to be sated right now. He did not want to wait for Serenity to return to get his info, so he turned to his link with his uncle.

"_Uncle what is happening?"_

"_Terrance I am not sure. The only thing that I can tell you is that something went wrong when Theya entered Lita's mind. Theya is unconscious. What Serenity is thinking of doing I don't know? Now out." _With that said Sol closed the link between himself and his nephew.

Terrance knew that he would not be able to get more out of his uncle. He would have to wait when they would return, but he knew that it was big when Serenity chose to go to the Grounds and not be transported somewhere in the house to do this.

Serenity took another second to think. It would be a long wait and she would not be able to answer all the questions that Lita had. After all she has all her memories and would have a lot of question. The others with her would also be busy. Lita would need a companion. Her lover, Nephrite would be a good choice. Lita loves Nephrite and they did have a good connection, so they might as well be together now. Well, if so he needed to get here fast. However before she could start looking for the connection, she looked up and saw that both Endy and Nick were in the kitchen.

"Nick, how did you know to come?" asked Serenity some what confused.

"I felt Lita's confusion and knew that she has been released from the curse. Her memories are back and our link has reopened. What is wrong? What happened?" before Nick could ask any more questions Serenity stopped him.

"Stop. No more questions for now. It is good that your link has reopened. We are going to the Grounds. You are here, that is good. Yes, you are coming with us. No, I have nothing against it. That will be good for both of you. I will explain everything in details when we are in the Grounds. I know that it's a lot to take. We need to go."

Serenity was answering the questions that Nick wanted answered but was unable to vice them out. It was if she knew what he wanted to know and she just answered. He also felt the urgency and instantaneously knew not to question her. They were pressed for time and they needed to go. That was the priority and that what mattered at that moment.

Serenity and Sol worked together to open the portal to the Grounds. Going in they started to work again. They needed to create some area for them to sit and for other to lie down. There needed to be light. Serenity knew that she would be working in two different minds and that she would not need any light however, the others that were with her needed that. As time went by other things would be created and hopefully everything would work out soon.

"Please put Theya over there." Serenity pointed out to the makeshift bed and Lita who carried her guardian to the Grounds laid her down on the bed. While Lita did that Serenity continued speaking.

"Lita for now you should stay by her side and you Nick can find a seat somewhere close by. Uncle, Endy I will need your help. I do not think that I will be able to do this on my own." Before Serenity could continue giving out orders both men asked her the same thing.

"Do what exactly Serenity?" at that point Serenity knew that she needed to explain everything otherwise Terran would start talking and there would be no end to the lectures that she would hear from the others, but at the end they would now that there was no other way.

"Okay, I will tell you everything. First of all as you all can see Theya is unconscious and is not about to wake up. Secondly, second lock on Lita's mind has not disintegrated as it should have happened. I need to go into Lita's mind retrieve the pieces of the lock. Put it together and see what is missing." Endymonion was the first to grasp what Serenity was saying and spoke.

"Serenity do you believe that part of the lock is in Theya's mind? Could that be what is causing her harm and pain?"

"It could be." Replied Serenity.

"Rabbit, do you know what the cost could be to you if you try to retrieve the lock out of Lita's mind? After all isn't that what you are thinking of doing?"

"Yes, uncle that is what I am thinking of doing and I know what the cost is. That is why I asked for your help."

"Help you will get Rabbit, but I want to let you know that the consequences are high."

"I know the consequences. It is my life. I know I can die in this procedure. I am willing to take this…" Serenity was rudely interrupted when the others finally understood that they might loose their princess to this procedure. No one wanted for her to die. That wasn't what they worked or strived for.

"No. We won't let you do this." Turning Serenity said.

"There is no other way. I won't loose anyone ever again. I will be careful, for it will take a long time to do this. I hope that I have your support as well…" turning to her Uncle and Endy she continued.

"I hope that both of you will help me in this procedure." Sol and Endy replied simultaneously for both knew that they would do anything for the one that they loved.

"We will." The rest also voiced out their support to their princess. After all that was said Terran spoke.

"Serenity, there is another way to do this."

"What is that way?" asked Serenity.

"Actually Princess there are two different ways. One, I could do that for you, retrieve the pieces that is. Second, you can reconstruct the lock inside Lita's mind. It would be trick, but it has been done."

The second scenario was the one that caught Serenity's attention. For the fist scenario, she would not allow anyone to take her place for if she could die so could someone else. As she said earlier on she would let anyone else die.

"When was this procedure done and who did it?"

"It was done during the time of the Silver Millennium and the one who performed it was your mother the Queen."

"Who was the patient?" Asked Serenity.

"That I am not aware of. The procedure was well known of the patient was kept a secret. I believe the only person who knew the identity of the patient was your mother. I can not give you any other information, for that is the only thing that I know."

"Tell me more of this procedure." Requested Serenity.

"As I have mentioned before you would need to reconstruct the lock in Lita's mind. I would recommend that someone else would be there with you. . You need support, and to make sure that you do not worn out yourself too quickly. It could be either Sol or Endy. However, Endy would be a better choice. Secondly Serenity you would need to work in shifts and before you start you would need to create a space where you would not be disturbed. I hope you understand what I mean. You need your rest; while you rest Sol can pick up where you left of. Please understand that it is a very hard procedure, whether you do it here in the Grounds or inside Lita's mind. You will need rest, either way. Remember Serenity that after that is done you will have to delve into Theya's mind and look for the missing piece. If it is there of course if not we will have to figure out what is wrong and heal her. If you want to save time than let someone else search Theya's mind while you are reconstructing the lock." Advised Terran.

"I wouldn't mind someone else doing it, but it is too dangerous, and I am not going to put anyone else into danger. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Serenity, I understand. We will all stand by your decision."

Knowing that his was an unexpected development as well knowing that it would be up to Lita what actions they would do, Serenity asked.

"Are you okay with this, both of you?" Both Nick and Lita knowing who she meant by that replied.

"Yes, we are."

"OK. Nick it would be good if you looked after everything while we are out."

The grounds were a safe place but they were something that she had no chance to explore in depth. She wanted everyone to be safe and that was the message that everyone received.

With that said and done both Serenity and Endymonion delved into Lita's mind. Creating a bubble made out of the power of both crystals, serenity gathered the pieces of the lock put them on the table in the bubble and started to recreate. She had to work using her powers and the Silver Imperial Crystal otherwise she would be in big trouble. Theya touched a lock and now she was unconscious, Serenity was not about to fall into the same trap. There was one thing that bothered Serenity and that was could her uncle do the same.

Taking her time, piecing everything together and making sure that it was in place was hard and also frustrating, but she knew that this had to be done, to make sure that her friends and guardians were safe. Serenity pushed herself to the limit. Endy saw it and in some ways tried to stop it, however, he also knew Serenity and he knew that she would not give up. Inside the Grounds days went by, but Serenity would not give up and she let her uncle take her place. Finally after a month hard work the lock has been put together. No more pieces were found in Lita's mind. The lock was missing three pieces. They were needed to be found. Leaving the lock in its bubble Serenity started to immerge from Lita's mind. Endymonion knowing what she would do was faster in his movements.

Leaving one mind and entering another was not an easy task, but Endymonion learned a lot while he stood guard over Serenity. The full month of vigil taught him more than anyone would think possible. He was a bright and capable man. Slipping out of Lita's mind and entering Theya's was easy. Using the power of his own Golden crystal he started to look around the mind of the guardian for the other three pieces of the lock. Two were easy to find they were, they were located in her mind but the third was harder. Extending himself further Endymonion started to look within the guardian's body. Looking close to the bones, organs, vanes and even in the blood, Endy could not figure out where the last fragment could be? To what did it attach itself to?

He knew that all the pieces needed to be together, taking a chance Endy took the two pieces out of Theya's body and to the Grounds. As this was taking place the other sensed that something big was happening and when they saw that the two fragments encased in golden sphere were exiting Theya's body they knew that Endymonion was doing the impossible. Something that was done only once and only by the Lunar Queen, somewhere in shock unable that the Prince of Earth could do this. However it was done and now the golden sphere was suspended in air and stayed there while Endymonion took some time to recoup from the mind blowing trip.

"I was unable to find the third fragment. The fragments were scattered. They were not… Oh never mind. Serenity, scan her with your power I believe it would be easier that way to find the third fragment." Finally spoke Endymonion.

"Okay, would you know/advise where I should I start?" asked Serenity.

"The only organ that I have not paid close attention to was her heart." Replied Endymonion.

"Than I shall start there." Though Serenity out laud and started her search with the help of her crystal.

This time Serenity did not go into Theya's mind as Endymonion did. There was no use for it, at least not at that particular moment. Scanning any body with the help of the crystal was a bit different and at the same time easier both for the user and for the patient. Being in someone else's mind was hard on both people. Both parties would need a lot of time to recoup.

Serenity found the last fragment near Theya's heart; however, it was lodged in such a way that it was hard for one to pull it out. She knew that she would require some help so in doing so Serenity called for Endy.

"_Endy, I need some help."_

Hearing hermental call Endymonion called forth his own crystal and joined Serenity at work. Finding where she was or more accurately where the strands of theSilver Crystal were he pointed his own crystal there.

"No, don't do it." Shouted Terran, but it was too late for the two crystal powers were already united as one.

With their joined strength they pulled the last fragment out. This time the fragment was encased in two different energies, silver and golden. This has both shocked and proved to the others something that has not been tried before.

The golden and silver crystals were able to work and coexist with each other. They did not have to be separated as it was at the beginning believed by so many and what Terran has tried to prevent just minutes ago. They would live side by side and coexist in harmony. In the end that is what everyone wanted and that is what everyone would receive.

The fight has not been won; there was still a lot to be done. The fragments that were left in Lita's mind still needed to be retried combined with the others and then destroyed. Was it an easy task or not, that would be something discussed between the guardians and the wards later on when everything is done and the royal couple have rested.

Both Serenity and Endymonion knowing that they would not be able to retrieve the fragments from Lita's mind on their own as one individual and knowing that they would need both crystals once again. They united as one and dove in into Lita's mind located the fragments and brought them forth. By this time they were too tired and unable to proceed. They knew that they needed some rest. The others were also aware of this and were about to say so, however, both Serenity and Endymonion were able to say.

"We know. We need to rest, but before we do so, we need to unite the entire fragment and put them in the safe place for the duration of our rest. Uncle..." Before Serenity could continue on her own Sol interrupted her.

"Rabbit, you are not the only one that thinks ahead of time. Everything is ready. Put the fragments in the chest. They will be safe there. When you are rested you can finish the job."

"Thank you." With that Serenity with her mate put the fragments into the chest and were ready to fall where they stood.

Energy spent, they needed to rest, for how long no one really knew. For those who where rested they needed to do something else. Occupy themselves in one way or another. The scout of Jupiter and her guardian Theya needed to rest as well. Well Theya has not yet come around, she was still in a deep sleep, but everyone knew that…


	16. Chapter 15

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 15**

…she would wake up soon. There was no daught there. Princess Serenity was a wonderful healer and with Endymonion's help they were able to do the impossible. However, there was one thing that worried both Sol and Terran, would this royal couple have to do this again? There was a good possibility that the inner scouts that were still under this wretched course would be affected similarly or even worse. What was the cost of all of this in the end?

This one procedure took weeks to correct. Sure, they were in the Grounds and time did go by faster here, but how many times would they have to make their trip here, just his once or are there three more trips to make? Even this trip is not yet finished. There is more to do. Sure the shards are out, but they still have to be destroyed. How much more time and energy will this take. What can be done to prevent this in the future?

They had time to think on this and figure out what can be done, or even how to prevent it. With that in mind both Terran and Sol came together to speak regarding it.

"Prince Sol this cannot happen again. They will not survive." Said Terran.

"Terran I am not sure that we can do anything to prevent it. You know Serenity and you also know that she would do anything for the ones that she loves." Answered Sol.

This conversation between the prince and the guardian got the attention of the other two occupants that were in the Grounds at the time Nephrite and Mender. This procedure was also on their minds, but at the time they were happy that the ones that they cared about rested peacefully. However, what Terran and Sol were trying to discuss was also important. It was Nephrite who spoke first.

"Terran, what in particular are you discussing?"

"This procedure that Serenity and Endymonion just did. They have not finished with it yet. We do not know what caused it. What was the reason? Why did the lock not disappear as with the others? Why did it break and to that all, why was Theya affected?"

There were so many questions and so many possibilities. Nephrite saw and felt the fear in the guardians' voice and in his stance. He did not know how to answer the questions or even how to help him. However, he understood that something had to be done.

"We do not know the answers to those questions, but we need t discuss them. However, before we do that I need you to answer this question first, for I myself is in the dark here. Does this have anything to do with the curse? If so how do we prevent it?" Sol voiced out the terrible possibility that Terran was unable to do the first time around.

For some time everyone turned within themselves to think and figure out some way to make sure that this would not happen ever again. All knew that they would need to create a shield, but how and where. They needed to consult with their Mercurian geeks, they were the smartest of all, but they were not here to help and Lady Mercury was out of the loop as well. Final decision would have to be made in the mansion with everyone present. Sol knew that the outers would not be in agreement. He also understood that Serenity had the final say and no one would go against her. That put to rest, he finally spoke.

"We can think as much as we want, we can throw ideas out on the table, but that is all that we can do." Where Sol left of Nephrite picked up his train of thought.

"You are right. I also believe that we need some help from the Knight and Lady of Mercury. I know, Lady Mercury can not help us at the moment, but we will need her assistance at some point." And this is where Mender spoke him own thoughts.

"Serenity will involve herself in it. You know as well as I that she would not want anyone hurt. She will want o do this on her own."

"We need to think how to broach this subject with her and make her understand that she cannot do this alone." Terran finally spoke.

"Terrance should be able to help us there. They are close, she will listen to him. We also have to remind her of their link." Sol said.

"That is easier said that done Sol. She may listen to her brother, but she may also do what your dear sister did. Do you get my drift there Sol?" asked Terran.

"Yes, I understand and that is something that I have not thought of. Thank you for reminding me. She is stubborn and she may follow in her mother's foot steps there."

Theya and Lita were back to normal, both health and ready for more intensive training. They have woken two hours after Serenity and Endymonion fell to their beds. They were angry one at Nephrite the other at Mender for both males would not allow them to work out to their strongest suites. The males were weary and in no way did they want the female warrior and guardian to regress in their health. At first neither Lita nor Theya understood this worry but with some explanation it was put to rest. Mender and Nephrite were not only worried for them, they were also worried for Serenity and Endymonion, the ones that put their lives in danger to safe the two.

"We have a lot to discuss." Said Sol to both females and started to continue.

"The shards were all found and collected and now are in that chest. As you can see both Serenity and Endymonion are worn out. They are sleeping they will not wake up soon. They have depleted too much of their energy." Where Sol finished Terran picked up the explanation.

"We are worried for their safety for their health and for their lives. Lita, Theya we do not know what caused this. Was this the side effects of the curse? Who knows? You both know that if it is, Serenity would go to any length to protect the ones that she loves."

With the mentioning of the curse both guardian and the scout understood that there are bigger ramifications. They also understood that they would not be able to fight this upcoming battle without Serenity or Endymonion. Both were needed for this war to be won.

With that also came the possible thought that the hell that they went through the other inners would be going through as well and that meant that Serenity and Endymonion would be doing the same thing again. The only questions that was lest to them was how are they to protect the ones that they loved, Endymonion and Serenity? After all they were the ones that were putting themselves in danger the most.

"We understand." Both scout and guardian said at the same time and then Lita continued on.

"What can we do to protect them? I love Serenity as my sister and I do not want to loose her. I am not going to loose her."

"Calm down Lita. We will not let that happen. If worse comes to worse we will protect them from themselves. That is why we are here and that is what we will do. Protect." Nephrite said calmly to the one that he loved.

Before everyone went back to rest Sol spoke:

"We will discuss all of this later when we return to the mansion. For now we need to rest. We do not know when they will wake up and finish with what they have started. For now we rest. No more business."

Sol saw ahead of time that there would be some arguments but all knew that his word was law when Serenity or her twin was not around. He no longer wanted to discuss business or worries the only thing that he wanted was peace.

At that time everyone disbursed and went in different directions. Nephrite and Lita sat on the couch and quietly started to catch up. Both wanting to know what the other has been doing in this lifetime. They wanted to know everything about each other. The link gave them both a lot of knowledge but t was not enough if they were to be together once again.

Terran, Theya and Mender walked to the other side and started to talk about strategies, even in their free time they wanted to be ready for any attacks and how to prevent it. They were guardians and that was their duty, to guard.

Sol was the only one that remained in his seat. Sol did not move from his seat on the comfortable chair. This view was perfect for him. He saw both his niece and his soon to be nephew-in-law resting peacefully in their individual beds. He was happy to watch them sleep. He was their guardian and would do everything in his power to raise both, his niece and his nephew and Endymonion the way that they should be.

Sitting there watching the sleeping couple Sol started to reminisce of the happier time. The time when he and his sister the Queen were young, the same ages as the twins are right now. How free they were, no worries at all. Then later on the training, what fun it was at the time. The happy memories did not last they turned into the darker ones. The peace did not last long. The battle with Beryl, Metallia came. The havoc, devastation that they wrought was huge. They are dead now, Serenity, his niece beat them. Nehelenia is the one that they have to fight now, at least everyone is here and hopefully this battle would be quick and easy. The biggest hope of all was that no one from their team would betray them. That was something that he needed to think about. Ray, the scout of fire, sailor Mars, could be that weak link. At the moment she hates Serenity, the curse is upon her, and just hours before she has witnessed the wrath and the punishment that the Goddess has brought upon the one that she believes she is in love with, Prince Darien. She could be the one who betrays them and destroy everything that they strived for.

Serenity and Endymonion slept for over twenty four hours. When they awoke they were rested and ready to proceed and finish all of this. They have come to their own conclusion. They never wanted to repeat this procedure ever again. Whether they would have to or not that would be another story all together.

Taking the shards out of the chest the royal couple proceeded to envelop them in silver golden cocoon and then destroy them in it. This did not take long but it did wear out the couple for they used more energy than was necessary. This was their first try so no one could really blame them there. They have done their duty and were ready to return to the real world for they've felt that they spent too much time in the Grounds and were ready to return.

Meanwhile back at the mansion everyone where trying to absorb the truth, the story and the consequences that the Goddess Gia had put forward. Those who knew the truth were taking everything in stride; those who didn't were coming out of their own shock.

The Royal Advisors were the ones that were shocked the most. They did not speak or hear Serenity answer the inner senshi's questions, neither were they aware when Ray left and the others remained nor even when Serenity and Lita left for the kitchen. They were in such a state of shock. The shock wore off when Terran was leaving the den and Prince Terrance was taking over the conversation.

Everyone moved from their seats. Mina and Amy were conversing with their siblings. In their own way they were getting to know one other. Each wanted to know what the other has done at least in this lifetime. The time o the Silver Millennium was closed to the inner scouts. Memories were flowing in and out but they were incomplete.

Mina was talking with Andrew, the Knight of Venus, protector of Prince Terrance of the Moon and the leader of the Knights. Both siblings shared the responsibilities of the leader. In their own way they both protected the Lunar twins.

Andrew has just resumed his post as the leader and protector of the Lunar Prince, but that was not all, he also felt overly protective of Princess Serenity and in his conversation with Mina he spelled out just how protective he was. Only when Mina understood where he was coming from was he able to speak with her feely.

"Mina, before we even start talking first I want to let you know one thing."

"Yes?"

"I will protect Serenity with my life. I will not take any crap from you or anyone else. In this house and anywhere else Serenity is the law. Everyone here loves and respects her. I do not care that I protect His Royal Highness Prince Terrance of the Moon and lead his Knights. True, those are my responsibilities, and they come first. I also protect Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity, for me both responsibilities go hand in hand. So understand this Mina, if you want to remain friends and you want me as your brother as I was during Silver Millennium, you will respect Serenity."

"That was a lot. I respect your wishes. I ever said that I do not respect Serenity, for I do." However, here Andrew cut her off.

"Your actions Lady Venus speak louder that your words."

"You are right. I apologise." Said Mina

"There is no need for apologies, just understand and respect."

"True."

"Have you ever tried to look deeper that what Serenity showed?"

"No, not really."

"I have, I almost succeeded. Serenity is able to see so much and so fast. Well in the end she blocked me out. She knew that it would be hard for me to keep it to myself what I have learned. She knew that I would try to protect her and she did not want that. One day I caught her studying, she was studying business. I took the book out of her hands, it was university level. I was ready to brush it off, but then one of the professors walked by and he said hello to both of us and said: 'Serenity Moon I will see you in class later on. I hope you have everything under control. If you have questions before lecture begins, I will be in my office.' I though he was talking to someone else. I even looked around, but we were the only ones there. When she answered only then I understood that the professor was talking to her. I wanted to know more. I asked her so many questions. She answered them all. I was surprised, fascinated. She made me promise her to never let anyone know what I have seen or heard what we talked about. All of that had to remain a secret, which it did. What surprised me even more was the way you treated her and that she allowed it. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to tell you that you were wrong, but I was unable to do it. Serenity knew that I would not listen to her, that I would want to protect her, so she did the hardest thing that she could. She blocked my memories. Every time that I would try to remember, something would happen and I would forget. Only when I have resumed my role as the leader of the Knights did my memories fully came back."

Andrew did not know that he was revealing too much or that what Serenity did angered Mina so much so when she spoke Andrew was somewhat surprised.

"How could she do this?"

"What?"

"How could she block your memories?" At this point Mina was angry and Andrew saw it and calmly said.

"What she did she did for a reason and I do not blame her for I know that I would not have been able to stay quite for long. My temper would have won out in the end and you would be the one hurt."

That simple statement got Mina to calm down, for now she understood that Andrew's knowledge came from much deeper understanding. He knew Serenity much better than the inner scouts could. In some ways Mina was jealous of her brother. She also understood that Andrew also at the moment had a better relationship with the Princess than she did.

While Andrew and Mina spoke in one end of the room at the other end of the room Amy and Jake had their own conversation. They have learned that they thought alike, but where Jake had skipped and progressed in school Amy opted to stay. In her own way she believed that she was needed to stay where she was. She thought that Serena needed her help. Now she understood that it was just pretence. Serena did not need their help. She was okay on her own.

The Lunar Advisors-Artemis and Luna needed to talk with the other guardians, but now after the shock has worn off they did not know how to approach the other guardians. They did not even know who they should approach. All the advisors stood near their wards. The guardians of the inner senshi stood to the side not really wanting to approach their wards, Lady Mercury and Venus. Those two that are present were still cursed and their individual guardians were under strict orders not to reveal too much to their wards.

Taking a chance Luna approached Starr a guardian to Princess of Venus and said:

"Hello!"

However, she did not expect to hear the following response.


	17. Chapter 16

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 16**

"Hello Lady Luna. It is nice to see you again." Answered Starr; however it was Tem who showed the aggression towards the Lunar Advisor.

"You've done nothing but disappoint us, Luna. You are a traitor. Leaving you and Artemis to show them the way was a foolish idea. We should have been with them, to teach and show them the right way. You have failed us." But Tem wasn't done saying his piece; he had a lot more to say, however, he did know when or even how to stop, so his last remark was:

"Do I always have to teach and remind her to keep her temper in check?" By that he meant his ward. One thing that bothered him and shamed him was the behaviour of Lady Mars. He knew that there would be more consequences and a lot to answer for. He also knew that he would stand by his ward as along and as soon as she comes back to him.

Linc was the one who interrupted Tem's tirade. She knew how he felt but she also wanted to know all the sides before she would make any choices and to do that she needed to hear both sides of the story. To Tem she said:

"Tem we know you are frustrated. You have just seen your ward and she is not doing that well. We understand, however, before you chew and spit Luna out. Let the Advisors talk. We owe that to our Queen and to the Princess." That was all that Linc was able to say before she got interrupted, this time by Starr.

"To the Queen, yes, she was the one who put them in charge. To the Princess, I do not think so. They were too dense to see the truth. The Princess will find her own way to do things. She has her Twin, her Uncle and Endy. She will make her own decisions. Whether she will ask for advice from the Royal Advisors that is still to be seen, she can also choose other in their stead and name them Royal Advisores. Luna and Artemis may still loose their status."

"You are right Starr. The Princess will make her own decisions and you are right, she maybe choose her own Advisors." This came from a new voice belonging to Terre; however, he did not stop there.

"The only guardian that she will listen at the moment and who will most likely or has already taken that position is Terran." Turning to Luna and Artemis he said.

"Hello again. She may forgive you, but I promise you this she will never trust you again, not the way that she did before all of this fiasco. You betrayed her, took the side of the inner scouts. She will forgive them and in time even trust them, but not you. As the Queens Royal Advisors you should have known better. Don't look at me and tell me that your situation is different. I know your situation, it dos not matter, you still betrayed her. That is what matters and that is how I see you. I speak for the pack. They see you same as I. You are a traitor to us." This was said with the degree of anger; however it also got a rise out of Luna.

"How dare you speak to me this way? You know nothing of the Princess and my relationship with her."

On the other hand Artemis knew that Terre spoke the truth. The Lunar Royal Advisors may have been loyal to the Queen during the Silver Millennium, but they did give up on the Princess to quickly in the end they did betray her.

This outburst from Luna did get the attention from the other occupants in the room and hearing it Mina came over and started to try to protect Luna but Artemis intervened and at the same time he realised that the inner scouts were in bigger trouble then they previously thought. He finally realised and remembered the consequences of the betrayal that now befell them.

"Leave it be, Mina. Terre is right. We as Royal Advisors to the late Queen Serenity did betray her daughter. There is no excuse for it. The only thing that we can do at the moment is ask for her forgiveness. The final decision lies with her."

This was said to Mina; however Luna also heard this and was hurt by his words. He should have been on her side but he wasn't why? She wanted to know that, unfortunately instead of asking why he took this stand in her anger Luna turned on Artemis.

"Traitor."

However, it was not Artemis who answered, it was Terre. Artemis did not even get angry at her outburst. He understood her feelings and took her outburst in stride.

Before addressing Luna again, Terre turned and spoke to Artemis.

"It is the first thing that you have said right in a while, Artemis. In your words lies the truth. I hope you will do as you say."

"Your outburst is not wanted or needed for that matter, Luna. The words spoken here by Artemis and myself are the truth. Live with it. Remember you have been given the responsibility to protect the Princess. Did you do it or was she left to fend for herself?"

That little question left Luna at the disadvantage. She did not know how to answer it. She had to ask herself. Did she do her duty? Did she really know her Princess? To both questions the answer was no. Luna failed in both capacities as a Royal Advisor and as a guardian. She knew that she failed but she did not want to admit it, nor was she ready to give up so easily. To say they were right was admitting defeat. What should she do? She needed to reply; everyone was waiting and thinking as to what explanation a Royal Advisor could give to explain why she has failed the Princess in her duties.

"I did my duty. She needed to learn her own responsibility. She may have blinded you with her smarts, but she is no warrior she is a failure in…"

"You may want to rethink your answer there my lady." This interruption came from Dan, the Knight of Mars.

"You do not know her well to interrupt." Said Luna angrily.

"There you are mistaken." Answered Dan.

"You've known her for how long?" countered Luna with her question.

"Not long, but it does not matter. You forget one thing Lady Luna, that I am a Knight of Mars and like my sister, I have the ability to speak with fire. I see past, present and future. My abilities in reading are better than hers."

"I did not know that." Spoke up Amy.

"Now you do, Lady Mercury." Answered Dan.

"Impossible!" spoke up Luna.

"Is it so hard to believe?" asked Dan.

"No." said Artemis instead of Luna.

"Would you like me to tell you a story as proof?"

"Go ahead." Answered Luna.

"Now, where should I start…?"

"An the beginning if you don't mind." Interrupted Luna.

"As you wish, let's start with the last battle."

"What?"

However, Dan was no longer listening to Luna or the others. He was actually searching within. The story and memories were there and he was getting ready to start. In a moment he started relaying the story that not long ago he saw it in one of the readings in a great fire.

"I have seen that last fateful battle, the one after which you betrayed her. I will tell you what happened before she joined you, during and after. Were you aware that she fought monster before she arrive. I believe there were three previous attacks. She was in her third battle when Mars called."

The look of surprise on the feline face was something that Dan expected and knew that shock would follow soon after.

"Don't look so surprised. It's the truth that you wanted to hear and that is what you will get. That was the reason for her being late. I do not suppose you want me to tell you how the fight ended. She did dust that monster even if she was late. However, what you are not aware of is that she gave the last of her energy to the scouts when the battle ended. At the time Ray was renting her anger. She was giving Serenity a lecture, one of many. What does it matter, it's over and done with."

Luna wanted to speak out to tell him that he was lying, but for some reason she could not bring herself to do that. In that story there was some grain of truth. She needed to listen to the end and maybe then…

"The moment the scouts left, she fainted, de-transformed. If it wasn't for Terran, who arrived in a nick of time, I am not sure what would have happened. If you remember that day, than you will also remember what followed. I am referring to the news, where a wolf was seen carrying a young person/woman on its back."

Seeing the acknowledgement in their eyes Dan continued:

"Did you never figure out why the inners had more energy at the end of the battles then she? Think on that Lady Luna before you answer. I already see that you are in shock. Do you still want me to continue?"

On that note Dan finished not wanting to give more information than was needed. However, this was enough for the others, Mina, Amy Luna and Artemis to really start thinking. For now they knew even more, some could even say less about their Princess. This knowledge paralyzed some; the others were left in awe. The others now knew that their Princess would go to any length to save the lives of the ones that she loved and she loved everyone equally.

"Well, I'll be damn. Big brother has finally screwed up." Said Terre to no one in particular, but he did get a reply to his statement.

"I would not call that screwing up. I'd call that saving my skin." Came a very familiar voice of Princess Serenity as she entered the den and the others that were missing as well followed her in.

"_Welcome back twis. How did it go? How long did you stay in the Grounds?" _ Asked Alex Serenity for he saw how tired she really was. In his own way he was worried. In the end he wanted peace. In the end he did not want to worry about his twin. He wanted her to be happy and at the moment she did not look like it.

"_Hey, twib. Everything went fine, but I do not want to repeat it. As to the time in the Grounds, I am not sure. Ask Uncle Sol, he should know more." _With that said Serenity moved to sit on the sofa and was followed there by Endymonion.

To look at them closely one would say that they were bone tired, but there were few that knew where they were. Serenity had to keep up the pretence where she wasn't tired. She had guests after all. She couldn't just get up and disappear. She knew her responsibilities well.

"What have we missed?" asked Serenity no one in particular. It was her brother that answered.

"Nothing much, sis. Some bickering, misunderstanding, but we are cool right now."

Here was the source back in the room. The best person from whom to know and from whose mouth to hear the truth. Both Luna and Amy had the same thought. Serenity would know, after all that was something that she had done. It was also her past. Was Dan actually telling the truth, she would give credentials to his story?

"Serenity we need to ask you some questions?" Asked Luna. However, before Serenity could agree, Michael interrupted.

"No more questions Luna; I see what you are trying to do. Do not daught what the Knight of Mars told you. For that is the truth. The end result is your betrayal. The guilt lies on your shoulders and that is where it will stay."

Turning to Serenity and Endymonion he spoke again:

"My Liege, neither you nor Serenity should be here. We can talk another day. You had a rough day, no a rough month or more in the Grounds. Go rest." This was not a request that Michael was putting forward to the Royal couple. This was an order. Neither Serenity nor Endymonion argued with Michael. Both knew that Michael had best intentions at heart; however, it was Luna who spoke her mind.

"How dare you order…" here she was interrupted by Terran calm reply.

"He dares, because he cares. They will do as they've been asked. This is the end of it. You may go home, you may stay. For today we are finished."

There was no use arguing with Terran when he was in his protective mode, everyone who knew him, known this, Luna sensed it. Turning to the outer scouts Terran continued:

"We will reconvene on the matter tomorrow. I apologize for any inconvenience."

"That is okay." The outers said in unison.

"Mina, Amy please come back tomorrow after school. Dan if you don't mind driving them and Sammy home." This came from Serenity as she and Endymonion were leaving the den.

"Of course." Replied Dan.

"Thank you." With that Serenity left and went to her room to rest.

"_Twib, make sure that Lita stays and tell Nick. Accommodate Jake as well."_

"_Okay, twis will do. Good night."_

The last request from Serenity and seeing that both were leaving together and going in the same direction got Luna's claws/protectiveness up once again.

"Why is he going with her? Shouldn't he be going home as well?"

It was Alex who answered:

"She is old enough to run her own business. She is old enough to make her own decisions. She is old enough to love. What she does in her own home is none of your business Luna. You lost the say so the moment you betrayed her."

"But what about Endymonion?"

"Well let's see, he stayed here last night. In her current condition he will not leave the house. No one can stop him and no one will. Didn't you even hear what Michael said, were you deaf?"

"He ordered them to rest." Luna simply said.

"You are deaf Luna." Alex said in dismay; however, it was Artemis who gave Luna the next clue as to why Alex was dismayed with her.

"Alex, Michael spoke of the Grounds. Did he mean Training Grounds?"

"Yes, Artemis, Training Grounds is what Michael meant." This came from Dan who came to their group while they were not paying attention.

"Why?"

"It sure as hell wasn't for fun." Dan once again answered the question.

At this point Alex got curious as to why was Artemis asking that many questions. Has he figured something out? Has he followed in Lita's footsteps? Without asking he started to dig mentally in Artemises mind. Locating/finding what he needed he finally mentally asked:

"_You are aware of the consequences of betrayal off the Lunar Royal Family?"_

"_Yes, I am aware of the curse."_

"_It also applies to you, but let's leave that issue for later. Lita is back, however, something went wrong in the process of retrieving her memories that is why Serenity was in the Grounds. I know there is more, but I have not been able to speak to my Uncle to get more details."_

"_Are you saying that whatever Serenity was doing in the Grounds she was there for the period of one month or more?"_

"_That would be my guess. Michael has been with Serenity the longest and he knows and understands Endymonion quite well. So his assumptions and calculations are accurate. I can't argue there unless I have other information that says differently."_

The conversation between white advisor and the Lunar Prince took mere seconds and they were back to listening to the other talking. Dan's answer to Luna's why was brisk and left no avenue to argue.

"We are leaving. As per Serenity's request I am driving you home. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yah, sure." Came Sammy reply.

"Lita, Mina, Amy?" asked Dan.

"Yah." Said Mina.

"I am ready." Answered Amy. Lita however was not able to answer because Alex spoke up.

"Lita I need to speak to you for a moment." Turning to Dan he said.

"You don't have to wait. I will take Lita home."

There was no room for arguments and Dan knew that there was no reason for that. Dan left the den and everyone except Sammy followed.

"Hey, sis. I hope to see you tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up." Sammy said to Lita

"Yes we do and I will see you tomorrow little brother of mine." Answered Lita.

At the same time Alex was communicating with Nick through his mental link.

"_Lita is staying. I hope you know what to do."_

"_Yahoo."_

"_Careful, she may have her memories back, but that does not mean she'll share your bed. There is one more thing that you have to remember. She is still in school. Tomorrow you will drive her there."_

"_I know that and thank you."_

"_Don't thank me. Thank Serenity."_

"_Okay, I'll do that right…"_

"_Not now, you dolt. You can do it in the morning. You really lost it with Lita here. Oh well, I hope you can rain in those hormones."_

"_And what do you mean by that?"_

"_Figure it out, smart ass!"_

With that said Alex broke of the line of communication with Nick knowing that Nick needed to figure out his own emotions. Alex still needed to talk with Lita and make sure that a room was also prepared for her. That also meant talking with Molly. Oh what joy? Seeing that everyone has left and only four people remained in the den Alex turned his attention to Lita and simply said.

"Lita, Serenity requested that you stay the night." He than promptly turned to Molly.

"Molly if it is no bother could you prepare one more room?" However, before Molly could reply someone else spoke up.

"She can stay with me." Said Nick without really thinking.

"Yes, sir." Replied Molly.

"You've lost your marbles, Nick. However, if that is what Lita wants that is fine with me."

"Lita?" Asked Alex

To himself Alex said, however, everyone did hear him.

"You sure are following in Jadeites footsteps. Are you sure it is wise? You know what the end result was?"

"Okay." Answered Lita

"Okay to what?"

"To both. I'll stay as Serenity requested and there is no need to prepare an extra room."

"Scratch that, Molly. You are free to go."

"What was the end result?" Asked Lita unexpectedly.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Aha!" Both Nick and Lita said simultaneously.

"Oh boy."

"Well, are you going to spill it out or not?" Asked Nick.

However, it was not Alex who answered their question it was actually Sol. From little that he caught when he was returning to the den wanting to talk to his nephew, he understood that Jadeite was the topic of the conversation and the little incident. How little it was?


	18. Chapter 17

**NEVER AGAIN**

**Chapter 17**

"You could say it was a little inter-planetary incident."

Everyone looked at the newcomer with surprise and shock; however, Sol did not pay attention to it and continued on.

"So nephew, would you like to tell the story or should I?"

"Go ahead, Uncle. You are a better story teller than I."

"Okay than. Make yourself comfortable, children. This may take a while." Said Sol and sat down in the chair closest to him.

"I will start at the beginning, but first I need to ask you what you remember of the Moon and Earth Palace and the events that happened there? Do you remember everything, or just parts of it?" Seeing that Alex was trying to say something Sol continued.

"I am not asking you, puppy. I know you remember, since you brought up the subject. So, young ones, what do you remember. In particular you Nick?" Asked Sol.

"Not, much. I remember visiting the Moon Palace with Endymonion and then Darien. Coming to the Earth Palace when I was young, becoming one of Endymonion's personal guards. All five of us, we became close friends. We all had our own ways do to things, both in personal lives and in our professional life. Malachite was stoic and always took his responsibility seriously. Zoicite, his face always in the book, he was a sort of medic. Me, lets see, I was a star gazer, still am. The stars reveal to me the future. Jadeite well he was joker, serious at times, but a womanizer. He was smart in his own way, and knew what had to be done. I remember how the Princess felt for My Liege, and my feelings toward Princess Lita. She was a wonder and my equal."

"A womanizer?" asked Lita

"Yes, that he was, he would look at any and all women that would pass him by. That was also something that Endymonion forbade he did not want his guard to be known as that, one's actions reflected on everyone. However, Darien didn't really care about it, for he was the same. His change of behaviour really confused me. I was ready to call him out on it, however, one thing that you don't do is: you do not question Your Liege."

"What else?"

"In the scouts, Serenity's guard we found our soul mates, Princess Lita and myself, Malachite and Princess Mina, Zoicite and Princess Amy, Jadeite and Princess Ray."

Here is where Sol picked up.

"Yes, that is the pair that I will be telling you a story about and the pickle that they got themselves into. In the beginning of the relationship they fought like cat and dog. They did not want to be together. They did not want to guard the royal couple. They wanted to change shifts, but no one would change places with them. The others were already happy. It was the only time that they could really be together. Neither Serenity nor Endymonion really cared about being watched and that is exactly how they felt when the scout and guard were made to follow them. Just think how you would feel when you are being followed."

"I think I know what you mean." Said Lita remembering the incident where she was actually followed.

Letting the two absorb this tid bit of information and knowledge about the Royal couple which not many were privy to was something that Sol did not mind to share. Taking another moment he continued.

"Anyways I could not believe it. Their behaviour was childish at the least. In the Palace the guardians, cats, wolves, owl, foxes lived in peace and harmony and those two legged animals could not give us a moment of peace. They were like children fighting over a toy. In that instance the toy was the relationship that Serenity and Endymonion shared. Yes, that's right. In a way, both were jealous. The other senshi and guard formed relationships, then as time went by fell in love, just like their wards did. The only ones that were left standing on the sidelines were Jadeite and Lady Mars. When the switch occurred, Jadeite felt free and Ray bound."

"Why?" asked the couple.

"Jadeite could do anything now. There were no real consequences. Now he not only looked, he was able to take it a step further. Ray on the other hand could not. By this time she was already in love with him. As you can imagine, one sided love is not really pretty. Serenity's relationship was also falling apart. Endy was gone, in his place was Darien. You were all under the impression that nothing was wrong. Serenity knew something was different, but she never spoke out. Anyways, let's get back to Jadeite and Ray. That is the main story after all."

Pausing for a moment, collecting his thoughts, Sol continued on.

"Serenity almost had a breakdown. She had enough. Sure she could tell Ray to behave and to stop her outbursts. However, she could not control Jadeite and he was the one that was becoming a problem. His womanizing behaviour was not only known on Earth but knowledge was spreading to Moon as well. I believe the Queen had some words with him then. After that conversation he set his cites on Ray. However, before he could do anything, Serenity spoke to Ray and requested that she be civil in his presence. She did and in the process she fell into his trap and he in hers."

"What do you mean?" asked Lita

"They became lovers, where she loved and he used. After a time well what do you think happen? Unprotected sex leads to pregnancy. When Rays mother, the Queen of Mars and brother, the Knight of Mars found out, there was no way out, but marriage. It was not something that either wanted to put on Ray, but it was something that had to be done, no questions asked. There was no such thing as abortion on Mars. Princess Ray could have given birth to the child named later on Fay without a father, however, it wasn't something that either the Queen or the Knight wanted. They wanted their niece to have a father, to be loved and protected by one. The arranged marriage took place. In time Jadeite fell in love with Ray, he also loved and doted on his daughter. However, time was not that good to Ray, she became bitter towards Serenity. She resented her."

"Why?" was another interruption.

"Because Serenity asked her to be civil to Jadeite, Ray believed that if she did not follow through with that request everything would be different. During the time of the Silver Millennium Ray never wanted to marry. Love, yes, have children, I am not sure about that. You would have to ask her that. However, one thing she was against and that is to be married and not only that, she was also against arranged marriages. However, that was not the main reason. The main reason was that she waned to be a Martian priestess. A priestess, Martian priestess is to never marry. That was the main rule to become a priestess. With her marriage, that hope died. However, it was highly rumoured, known and whispered that the reason for this marriage was a child. When Fay was born, there were more rumours and more whispers in different corners. Is she his child? Is she a bastard? Who is her father? Will she follow in her mothers footsteps? The talk really hurt both Jadeite and Ray. With the rumours spreading, Ray became more and more bitter. When the last battle took place Fay was with me, we were on Earth. She survived. I was there to see her grow up, get married, have children and even live long enough to see her grandchildren get married to the ones that they loved. Do you know what's interesting?"

"What?" all three asked simultaneously

"That is something that you are not aware of puppy."

"What is this big secret that you are hiding, Uncle?" asked Alex.


	19. Chapter 18

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 18**

"Fay gave me hope to live. To survive, to live without my sister, the other half, the other part of me that was missing. Serenity was dead and in some ways I was not able to move on with my life. In some ways she understood what I was going though in others she did not. I needed to survive and is where she gave me hope."

Seeing the look on the young ones faces Sol understood what they were thinking.

"Don't even think it. To her I was a father figure not a husband. I raised her as my own child, but she did know where she came from. At the time of the battle she was old enough to know and understand the situation. I never married, because I am already in love and I will wait for her till her duty's done. Now, would you like me to get back to the story or should I leave?"

"Please continue." It was Lita who spoke up.

"I could not stay with her for long for where she aged I did not. Soon it became apparent that something was not right. I knew what it was and so did Fay, but people of Earth would not understand. I left, but kept up with the family over the years, I became their friend, anyways. Jadeite and Ray are both old souls, but there is one thing that they do not know is their descendants. I kept up with Fay's family tree. There are many of them spread out around the world right now. Even as we speak three are here in Tokyo. Two are here in this house."

This is where Alex caught on. He understood what his uncle was saying and voiced out the obvious conclusion.

"Uncle are you telling us that Jeremy and Ray are Fay's descendants?"

"Bravo puppy, you figured it out. You are fast in your thinking and smart, just as you were on the Moon. I am proud of you and so is your mother." Sol answered.

"B But that's impossible." Voiced Nick.

"Nothing is impossible Nick. If you do not believe me, ask the stars. They are the ones that you have connection with. They always tell you the truth. Jeremy and Ray's roles are now reversed. He loves her but she despises him. There is one thing that I hope for and that is in the end for them to be happy. It is after all what Fay wanted."

"What do you mean what Fay wanted?" voiced out Lita.

"Ahh, like her mother and uncle, Fay was able to read the fire. She was very proficient in it and knowledgeable. She was able to intrepid what the fire told her and uses it to her advantage. She foresaw everything and that is part of the reason why you are hearing this story tonight."

At this point Sol got up and was turning ready to leave when Nick spoke up.

"Wait, you said three and two are here in this house. Who is the third?"

"You are smart, child of the stars. Think you will figure it out. If not, in time the knowledge will come to you."

With that said Sol turned around and left. The three were left in the den to think as to the identity of the third descendant. They did not have to think hard or long for the answer came to them quick in the voice that they knew and recognized easily.

"I am." said Dan.

"B…But h… how did you know?" asked surprised Lita.

"You forget one thing Lady Jupiter, I am a Knight of Mars and as my sister and her daughter, my descendant I also wield the power of fire. As well as I have stated previously it lets me see the past, present and the future. However, the answer is easier than that; I keep up with my family tree."

"You mean you researched it?" Asked Nick in wonder.

"What is so surprising there? Neph, you are not the only one who wants to know where he came from, to all that my favourite subject at school was history. So sue me." Replied Dan.

Here is the first time that the people who new him best saw that Dan was not always serious and strict. He also had a sense of humour. Life on Mars wasn't easy and in some ways you had to know how to survive. It was even harder for the royal children. It was always drilled into them to be strict and serious. There was no fun in the palace. People of the planet Mars did not know the meaning of the words fun or joking. It was only when Dan came into service of the Lunar family did he learn how to relax and have fun, something that his little sister could not adapt to. Being serious was on top of her priority and she would not let that demeanour slip.

Taking a breather and finding a seat near the other three in the room Dan continued on.

"Sol has just told you the love and hate story of one of Endy's guards, one of your friends, brother in arms. Tell me Nick, have you never wanted to find out what happened to your relationship with Lita during the Silver Millennium. What about Michael and Mina or Zachary and Amy? Don't tell me that in the end we all died. That I know, we all do. I am talking about those tender moments. Did you remember Lita's birthday? Did she yours?" Letting Nick think on it for a bit Dan turning to his Liege and spoke once again.

"Have you ever wondered whether or not you were ever in love? Was your mother able to save her and send her here to the future with the rest of us, or was she left behind, moved to Earth, as Fay did, and had a full life." Letting Alex think on it, Dan once again turned to the others and this time he spoke to the three in the room not just to one particular individual.

"This is something that I have been thinking about since I got all of my memories back. In the beginning, when I searched my family tree. I just knew that Fay was one of my descendants, the first one, but now I know that there was more to that story. Can you believe my little sister would have been and is my great, great, great, great grandmother. It is really confusing and really wicked. Think even further, Princess Ray of Planet Mars is in present time Ray, is also her great, great, great, great grandmother. It is a great whooper. It feels like what goes around, comes around, or something like that. When I first started to think about it, it really confused me, but there is no way out of it. There is one thing that I wanted to tell you and that this is a special case."

"Where the inners or outers had kids during the time of the Silver Millennium?" asked Lita.

"No, Lita. The outers did not have children. They weren't even married. They took their responsibilities too seriously anyway. Uranus and Neptune were together as they are now, nothing there change. Maybe one thing did, now they can be open about it, oh well. Pluto was engaged at the time, but the time was not yet at hand for them to join in marriage. Saturn, well she was still young for the marriage mart."

Picking up on what Dan said regarding Michelle and Amara of the Silver Millennium Lita waned to know how they were treated in the Lunar and other courts.

"The relationship between the two was not widely known. They were respected as the outer senshi. To all that Princess Serenity would not allow any whispers or rumours to go around. The moment she heard something she would put a stop to it. I know what you are going to ask. Why didn't she stop the rumours regarding Fay and Ray or even Jadeite? She tried, but it was harder to do. Jadeite and Ray married unexpectantly, there was no courting period, and right after the marriage there came the baby. To all that there was a huge scandal and fighting. Didn't Sol tell you that it was inter planetary issue, well it was. Can you imagine a Princess marrying a guard? It did not matter that she held the same station as Jadeite, she was still a Princess and that was more important when it came to marriage. She was also marrying the one that did not love her? To all that the guard from the planet Earth. Sure everyone respected the relationship that Princess Serenity had with the Prince Endymonion, but no one really wanted her to marry him. At one time they did, but it was when Endymonion courted Serenity. The people changed their way of thinking when Endy disappeared and Darien took his place. At that time the relationship between Serenity and Darien went downhill. Like Jadeite Darien was a womanizer and then he settled on one woman in particular, Queen Beryl. They had a heated romance and in the end he betrayed Serenity. That is also one of the reasons he stands there as a living stone, a statue. Do you even know what that means?" asked Dan. Seeing two confused expressions and one understanding Dan continued on.

"That means that Darien can hear and see what is happening around him. Yes, even our conversation he is able to hear, if we were just a bit closer to him. However, that does not matter at the moment. As I said he can hear and see, he can also feel, but his feelings are doubled and tripled, but in the end he can't do anything. I do not thing even if Serenity begged for him to be released from this prison, Gia would not agree. The Goddess is set in her ways, she won't budge. My advices to you, Nick, don't cross her."

With that said Dan stood up from his seat and moved closer to Darien the one person who would be left in the den for the night, afterward, Dan would have to speak to Serenity to figure out where to put him, he could not be left here indefinitely.

"Well it's time to hit the sack." Said Alex to no one in particular. The day was tiring and he did not know what to expect from tomorrow. Tomorrow would be hard; he had the running of his company to think about, anyways not only that Nehelenia and training was also on his mind. Getting up from his seat he quietly left the den.

"Yes, I am tired as well." Spoke up Lita.

"Shall we depart, My Lady?" asked Nick and the other two occupants of the room followed Alex's footsteps.

"Well now we are finally alone, Darien." Said Dan knowing that he would be heard but no one would answer him. However, it came as surprise when the Goddess came out of the shadows and spoke up.

"Not really, I am still here."

"I have thought you left, Your Majesty."

"I wanted to and I did. My anger railed me up too much. I needed to vent it out, but now I am left with questions and only he can satisfy me there."

"Would you like me to stay?" asked Dan not really wanting to leave. He had some questions for Prince Darien as well, but one in particular plagued him the most. Maybe, just maybe he could get his answers tonight.

Looking at Dan the Goddess saw that he also had his own questions that he wanted answered and thought that maybe it would be satisfying to get their hunger sated and put behind them. The Goddess needed answers and peace. She was ready to break the laws of the higher God and tell the one that she loved how she felt, but only after this confrontation.

"Please, stay. I need some company and support if you can give it." Goddess answered.

The word support was something that caught Dan's attention. Why would a Goddess and mighty as she is would need support from a lowly human, Martian man, that was something that confused him, but she would not see or know that confusion at least at the moment. He was grateful to be able to stay with her at the moment and ask the Prince what he needed to find out. He knew that the great fire would not give him the answered that he required only this stone Price could.

"Thank you."

"Shall we begin? I cannot ask him anything in the state that he is in at the moment. Well I can, but he won't answer." Goddess said to no one in particular. At that moment she was talking to herself, understanding it and taking it at face value Dan stood quietly at her side. She started to weave the two spell simultaneously, one to release Darien from his stony prison the second to keep him in place. She knew that even in such a short period of time his anger did grow and he would not want to be submitted to more questioning. He would run.

She created a cocoon around the crystal that contained Darien and held him prisoner. That cocoon was the invisible barrier and as it was create she made sure that the crystal was dissolved and as that was done Darien was able to breath freely once again and as she predicted he tried to run. He almost succeeded but in the end his attempt failed.

Dan knew Darien and he was also aware that while the Goddess was weaving her barrier, Darien was testing it. Dan was surprised that the Prince was able to do it but he was ready to protect. Without giving himself away, Dan started to call forth his power, the great fire responded quickly and when Darien broke through the barrier, the great fire surrounded the den and would not allow anyone entry or exit. There was no way out. There was one thing that he did not know how to do and that was to communicate with fire. It was a mystery to him, that was after all Rays domain not his. After some time Darien surrendered, but Dan ready to take him at face value. He would not trust the Prince that easily and made sure that it was known.

"You may have surrendered and stopped trying to run, but I do not trust you. That you have to earn." With that said and without any warning Dan called the great fire and asked it to surround Darien.

"Forgive me Your Majesty; I know that it might not be something that you have done. At the moment trust is very hard to come by. I do not trust him. You may question him, now." Turning to Darien he spoke one lat time.

"I would advice you to tell the truth. The great fire does not like liars."

Dan's last statement caught Darien by surprise. He wanted to know what the Knight of Mars meant and asked.

"What do you mean by that?" However, instead of giving him an explanation, he said.

"The moment you lie you will find out what I mean."


	20. Chapter 19

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 19**

"What do you mean?" Darien still wanted the answer to his question; however there were none to give. Dan wanted the young Prince to find out the answer on his own. To answer that question would solve nothing only antagonise him.

"You have been freed from your prison for a reason Price Darien. I want answers." The Goddess finally spoke up.

"You believed that you could trick me, try to escape, run free and play havoc on this world. Never again will I make that mistake. Never again will I let innocent suffer. Do you understand me young one?" Gia asked her most wanted question calmly.

Seeing that the Goddess would not budge and that there was no way out Darien had no other way that to agree and answer all of the questions that would be asked of him, after all that was the reason why he was released in the first place.

"Yes, I understand Your Majesty and I will answer your questions."

"Good, I want the truth, no more, no less. The Knight of Mars has his own question he wants answered. You will answer those as well." The Goddess was not asking Darien to answer the Knight's questions she was telling him to do so and he understood, however whether he would answer them or not, whether that would be truth or a lie that still remained unknown.

"There is a gift that I wish to bestow upon you the last one that you will ever receive." Gia said without paying much attention to the one that she was speaking to. The moment that she spoke those words she released all of Prince Darien's memories. The ones that were locked were once again open to him.

"You have your memories back and now I want answers…" however, before the Goddess could speak up Dan interrupted.

"Why?"

"My love, you know the answer to that question." Gia looked at Dan as she spoke and at the same time she understood her own mistake. With those two simple words she released his memories from long ago, the ones that she herself had locked away in him so long ago.

"Why?" Dan asked, but this time he was not asking about Prince Darien's memories, he was asking about his own. However, that answer would have to wait.

"I will answer your questions later. For now I need the answers from this young and insolent, Prince."

"I can wait." Dan simply said.

"How did you find out that you were the Queen's son?"

"At first I did not know for sure. I've just heard tales that I looked like the Crown Prince of Terra. As time passed I wanted to know more. I searched and searched and searched and finally I found the truth that I was also a Prince, second born, Endymonion's twin. That knowledge angered me, I wanted revenge and I got it." The last was said with malice.

At that moment the brothers came back into the den. They were not able to get any rest feeling that something was not right in the mansion. Hearing the last statement and recognizing the voice the prepared to attack Darien but…

"Stop." Gia calmly said and that one word saved Darien from a death sentence for that was the intent that the brothers had in mind when they started.

"You are no killers. You are not like him." Turning to the black wolf Gia continued.

"Terre, I am glad that Malachite gave you that name. He could not name you Luna, that name was already taken. He tried to call you Terra, but Serenity just smiled and said that all the cubs that she brought as a gift were male in gender and that Terre would sound much better. She also thought that it would be a good tribute to the planet. Guardian not only to Malachite but also to the planet Earth at that time also known as Terra, Malachite agreed with the Princess. Know this, Terre, black wolf, guardian to Lord Malachite, you are also a guardian of planet Earth, as your namesake commands you to be." Switching her attention once again this time Gia spoke to the white wolf.

"Terran, Endymonion is the one that named you, with two things in mind. One, he wanted to make sure that you name represented Terra for he was the Crown Prince of Earth. Secondly, he never waned to forget that Serenity was the one that brought you to him. He thought of the young Lunar Prince but instinctively knew that that name would not suit you as well he also knew that there would be too much confusion, so he name you Terran. Terran, white wolf, you represent both worlds, Luna and Terra. You also have two wards, Endymonion and Serenity, as your sigil states."

This time Gia's attention returned to both guardian wolves as she addressed them both.

"You are protectors of this planet. You are the ones that guide your wards. I will deal with Prince Darien. Go rest and if you need to communicate with each other. Please, find another place." With that said Gia turned her attention in another direction.

"What about you Your Majesty. Who will protect you?" Spoke up Terran.

"Do not worry Terran, I will protect the Goddess." Dan answered unconsciously knowing that he would do it without any hasitation.

With that cleared both wolves left the den. There was nothing more for them to discuss. Some of the issues could wait till tomorrow. Taking their separate path each moved to their own, separate quarters. They both wanted to be near their wards and that is what they did.

After leaving the den Alex followed his own intuition. It was something that the Knight of Mars said that got the Prince thinking. Everyone had their other half, the one that they would love forever. Serenity had Endymonion, Malachite had Mina, and Nephrite had Lita. Uncle Sol had Trista, Sailor Pluto. Sure they could not marry right away, but Sol knew that and was willing to wait until such a time when there was peace and harmony.

Alex needed and wanted to find out who was his second half. Did she die during the Silver Millennium, was she reborn, or did she live out her life like Ray and Jadeite's daughter. Nor really thinking where he was going Alex walked to the enclosed garden.

"Hello, Your Highness. Can't sleep?" asked Hotaru, the elusive scout of planet Saturn, sometimes known as the Messiah of Death.

"Hello Lady Hotaru. You are right, this night sleep eludes me. How are you? What are you doing here in the garden this late?"

"I am fine Your Highness, thank you. As to why I am here it is to help you find the answers to questions that plague you at this very moment." Hotaru stated calmly.

"What? How?" Alex asked in somewhat surprised and confused state.


	21. Chapter 20

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 20**

"I've caught you by surprise. I am sorry Your Highness. I have known that this day would come. I even knew when. That is part of my gift and my curse."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why what Your Highness?"

"Why do you say that it is your gift and your curse?"

"Because, that is the ugly truth. I know when things are to take place. I cannot change the future. I am not allowed. The same way as Pluto is bound to stay guard at the Gate. The Gates of Time show her the possible future of which she cannot talk of to the others. She is bound and hurt. The same way I stay guard of the visions that plague me. Some visions are of happiness and some of disaster. The rules are there and they can not be broken."

"I understand that. We are all bound by the rules. We need to follow them. Some of them were set before Serenity came in to power and more will be set after we all leave this plane of existence. Tell me Scout of the Planet Saturn, did you see the fall of the Silver Millennium."

"Yes, I've seen it, as did Pluto, our hands were bound. We were able to see the future, but we could not prevent it. I was the last one to die. Pluto was/is bound to the Gates to stand guard for all eternity. She is a solitary soul. My last duty to that time and galaxy was to clean everything up. I am the Messiah of Death and Rebirth after all." Saturn answered sadly.

"Now, you said that you are here to help me find the answers to the questions that I have."

"Yes."

"Do you mean to the one regarding whether or not I loved someone during my mother's rain?"

"Yes."

"Was I in love with someone?"

"Yes."

"Was she my soul mate?" 

"I believe so."

"Was she reborn?"

"Yes." "_Your Majesty why are you making me do this? Why have you taken his memories away from him? That is not right. Why must I suffer this way?" _Saturn thought brokenly. She loved the Prince of Luna with all her heart and his memories were still bound, hidden from him. He did not remember her, not the way that she wanted him to or the way that he should have. "_Oh, why?"_

"Who is she? Where is she?"

"She is here is Tokyo. She is the…"

"Hotaru, finally I have found you."Breathlessly said Finn.

"What is wrong?" asked Hotaru worriedly/

"I did not want to bother the Princess but there is a disturbance in Tokyo, I believe that Queen Nehelenia is attacking."

"We need to go. Transform and call everyone outside, except Knight of Mars. He is busy at the moment. Let him be." This time it was Alex who spoke up; however, he was stopped short with the next phase.

"You know?" Asked surprised Finn.

"Know what Finn, spit it out. We do not have time."

"There is a possibility that Lady Mars is working with Nehelenia."

"What?" Both said simultaneously.

Alex did not have time to be stunned for long. He needed to take action. He knew that neither Serenity nor Endymonion were in any condition to protect the city at least not tonight. Endymonion's guard would not leave him. Everyone would be divided, but he still needed to do what needed to be done. So finding the link to his knights he spoke.

"_Nehelenia is attacking Tokyo, prepare to move out. Through the back door, do not show your face in the den. Is that understood? Dan I know that you are with the Goddess, stay with her, protect her. Sere and Endy will be here, the guard as well. If we need you we'll call you. The guardians will be with us."_

"_Yes, Your Highness." _Dananswered without givining himself away..

"_We are on our way." _Everyone else replied, even Sammy.

While this was taking place Hotaru was trying to contact her own team the outer senshi. The reply was instantaneous. Everyone was ready and on their way out the door.

"The outers are ready, what about the guard and the inner senshi?" Hotaru asked.

"Serenity and Endymonion are staying; they are not ready to fight. The guard will stay as well. They need to be protected. I will make sure that Lita gets in contact with the inners. We need everyone. Is that understood Saturn?"

"Yes, Your Highness I understand."

Once again Alex turned within to look for the link to his sister and surprisingly finding a new link with his soon to be brother in law. Turning to him, he spoke urgently.

"_Endy, Endy wake up."_

"_What's up Ale_x?"

"_Nehelenia is attacking Tokyo."_

"_We'll be right there."_

"_Have you lost your mind? You'll kill us both. Stay we'll take care of this. Your guard and Dan will stay here. They will protect you."_

"_Why the hell do I need protection?"_

"_There is a possibility that Ray is working with Nehelenia. She may come here to save Darien. You know as well as I do that she is in love with him, plus the curse. It may be too late to save her."_

"_OK, understood. We will wait for your safe return. I need to speak with Lita she is with Neph…"_

"_Understood I'll send her to you, by the way where are you?_

"_In the enclosed garden. One more thing, Darien is awake, work of the Goddess."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Dan's with them. He is staying in the mansion with you."_

"_OK, be safe."_

With that the connection between men was over and Endy was establishing his own mental connection with one of his generals.

"_Nephrite."_

"_Yes, Your Highness?"_

"_There is an attack in Tokyo…"_

"_On our way."_

"_You are staying here. Send Lady Jupiter to Alex."_

"_But…"_

"_No, buts Nephrite, we need you here. There is a possibility that the mansion will be attacked as well."_

"_Understood."_

"_Good, now please do what needs to be done."_

With that Endy cut mental connection with Nephrite and turned to his other Generals.

"_Malachite!"_

"_Yes, Your Highness?"_

"_There is an attack in the heart of Tokyo. The scouts and knights are on their way there as well as the guardians. They can take care of the problem, I hope if not we will go to help them."_

"_That means we are staying."_

"_Yes it does, but we need to be on guard. There is a possibility that Ray is involved in the attack. She may be with Nehelenia."_

"_Understood. Anything else."_

"_She may attack the mansion to free Darien. He is being interrogated by the Goddess as we speak."_

"_Understood we will be ready. How is Serenity?"  
><em>

"_Sleeping."_

"_Take good care of her Endymonion."_

"_Will do." _

This time it was Malachite who broke the connection and started to establish the mental connection with the three other Generals but before he could do that he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."


	22. Chapter 21

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 21**

Opening the door Nephrite came in. Seeing that Nephrite was already informed of the situation Malachite spoke.

"What shall we do?

"Protect Their Highnesses."

"That is understandable, and our duty. I am talking about the possibility of an attack on the mansion.

"I know that."

"What has Endymonion told you?" Asked Malachite of Nephrite.

"Just that." Answered Nephrite.

"There is more. Lady Mars may be the attacker. She will most likely want to free Darien."

"What? Oh, shit."

"You said it. We need to inform Jadeite and Zoisite. Since you are here we may as well have a meeting here and plan everything out. Sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Once again Malachite concentrated and this time found the connection to both Generals easily.

"_Jadeite, Zoisite. To my quarters now."_

"_What the rush." _Jadeite asked disgruntledly.

"_Don't argue; just do as you are told." _This came from Zoisite.

"_We are on our way."_ Zoisite answered for both man.

The two men arrived soon after. However they were a bit surprised to see that Nephrite was already there. Both knew that if all were summoned that meant that it was something important that their leader wanted to tell them.

"What is so important that you had to call us all together at such an ungodly hour?" Jadeite asked.

"You idiot if it wasn't important we would not have been summoned." Zoisite stated qietly . Turning to Malachite, Zoisite spoke once again.

"What is happening, what are we not aware of?"

"Jadeite you better sit down." This came from Nephrite.

"I am okay standing. Thank you."

"It is better if you sit down."

"No, I don…"

"Don't argue with him Jadeite; just do what you are told." This came from Malachite.

"It is that serious?"

"Yes. Now let's get to business. The senshi and the knight have gone to fight another battle. It is my belief that they are facing Nehelenia."

"We should be with them."

"No, not this time, my friend."

"Why?" Zoisite asked.

"There is a possibility of the attack on the mansion."

"So. It's just a building. We can re-build it."

"True. However, Endymonion and Serenity are here, asleep. Serenity is not aware what is happening. The reason for the second simultaneous attack is to free Darien. I believe that Mars is going to lead this one."

"What, no way? Not my Ray, not her."

"I can't be a 100% certain, but is a big possibility that she has switched sides. You know that she is in love with Darien and that she would do just about anything to be with him. If this happens she will be a full traitor to the Crown. You know the punishment for that, don't you?"

"No, no, no. I don't believe it."

"Get a hold of yourself Jadeite. We don't know anything for sure, but we do need to be on our guard; and it starts now."

"Yes, sir." All three generals replied simultaneously.

There was a lot that needed to be done and everyone knew it. With their responsibilities in mind they also thought of the loved ones that fought the monsters at that moment. Zoisite, Nephrite and Malachite all thought of the scouts of Venus, Mercury and Jupiter all that they wanted was for them to return safely home.

Jadeite's emotions were in term oil, the one that he loved, Ray was about to hurt the ones that he protected with his life. Endymonion, his Liege, Serenity, his friend, they meant most to him and he would do everything in his power to protect them. If it came to deciding between his Liege, Serenity and Ray, he would choose his Liege's side. That also meant Serenity. Jadeite knew that in the end Ray's life would scarificed for the crimes that she committed against her Princess.

"_Why are you doing this Ray? Why are you going against the ones that I love? Why are you going against me? What have we done to offend you so? What have I done to offend you? You love another, I understand that. I really do. I think in the end I also loved someone else. I was in love with your twin sister, but she was meant for someone else and something greater not me, not a lowly general from Planet Earth. Endymonion was the first, to love Serenity, to break that wretched curse. You never trusted me not even when we were married. You hid under that anger for not being able to become a priestess, but the truth is you were jealous. You were aware that I loved your twin. You were also jealous of Serenity, for you were in love with Endymonion, not the elder, the younger. You also saw and lived through his betrayal. That act of betrayal crashed you even more and you became bitter, but you still loved him. Now I understand that saying even more that I did during the age of the Silver Millennium: "If you love someone, let them go." I loved your sister and I let her go, but not entirely. You were her copy, in looks and in manner but not in character. I destroyed your life, I am sorry. However, I do not regret even one moment with you. I loved both of you, you Ray, and our daughter, I still do. So please understand this I also loved and still do, love Lea. If she is here in this world and this life time and you are gone. I will find her and love her."_

There was no longer any time to reminisce. The attack came sooner than anyone had expected. Ray had an army of Yuma with her. She really did want her revenge and Darien free and all to herself.


	23. Chapter 22

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 22**

The attacks on Tokyo and the mansion came within half an hour of each other. Nehelenia's minions attacked Tokyo for she still craved revenge upon the crown prince of Luna, Prince Sol, for one, she did not take rejection well, two, she was a princess and the bastard was in love and engaged to a lowly senshi. That is what she could not forgive him. At the moment her heart was marred with darkness and Nehelenia was not able to see the truth. The one person that loved her was right beside her.

They arrived at the scene of chaos. True it was night, but people were still out. They were screaming, running away in any and all directions that were open to them, their only thought is to be free and safe. In different parts of the park people were lying unconscious. Their life now depended on the scouts and knights. The ability to fight and win and return that which was stolen all depended on the group.

Six monsters and one general stood in their way, the general the sight of beauty, the monsters as disfigured as they could be. Were they made out of clay by an untrained hand? Who knows what the answer may be. However, one thing was sure. They needed to be defeated, people needed to be protected. Guardians were the ones that stood guard around those unconscious souls.

Seeing this from above both Terrance and Sol knew that it would be a fight with casualties. Death of their comrades is something that both would not accept. Injuries they could deal with, death no.

"Everyone get in formation." The order came from the Lunar Knight

"Guardians transform. Protect the unconscious. No argument, this has to be done. Create the shields around them."

"Ben. Put the shield around the battle ground. There is no need for unnecessary destruction. It is already too much. It will cost the city a lot to repair this damage."

"Yes, your highness."

"Saturn, Pluto, left."

"Yes.

"Uranus, Neptune, right."

"Yes."

"Scouts, pair of with the knights."

"Yes, your highness."

"Sol, with me. Attack!"

The orders were given and within seconds everyone was in formation and attacking the beasts and protecting the innocent. Knowing what could happen in the mansion, neither knights nor senshi wanted to be away from their princess. They were all aware that there could be an attack on the mansion. Possibility became a reality within a half an hour of the fight.

Six monsters and one general were not a small number to beat and both uncle and nephew knew it. Splitting the team was not what either wanted but both were aware that it was what was needed to be done. They were also aware who would work well with whom.

An hour has passed and the battle was not even half over. The scouts and the knights were getting beaten. They were tiring fast. The monsters, the beasts were too strong. Everyone knew that in the end they would need the power of the Silver crystal, but only one could wield it, the Princess and she wasn't here. Her twin, the Lunar Knight was here, but he did not have the power that his twin, Princess Serenity held. His power was that of the sun, the one that was currently held by his uncle. His uncle knew what was needed to be done. The crystal of the Sun needed to be used

"Knight of Luna transform into your true self."

"Sun, what are you talking about?"

"There is no time for long explanation. Princess Serenity wields Silver crystal you as the Prince of Luna and my successor wielder of the crystal of the Sun, so transform and call it forth."

"Understood."

Searching within himself, Alex Moon found his true self, Prince Terrance of the Moon Kingdom, protector, guardian, knight of the Sun. Reaching for the power he transformed and once again looked within and there he found the crystal of the sun. Reaching it and taking it out was not an easy task, however, knowing that the survival of the loved ones depended on him, he did just that.

In an instance the battle ground was surrounded by the shining light of the Sun crystal. The heat was extreme. To some it was welcoming, like a touch or a kiss of the sun rays to others it was scorching, destroying their every cell. To those that it kissed it healed and those that it burned it devoured. Within seconds the monsters were gone and the general disappeared, but the power still rained.

For an instance the knights and the senshi were transformed into their alter egos, Prince's and Princess's of their respective planets with their sigils flaring on their braw. However, when the crystal faded their attire did not. They were still their royal selves.

"Terrance, no more, please stop. Enough!" Sol spoke; however, the young prince for some reason was not able to hear his uncle, for when he retrieved the crystal of the Sun he was also able to open the locked memories. Those memories were playing havoc with him and the crystal was stealing his life force.

"_Twib, please stop." _was Serenity's call to him, but even she was not able to reach him.

Only one person knew what to do; only one person knew how to get him back. Saturn was ready to sacrifice her life for the one that she loved. Going to him into that inferno, placing her hands over his she spoke the only thing that she could.

"I love you my prince. Please stay with me."

Hearing and recognizing the voice of the one that he loved, the emotions subsided. She was alive and well and back with him. The light of the Sun crystal faded and then it disappeared altogether. Terrance once again turned back into Lunar Knight and fainted. This battle was over and the people were safe.

The Lunar Knight needed to recoup. There was only one place it could be done in safety, since the mansion was out of the question at the moment that left only the Grounds. Without a second thought Sol took his nephews unconscious body and opened the portal.

"Saturn, please follow me." Sol spoke as he moved forward.

"What about Sereni…"

"She can take care of herself, plus the others should be able to help." Turning to the stunned guardians, scouts and knights Sol spoke.

"Why are still here? Knights, senshi transform. Mender, Theya create a transport portal. It'll be quicker."

"_Yes, your highness_." Replied both guardians mentally and simultaneously.

"What?" every knight and senshi spoke at the same time.

"Look at yourself and you'll understand."

Looking at themselves they saw that they no longer wore their Knight and Senshi attire but were in actuality in their royal garb. They were aware that if they are to help Serenity they needed to transform and with one thought they did, for in this state they did not need to speak their transformation fraise.

"Ben, release all the shields."

"Yes, your highness."

"Sir, what about these people, what should we do?" Jake asked.

"Call an ambulance. Even with Terrance's help, they still need to be looked over."

Taking out their cell phones, Mercury and her twin started to call the ambulance and making sure that everyone would be taken care off. Siblings of the Silver Millennium worked well together. They knew each others thoughts and there was no need for words.

"But, they've seen too much."

"I know Jake. It's not our priority at the moment."

"_Can't we erase their…"_ for the first time Jake spoke mentally to Sol.

"Better not. I'll explain everything when I return."

"Yes, sir."

"_I am going with you."_ Fallon spoke out mentally.

"Good. Move out."

This conversation took mere seconds, by which time two guardian leopards created the transport portal that would take everyone closer to their destination.

"We are staying with…" spoke up the siblings.

"We understand and don't worry we'll protect Serenity." Said Lita with understanding for she understood the need that the siblings were feeling. Linc and Max stayed behind as well.

"Thank you."

The shields went down and everyone disappeared. The only ones were left were the Knight and Senshi of Mercury as well as their respective guardians. However, they both knew even with the changes they could not stay long. Their duty was to protect and heal until the first ambulance is to arrive, than they would disappear.


	24. Chapter 23

**NEVER AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 23**

The battle started and was lead by Mars. The only things on her mind at that moment were revenge and Prince Darien, her one true love. She would not forsake him either here in the present or during the time of the Silver Millennium. True she was bound to another but her heart belonged to the second born Prince of Terra. She wanted him back at her side and she would not take her punishment or his lying down.

She attacked without warning, however the Guard was ready for her and so was Serenity. Even in her weakened state she sensed the attack and the one that lead it. Suddenly awakening out of her deep sleep Serenity spoke.

"She is here and leads the attack on me. She is angry and her heart wants its revenge. As well she has come for Darien."

"You can sense her?"

"Not her, the evil within. There is no time we need to prepare."

Endymonion understood that there was no way that he would be able to reason with her. He also understood that it was a battle that she would not be able to escape; neither would he be able to protect her from it.

Turning Endymonion left Serenity alone in the bedroom knowing that he needed to speak with his Guard as well as the guardians that were left in the mansion. However, there was no need to look for them, for the black and white guardian wolves were stationed at the door.

"Your Highness, you are awake…"

"Are you aware what is going on?"

"Yes, Your Highness we are. Nehelenia is attacking the city as we speak. His Highness, the knights and the senshi have gone to meet her. They will protect the city. We were left here because…"

"Ray is about to attack the mansion. I know. Serenity just felt it and as you are aware it's a waste of time for me to stop her. She is determined to protect everyone here as well as to face Ray and settle this matter once and for all."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Shall we go?"

"They are here." As Serenity spoke part of the house blew up and suddenly everyone became on their guard, for in that instant everything changed. There was no more time for slacking off. Their first priority was to protect their Princess and her Prince.

"Let's go!" It was Serenity who spoke for she was already in motion.

"Yes, Your Highness."

In an instant both Royals transformed into their alter egos; Endymonion into his armor and Serenity well into her Royal white dress. This time she would not stand and fight as one of the sailors she would be fighting as her Royal Mother once did. The two wolves stood by the Royals in their own glory. It was time to fight and win this battle.

They moved as one knowing that there was no time to waste. Serenity knew that they were few and the battle would be hard and with a lot of casualties. She did not want that but knew that they would not be able to escape it. The biggest casualty of all would be loosing Ray. Serenity still thought of Ray as her friend and still hoped that she would return to her old self, but it was no longer possible and with clarity she understood and accepted it. The surprise would come later when Ray's twin, Lea, would show up.

Ray moved on her own to the den and the Yuma were left to fight those that barred their way in. Malachite, Nephrite and Zoisite were there to arrive first and start the battle. The two Royals and the guardians arrived right after. Serenity was able to stay on her own and fight. Both she and Endymonion used their crystals to fight and defeat as many Yuma's as they could. However, there were few that escaped and moved in the same direction as their leader. Serenity was unable to follow them for in that instance she felt that her brothers life as well as her own was in danger. Prince Terrance and she knew that for certain was dieing. His own crystal was killing him.

"_Twib. Please stop." _But there was no use he could not hear her. She knew that the only other person who could reach him was his lover, Saturn.

"_Saturn, please help him. You are the only one. You know that as well as I." _sent Serenity mentally to Saturn without really knowing whether or not it would reach her.

By this time Serenity was tired and hurt. Terran saw this and knew that she would not last long. The Princess needed to be protected while the battle rages on. Endymonion was busy and so were the guard. The other guardians were fighting by their side. Something needed to be done to save her life.

"_Serenity please open the portal to the Grounds." _Commended Terran.

"_Why?"_

"_Your strength is depleting. You'll be out soon."_

"_I can't leave the others. What about Ray?" _ As she asked the question Serenity started to create the portal to the grounds. Terran was right she would not last long and it would be him who would take and tend her in the Grounds.

"_They'll be fine on their own. Your senshi and the knights will be here soon. As for Ray, there is no going back for her. It I too late Serenity, soon she'll live no more." _However, Serenity did not hear the last part for she, herself, fainted at the same time as her twin. Catching her in time Terran entered the grounds and sent one last message to his Liege.

"_Serenity is out. I am taking her to the Grounds. That is the only safe place at the moment. By than the storm would pass." _Endymonion did not answer, but he did get the message.

Two worriers were out but he would not allow for this battle to end in disaster. His conscience would not allow it. In his heart he knew that help was on its way. They would succeed and Serenity would get her much needed rest.

The front of the house was destroyed and Ray was moving closer to the den. She knew that Darien was held there and she wanted him free, but one thing that she was not aware of is that the Goddess Gia and the Knight of Mars were also there and on their guard. At the precise moment that she entered the den, the Knight of Mars spoke:

"Lady Mars, what have you done? Have Nehelenia told you of the consequences that you now face?" asked the Knight of Mars of his sister.

"I don't give a damn, Knight, and you know that well enough. The only thing/person that I do care about is Darien. I love him and I will spend the rest of my life with him." Proclaimed Mars.

At that moment a new voice spoke up.

"If that is so Lady Mars, than that relationship will be a very short one."

Turning around Mars saw the same face and eyes as her own looking back at her. In those eyes she saw sadness and understanding as well as acceptance.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you mean by that?"

However it was not the newcomer that answered but two different men.

"Sister!" spoke the Knight of Mars with both shock and surprise in his voice for he did not know that she was reborn in this time and age.

"Lea! You are alive and here. How?" Jadeite said in a calmer voice then the Knight of Mars. In some ways he knew the answer to his own question. She was reborn like all the others, but for some reason she was hidden from them all.

"You know her? Who is she and why does she looks like me, and what do you mean by that?"

"She is our sister, Mistress Lea, Lady Mars. She is your twin, older by couple of minutes."Knight of Mars answered, once again getting back to his calm demenour.

"If you mean that your relationship with Prince Darien will be a short one. That is true. Our brother did ask you if you knew of the consequences to your actions and since you stated that you did not care. Let me enlighten you, little sister. You are dieing little one. The process begun the moment that you betrayed Princess Serenity, at that time there was a chance of redemption, now there is none. You have destroyed yourself, my dear sister, for who a man, not even worthy of you or your love. Your heart wants Darien, but your soul yearns for another."

There was no more time left to speak in peace for the Yuma that was still standing barged in and started to attack. Without a word Lea put up an extra barrier around Darien. Then took up her staff and began the battle. Both brother and lover knew that they would have to wait to get their answers. This time Goddess Gia chose to stay and help the one that she loved save her planet. After all he was protecting this planet for her, and this time she would also protect him. She no longer wanted to see death claim another life and she no longer cared of the laws that separated them. She loved him and he her. She would stay by his side and if that meant mortality, so be it. The Earth crystal was in good hands and it could not be taken away. She knew that Endymonion would be able to protect everything and everyone. She would teach him and everything would be okay.

The other scouts and knights returned in time to finish everything off. The only ones that were missing were the Lunar Knight, Serenity, senshi of Saturn, Sol and their respective guardians. The twins of Mercury returned to the mansion later on, only to tend to their own wounded. The Terran guard was in the worst shape.

When the twins arrived, Endymonion was still in his Royal attire and the golden crystal of Earth was still in his hands. He chose to delegate the healing of the wounded to the others. At that moment he chose to attend to the matter of Prince Darien and the traitor, the senshi of Mars. He was aware of Mistress Lea and accepted her without a word.

"Lady Mars, the Yuma that you have brought here today are gone. Destroyed by our generals, senshi and knights." Turning to the others, he spoke.

"Forgive me for not being able to protect you better." And once again he turned to speak to Mars.

"I know that I have no right to do this, but since Serenity is not here I have no other choice. I banish you, Lady Mars to your own planet, where you will spend the rest of your life, however short it may be."

Hearing this judgment coming from their Prince some of people that were present in the den were shocked and other spoke their mind.

"Your Highness don't you think that it's a bit too tough. She doesn't deserve this."

"That would have been true at one point, Lady Mercury, but not any more."

"What do you mean Your Highness?"

"Not now Mercury." Her twin said.

"But…"

"I'll explain everything later."

"Listen to your brother Lady Mercury." Endymonion said and turned to his own brother to continue on with his verdict.

"If you wish, brother, you can join her there. However, you will never again set foot here again. If you do, the judgment will be a harsh one and I am not the one who will give it."

"How dare you. I am royalty and you know that well."

"I know who you are brother and I know what role you played in the past. However, I do this not because I want to, but because I have to. Now are you going with Mars or are you staying here? Answer me Darien, second born, Prince of Earth."

"I'll go. As long as I don't have to see you, that is fine with me."

"Gia, Goddess of the planet Earth can I have your blessing on this judgment."

"To you my son, I give it freely."

"So be it."

With that said Endymonion wielded the crystal once again and they disappeared out of sight. At that moment all of the attention was turned to the one person that looked like Ray.

"Who are you?" Once again came the same question from every corner of the den.

"Where have you been?" asked Jadeite.

"How did you know what was…" that was a stupid question to ask thought to himself the speaker.


	25. Chapter 24

**NEVER AGAIN**

**Chapter 24**

That was stupid question to ask of my own sister. She is a seer and from Mars after all. Saturn can foresee a future and she is bound to keep that future to herself, a secret. My sister on the other hand does not. She can interfere if she chooses to. However, she has limitations of that sight as I do.

"My name is Lea. I am Ray's twin sister, older by a couple of minutes. As to where I have been, Jadeite, I was here in Tokyo. Before you ask, I was following my orders and you know quite well I never break them." Turning to her brother Lea spoke once again.

"I did not do the reading of any sort, nor did I see the future, brother. You know me well enough brother and you also know my biggest secret, my ability to speak with our home planet. She was the one who gave me knowledge, not all, but most."

"What about your memories?"

"I have them all. Princess Amy of planet Mercury and Princess Mina of planet Venus please look within and find out what you need to do. Time grows short."

"What do you mean?" both spoke at the same time.

"I am sorry but that is all that I can tell you." Those words were said with finality, both girls and senshi within knew that they would not be able get anything more of this Martian Mistress. However, Lea spoke once more a warning to all mostly to the girls.

"Don't try asking others for explanation for you can make this situation worse than better. Please do try to understand what I am trying to convey."

"We understand." Replied Mina for both girls and continued.

"There are many things that we don't know and we'll need to search for. I know that our memories are still partially locked from us. I am also aware that both Amy and I need to ask Serenity to forgive us. It hasn't been long, but looking at Lita I have realized that there were a lot of changes that occurred to her and now, on top of all of this, Ray has been banished and you are here in her place. I have more to say, but I'll leave that for a later time. It's better that way. Anyways, there are still a lot of questions that you need to answer and they are waiting."

"You have grown a lot Lady Minako. I hope that everything that you have set out for yourself will come to bare fruit."

"Who are you, really?"

"Where have you been?"

"What is your real name in this day and age?"

"Will you be taking Mars place a senshi?"

"I have not changed. I am whom I have been born to be. No more, no less. Serenity has been aware of my presence for some time. There are things that needed to be kept a secret, at least for a time. I still have orders to follow not only from Princess Serenity, but also from the Queen. I believe you understand what I speak of. I have all of my memories intact. How I got them that is a long story and is better left for a later time or date. As I have said previously I have been here in Tokyo, born and raised. Yes, brother I am one of Fay's descendants. No you would have found out about it. Sol would not have told you. I made sure to erase everything. The Solar Knight was sworn to secrecy. I've kept my name as it was during the Silver Millennium, Lea. As to whether or not I will be taking my sisters place as a senshi of Mars it is up to Serenity and the Planet. Tem it is also up to you now, what path you will choose."

"What do you mean by that last statement?"

"Mars has been banished. Stripped of her power. Her death will come soon, within hours, I would say. Tem is a guardian to the senshi of Mars. However, if you remember, every senshi is allowed to choose her own guardian and vice versa. So whomever becomes a new senshi of Mars, Tem can choose to guide her or not. You have to look at it from her point of view, for I know if I were in her place it would be hard on me… Think on that."

Jadeite was the first to understand what Lea was saying for he had the same feelings now as well as during the Silver Millennium. In both his lives he truly loved only one woman, Lea. Right now she stood in front of him. However he also loved her younger sister, Ray. It tore at him, those feelings. How is the one to survive knowing that the one that they truly love and should be with is out of reach.

Terra's Royal Guard understood that first. They loved the inner scouts with all their might, but some were still out of reach. They needed to find their way back and quick. As Lea said the time was running out.

Tam knew that what Lea said was true. She would have to make that decision, sooner or later, but what would happen to her then? Where would she go? What would she do?

"Don't worry Tam everything will work out, just fine." Lea spoke.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You are not the first one to think it, nor will you be the last." Lea said calmly.

"Please explaine. You talk in riddles and I don't understand?"

"Tam, ask yourself this question. Am I the first one to loose a ward? Now think what did that guardian do? How did he/she cope with the situation? Every situation is different but the core of the issue is the same, loss of the scout."

In the Grounds, Serenity and Terrance were resting. That was the reason why Terran as well as Sol brought them there. Terrance's inability to handle the crystal drained him too much, where upon his life hung in between this world and the next. With the help and an unlimited time in the Grounds, he would heal and come back into the world of the living a better man.

Serenity was another story. She was already worn out and needed her rest. However, when duty called she answered without second thought. Everyone there was well aware that they would not have been able to stop her from taking part in the battle, from doing her duty. As Endymonion stated earlier; "Serenity would do anything to protect those that she loved no matter the cost." Life of the others mattered more than her own.

Fallon, Terran, Sol and Hotaru needed to wait and support the Lunar twins in their recovery. It was not easy for them to wait they were also worried, not knowing how the battle in the mansion ended. How many injured or even dead were there. To wait, to know what happened was hard. Time flew by, but no mental contact was ever made. Could anyone even get a word to them? Was it even possible? They were in the Grounds where time flew, but in reality only minutes or hours passed. Would they be able to get answers to their worries soon…


	26. Chapter 25

**NEVER AGAIN**

**Chapter 25**

While Serenity and Terrance rested their bodies, their spirits were wondering around. Unknown to the others in the Grounds both the Sun crystal and the Silver Crystal were communicating with each other's as well as their wards. They both heard voices that belonged to ancients; the ones that were mentioned only in legends. They spoke in a tongue that the younger Royals did not understand but somehow the message of importance was there:

"_Nehelenia comes. She is stronger than she once was. We are both needed. Terra will also be needed."_

"_I hope that Young Endymonion will be able to use her."_

"_I sense she has great love for him. She will make sure that he succeeds."_

"_Not only Terra loves him but also our Princess. He loves him with all her heart."_

"_They are soul mates and they cannot be parted."_

"_True, we will help both in their battles to come."_

"_Now we must help these little ones. They need to heal to be ready for battle._

"_Not only that they need to learn how to use us. They need their Royal power."_

"_True, they do. When would you like to start?"_

"_The sooner, the better, my brother."_

"_We shall start the moment they heal. Did you hear that children?"_ The last part was spoken on the language that both Serenity and Terrance understood. However, what were they supposed to hear and understand.

"_We have heard what you spoke of, however, we do not understand. I know that it's important, but…"_

"_Ah, I apologize we spoke in a language that is foreign to you. My brother and I will heal you and then we will teach you how to correctly use us."_

"_But we know how…"_

"_Serenity I am aware that you know how to use me. However there is another way. The way in which you do not have to exert too much of your energy; the way in which the hand of death will touch you no more."_

"_Terrance, I will teach you how to use me from the bottoms up. You have used me once and it has gone out of control. You have almost killed yourself and your sister. I will teach you how to use me just as my sister will teach Serenity."_

"_When would you like us to start?"_

"_It would be best for us to start when you recuperate. I do not think that we should start now. You need your time rest and wake up. When we are back in Crystal form than and only then will we start your training. Now rest."_

While the Crystals and Lunar Royals conversed the others were waiting patiently for them to awaken. Sol knew that they needed a place to stay, so out of thin air he created some chairs and pillows as well as a stand for Fallon. He also created the area for them to be able to practice, to be ready for the next battle for he knew that there would be a next battle and it would be hard for them all.

"Shall we practice?" Asked Fallon.

"I have created the area for practice, but I do not believe that Saturn is ready for it unless you wish to take me up as a partner. It has been a long time since we worked together. Terran, would you like to go against us?"

"For a time I would like to stay with Saturn. There is too much going on; both Serenity and Terrance are out. Endymonion and the others are fighting a battle, the result of which I am not aware of. Have they won/lost? What are the casualties? How many of them are wounded and to what degree?"

The questions were left unanswered for there were no information from the outside. There were in the Grounds on the other plane of existence and the fight was taking place far away. The cloud of unease settled around the waiting group.

"I'll go see how Terrance and the Princess are doing?" For the first time since coming into the Grounds Saturn spoke.

Walking closer to the two Royals, Saturn felt something strange. She thought she heard the forgotten language spoken once again, but she knew that would be impossible and at the same time she was aware that what she was hearing was real. Neither Serenity nor Terrance knew the forgotten language, but the Crystals that they carried did. They were created in the era when the forgotten language was spoken as different languages are spoken now on Earth. The Crystals within themselves where living entities, they are able to think and speak for themselves. Learning a new language was easy for them but they preferred their native one over all others.

Going deep within herself Saturn turned to the knowledge of the language long forgotten. The one that was taught to her by her mother the previous Senshi of the planet Saturn. It is a hard and lonely road to travel, she is not the first to travel it and she will not be the last. Her daughter and granddaughter will have travel it as well and learn the language in turn. There is no way to escape it.

"_Majesties, Sun, and Moon! It is nice to see you once again."_

"_Hello, daughter of the Planet Saturn. It is nice to see you once again."_

"_Majesty, you have seen my predecessor. My name is Hotaru. Please call me by that name."_

"_As you with Lady Hotaru."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Hotaru."_

"_Saturn, you understand them." Spoke the twins simultaneously._

"_That I do Your Highnesses. It is the language that has been taught to me by my mother. It also looks like there is a lot that you will have to learn. Listen to Majesties, they know what they are talking about. You do need your rest, time for your wounds to heal and then Majesties will teach you how to handle them."_

"_How?"_

"_Princess, the battle is coming. Nehelenia wants blood. I know the language in which _

_Majesties spoke."_

"_Majesties, I believe that it would be better if you taught them here in the Grounds as well as in confines of their minds. I sense that they will heal within an hour afterwards please, teach them. They are our only hope."_

"_What about Endymonion?'_

"_I am not sure how at the moment, but I will make sure that he is aware of the situation as well as the Golden Crystal of Terra."_

"_Thank you Lady Hotaru. I would advise you to leave now, for you have spent already longer than necessary. We are not able to protect you the same as our wards." _This was said in a forgotten language, just so the twins would not warry.

"_What was that all about?"_ Terrance asked.

"_There is nothing to worry about love. Everything is fine. I have to leave now. I have to make sure that Endymonion is ready as well. Remember one thing, I love you."_

That was the last thing that both Serenity and Terrance heard before Hotaru disappeared. They knew that she was correct Endymonion needed to be ready. Their training would also begin soon.

"Terran, you must return?" Saturn spoke the moment she returned from within.

"Saturn, what are you talking about?" Asked Sol not really understanding what she was talking about.

"Forgive me Sol, but there is no time for long explanations. Terran, Endymonion must learn how to use the Golden Crystal of Terra without using his own energy."

"Is it possible?"

"Yes, it is. Serenity and Terrance will be taught it soon enough. Gia or the Crystal will have to teach Endymonion that as well. I have to make sure that they are aware of it. You must go. Let them know what is taking place here and make sure that Endymonion is aware what he needs to learn and in the end know."

"As you wish." Replied Terran

"Sol, could you please open the gates."

"That I will do. I hope that everything is okay and when we return, I hope that everyone will be ready for battle for that is also the message that Saturn gives you."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good luck to you my friend."

"Thank you, farewell."

The gate opened Terran stepped in and disappeared from view. In a moment he was once again in the mansion. Seeing the destruction but hearing no more sound of the battle Terran quickly moved to the den.

"Your Royal Highness…" Terran started to speak but instantaneously was interrupted by one person that he did not expect to see there.

"Terran, why are you here? You are supposed to be with Serenity?" spoke Lea

"That is true Mistress Lea, however, I am back for a reason and you should know that better than anyone."


	27. Chapter 27

**NEVER AGAIN**

**Chapter 26**

"I do not see into the future, not without some help."

"I am well aware of this mistress." Turning to Endymonion and seeing that Goddess Gia was also present Terran spoke to both.

"Goddess, Endymonion I have come for it is important. Majesties are working with Serenity and Terrance in teaching them how to use the Crystals without dyeing. Saturn stated that they have requested that you learn to do the same."

"No wonder I felt as if someone spoke the forgotten language some time ago." The Goddess spoke to herself

"It was not that long ago, Goddess. The Crystals communicated in the Grounds, but I am surprised that you were able to hear them with such a distance…"

"It was whisper after all and you forget one thing Terran, guardian to the Children of Moon and Earth, I am a Goddess."

"That you are Gia. Will you be able to teach Endymonion how to use the Crystal without exerting too much energy and killing himself?"

"That is easy enough."

"Thank you."

"There is no reason for you to thank me. It is something that has to be done and there is no one else for him to learn from. The Crystal will teach him what he needs to know, but not right now. There is time for everything and right now everyone needs to rest."

Goddess, that I understand, but we are running out of time. Nehelenia will attack again and soon. Please, teach him what you can."

"Okay."

Terran also realized that the fighting has ended and everyone was in the den not only listening to the conversation between himself and the Goddess but also being attended by the senshi and the knight of Mercury the only one missing from the team was Mars. Taking a second look around Terran becomes aware that there is one other person that is missing.

"Our information was right. Mars attacked the mansion." Terran spoke knowing that that statement was true, turning his attention to Lea he asked:

"Mistress Lea what happened? Where is she? What happened to Darien? Did she succeed?"

"Do not worry Terran. They are both gone. Banished. You are well aware that Ray forfeited her life the moment that she betrayed Princess Serenity. She attacked, she lost, and she was banished to live out her life on Mars. Darien went with her. They no longer can return to Earth. As you can see everyone sustained some injuries, but they will heal in due time. Before you ask, Darien cannot return to Earth, Goddess made sure of that. She put a protective barrier around Earth, I did as well. So there are two. She also made sure that he was no longer recognized by Terra as one of her children."

"How did you know?" Gia asked surprised.

"I did not know for sure, but I knew that I would have done that if I were in your place. He betrayed you as well as the others. Endangered Terra, and many lives of the people that she cares about. You very well know what I speak of." Answered Lea.

"Yes, I know and you are correct. That is exactly what Terra wants." Gia answered at the same time realizing that all that was said was true.

"The battle is over. We won it. Disburse, as has been said, we do need rest." Endymonion spoke knowing that for him work has not ended and rest was far away.

Listening to their Prince everyone left the den and moved in different directions knowing that the rest would not come easy to them. There were a lot on their minds. Ray and Darien were gone. Never will they see them again. Lea, Ray's twin sister has arrived, there are still questions that plagued everyone, however, they would be left unanswered at least for now. Their Princess and Her twin are still in the Grounds and now they find out that they will be trained by the Crystals and Endymonion will be doing the same. There is a saying that "There is no rest for the wicked." In this case there is no rest for good.

Seeing that everyone has gone, Endymonion could wait no more. He wanted to know how Serenity was doing. Her health what mattered most to him.

"How is she?" 

"Endymonion, she is fine. You would have felt if there was something wrong. They are both okay. Serenity and Terrance were resting when I left the Grounds. Look within and you will know that they are most likely being trained by Majesties as we speak. You are tired as well as worried. Endymonion for a moment focus on what Gia can teach you and then go rest. That is what you need the most. Serenity and her brother as well as the others will be back by morning. I promise you"

"Thank you, Terran. You have always known how to put my mind at ease. Thank you."

"Endymonion that is part of my responsibilities and to all that I would rather see you calm and happy than worried for naught. I leave you now to your studies. May luck and knowledge be with you. Good night."

"Good night." That said Terran the den and started to walk to his quarters.

He knew that he also needed some rest for the fight that would begin soon would be a hard one. Serenity and Terrance with the others would be back by morning with the knowledge that they did not have this eve. They will be stronger with the ability to harness power, to survive while using their Crystals to the fullest.

"Goddess, please teach me how to wield the Crystal."

"Endymonion that I will do gladly, however, I will not be able to teach you everything. The Golden Crystal will have to do that. As Terran stated earlier Majesties are teaching Serenity and Terrance how to use the Crystals. Majesties are the Crystals. I will also stay that they are being taught how to wield those Crystals in their sleep. That is the only way that the Crystals can communicate with their wielders."

I understand, thank you."

That said both set to work. At first it was very hard for Endymonion used the Crystal unconsciously. Now he actually needs to think what he wanted and needed the Crystal to do as well as how much energy he would actually use. With the help of the Golden Crystal Endymonion tried and succeeded in levitating different articles in the den as well as himself. Those were just small things that the Goddess was able to teach him. After two hours of hard work Gia finally said:

"That is all that I can teach you for now. You need your sleep, but rest will not come easy tonight. Tonight, the Majesties will teach you the rest. Good luck to you my son. Good night."

"Good night Your Majesty."

Leaving the den Endymonion saw Dan walking in his direction. He knew that he should not ask but for some reason he could not himself from stopping and starting a conversation with him.

"Dan, it's late. Shouldn't you rest? We do not know what to expect, tomorrow or any other day."

"I will rest Your Highness, thank you. We don't know what is going to happen tomorrow or the day after. We don't know whether we will survive or not. That is why I need to do what I have come here to do. Please, Endymonion don't ask me what it is, just trust n me."

"You sound as if this is something person and I believe that I would be a third wheel. I'll leave you to whatever you were trying to do before I came in."

"Thank you."

"Good night Dan."

"Gia."

"Dan, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yes, I should, however, I needed to speak with you. There are many things thati wanted to discuss and questions that I wanted answered, but at the moment only one comes to mind. It is something that you said before the battle commenced; when we spoke with Darien."

"I know what you speak of, Dan. What I said then holds true. I love you."

"Goddess!"

"At the moment there is no Goddess here only me, Gia. I know what you will say, the other God, the consequences. I no longer care. I have lost you once one thousand years ago. I did not tell you my feelings for you then. I will not make the same mistake once again. I loved you then, from afar, death took you away. I cannot live through it again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gia, I do understand, for I also harbored the same feelings for you. I love you. I loved you then, and I love you, now."

Gia stood there stunned not knowing what to say or even how to act. She was only aware of one thing. He loved her then and he loves her now. It was never a one sided love, it was forbidden one. Gia was well aware that no scout, knight or general who held their honor close to heart would cross that line. Both Gia and Dan were well aware that now was a different time. It was time for change, however before they could voice out their thoughts to each other they were interrupted by Lea's appearance in the den and by her words.

"It is time for change brother. There will be no consequences for what you feel for each other. The Gods are in agreement there. You may think that you are breaking the biggest taboo, forget it, it no longer exists. You are free. Remember one thing, Serenity will need you both."

"How?"

"There is one thing that neither of you are aware of and since I am no longer bound. I can now tell you the whole story. You are well aware brother that Ray and I are related to you by our father's blood only. You know what it means, yes?"

"We had different mother. My mother died at childbirth."

"That is true but what you are not aware of and what has been kept from you is who your mother really was and by that who you are."

"Lea, what are you talking about?"

"Do you know who is the guardian of our planet, brother." However it was not Dan who answered but Gia, herself.

"Ares, of course."

"Ares is the guardian of the Planet Mars, however, he was not supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Spoke up Gia. "I know the history of the Planet guardians well."

"I know that, but that information was erased from history. Athena, twin sister to Ares was erased from history. Ares younger sister who was born after Athena's betrayal, for that is how it was seen was also given that name, but everyone called her Enyo and later on given responsibilities of her predecessor."

Turning to her brother and giving him her full attention Lea finally said:

"Athena saw our father, she fell deeply in love with him and they married in secret. She also gave her guardian duties to her brother. Ares and Athena were both God's of war and feared by other, even Zues, therefore the God's did not strip her of her power, but they did something even worse. They cursed her unborn child."

"What?"

"At that time and age you were cursed, to never be born. Ares loved his twin sister more than live itself. Somehow he found out about the curse that the God's put upon her. Working together they were able to counter it. However, in the end there was a price none the less. Athena knew the price, but she kept that knowledge both from her husband and brother."

"My mother's life?"

"How did they countered it?"

Lea answered both question as they were asked.

"Yes, Dan that was the cost and she did it willingly for she also already foresaw your future. She was happy. Ares divided the Crystal and they used it. However there was something that he was not aware that Athena did on her own. She knew that it would not be enough so she traded her immortal life for yours."

"What?"

"I know it is hard for you to believe, but it's the truth. When your job is done and Peace rains once again you will be our Planet's guardian."

"I don't understand?"

"Ares lived long enough, he is suffering and he has already chosen a new guardian for Mars. You carry one half of the Crystal in my possession I have the other."

"I still don't understand?" 

"However, I do. What your sister forgot to mention is that when you were born you automatically became a demi-god; someone that the Gods of Olimpys were afraid of. That's why there was a curse in the first place. The moment your mother forfeited her life for yours you became a full fledge God."

"Them how come I died in the last battle?"

"We receive our full power/ immortality at the age of twenty and one; than, you did not yet reach that age."

"The Queen knew who you were and where you come from, you heritage. She sent you forth into the future with her son as was her duty. She sent me in search of the full truth. She swore me to secrecy, but as you can see, now I am free. This took place before the final battle. That was the reason why I could never be with Jadiete. I loved him then, but I knew that I would be a solitary worrier in search of the truth which I would not be able to share with him. We woul d live a lie, but in the end I think that's what happened. I so sorry all of this hurt so many lives."

"You are telling me that I am an immortal or will be soon enough?"


	28. Chapter 28

**NEVER AGAIN**

**Chapter 27**

"That is exactly what I am saying. You are immortal or soon will be, brother."

"But I am not yet twenty one?"

"Since you will turn twenty one soon, there is no escaping it that is also one of the reasons why I am here. Ares want to leave his post as a guardian and no one else can replace him except you."

"Why?"

"Why do you think brother? You have the other part of the Crystal. "

"Dan, the two parts of the Crystal need to be united once again. You are still here, alive and a carrier. That is the only logical explanation and the only right thing to do." Spoke Gia.

"You are not needed on Mars at the moment and you do not need to be there 24/7. Your duty to the Prince one day will end the peace over the Universe will rain once again. At that time Serenity will want all the planets be returned to their former glory. That means brother that Kings and Queens and Guardians will have to take upon their duties once again. Who will take the responsibility of ruling planet Mars? That is still unknown. However, what is known is that you will be her new guardian."

"But, but…"

"There is no but, brother. It is already too late."

"What do you mean by that statement?"

"The Crystal would not have split and saved your life if it did not choose you willingly to be its next carrier. You are also changing from within to accommodate what is to take place soon; your immortality and your new powers."

"But, but, but…"

"I know you are stunned, brother. There is nothing that can be done. It is what it is and what will be. Don't you remember, brother? During the Silver Millennium, before you were taken to the moon to be a part of Terrance's Knights, do you not remember how many assassination attacks there were on your life. Ninety percent of them came from Olympus. Now they have no other choice but to accept you."

"Why?"

"For the first time the Gods are aware that you carry the Fire Crystal of Mars within you and if they kill you they also kill one of their own. That is the greatest taboo of them all." It was Gia who answered his question.

"Ares was the one who protected you then. He may be a God of War but he loved you as his own. He was mellow at that time. Like a puppy, but the moment that someone tried to hurt you he turned vicious. His aura turned blackest of black and if you looked close enough you would be able to see a black wolf by his feet. In that state the only one who could touch either Ares or the wolf was you. That alone meant a lot at least to those who understood and they were our father and me. At the beginning we did not understand why. However, when I started to look deeper, per Queen Serenity's orders, I finally understood everything. You are a God and a chosen guardian."

"Ah, Ah, Ah…"

"Accept what has been put forth, brother. The othe Gods have already done so. There will be animosity, tis true, but access they did. Do the same thing and know that you are free to love Gia openly."

"Thank you, Lea. I freely accept what has been put forth."

"Good, then accept this." Lea took out the one half of the Fire Crystal and handed it to her brother.

Instantaneously the second part of the Fire Crystal that was inside of Dan floated out to join together with its sister to create a whole crystal. Looking at it all saw that the Crystal itself looked like flames, even the inside of it was burning with fire.

"There is a huge ceremony that should go with the movement of the Crystal from one owner to the next, but I think we can do without it."

"How come you have it?" Gia asked already subconsciously knowing the answer to her own question.

"Ares knew that it would be needed so he gave it to me, for safe keeping as well as to give it to this lank head when time came."

"Lank head?"

"Of course, brother, sometimes you can be such thick headed, but I still love you. I also know that you will guard our planet with pride and... Well I think you get the drift."

"Yes, I get it and I love you too."

"Now go rest, both of you."

"Good night Lea."

"Good night brother. Good night Goddess."

"Good night Lea and thank you for everything."

"You are welcome."

They left the den together finally happy to be able to be together and show their love for one another. There was nothing stopping then. No more rules, they were finally free and happy. However as they were leaving there was another person that was hidden and listening to whole conversation that just took place in the den. He finally knew the truth, but he was also aware that there was more. More to this story and more to their separation; he wanted and needed to know all.

"I know you are there, so why don't you just come in. It is time that we spoke and cleared the air. I am well aware that you want to know the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Come in"


End file.
